The Murakumo of Remnant
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: After falling in the cauldron with the grim reaper, Nu found herself in a different world.(I'm not good in english so please excuse me if I've done some errors) 'Chapter 29 changed'
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Blazblue or Rwby**

* * *

In the 13th hierarchal city, Ragna the bloodedge, was fighting the 13th prime field Nu.

"Come on Ragna, Let's kill each other" said the crazy girl with a big smile.

"Killing is for people, you get broken" replied the grim reaper.

"Hahaha, Nu loves when you talk dirty Ragna" have said Nu with 4 of her swords ready to strike down Ragna.

Seeing the danger Ragna tried to activate his azure grimoire, but Nu impaled themselves and said with a smile "Don't worry Ragna, It always hurts the first time", Ragna only cursed her and said "You are insane you crazy bitch", she only said "I know you love it as well", then she hugs him and throws themselves in the cauldron.

When they arrive at the boundary, Nu began the operation to become the Black Beast, but Ragna snapped out and got away. Nu tried to reach him but they suddenly start to fall. Nu was yelling "RAGNAAAAAAAAAAA!" as for the grim reaper, he pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

Somewhere in Remnant a portal opened and the Murakumo Unit fell from it, she was able to pull herself together before touching the ground, she then proceed to analyze the area. "Scanning, scanning, scanning, unknown place, analyzing seither, analyze, analyze, analyze, analyze complete, seither inexistent, living creatures detected" as soon as she turns her head a bunch of wolf-like creatures surround her. "Analyze, analyze, analyze, treat level determined as level C, deploying petals" many swords began to fall on the Beowolfs, she then turns and face a group of teenagers, "analyze, analyze, analyze, analyze complete, targets show no hostility, dismissing the Murakumo".

One of the teenagers, with black hair and silver eyes, rushed toward the white haired girl and said quickly "who are you? What are doing here alone? How did you do to defeat those Beowolfs quickly? Is your semblance creating swords? Do you attend Beacon academy? Did you find a partner yet? What is this giant sword behind you? How did you make it disappear? What happened to your eye?" the questions continue and Nu only stares at her with a cold expression. Then the white girl of the group advanced and said "calm down Ruby. Firstly, we need to lead her to the professor Ozpin and-"

"Negative, voice unknown, if targets show signs of hostility, I will engage the targets until the total extermination of the enemies"

"Calm down, we just want to help" said the white haired teen

Nu only stares, then she said "voice still unknown, please introduce yourselves" the white haired teen smiled and said "my name is Weiss Schnee, and this girl who set the forest in fire is Ruby Rose we are-"

Ruby interrupted "I didn't set the forest in fire, YOU did!"

"Well, if YOU didn't rush in front of me I could-"

"What?! I was trying to help you!"

"What a joke, a savage like YOU? Helping ME?"

"I'm a well trained warrior, I'm not a-"

The Murakumo Unit interrupted them and said "a treat level B is detected"

"Where?!" asked Ruby

"This way" answered Nu while pointing her right, the two didn't have the time to look as they heard a "KAWWW" as the 'hill' they were on raised and spread wings, "this isn't good, this is truly bad…" said Ruby

"Oh really?" sarcastically replied Weiss, and the Nevermore flew.

* * *

Near a ruin, two girls come out of the forest one of them wears a brown jacket with a yellow crop, a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, a black skirt with a pair of high knee boots, and yellow gauntlets, with a golden mane and purple eyes. She was accompanied with a black haired girl with amber eyes, a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

"Do you think this is the relics?" asked the yellow haired teen

"Maybe, who knows?" replied the black haired girl, they approached the ruin temple, and the golden haired girl asked "are these chess pieces? Look like some of them are missing"

"We aren't the first one here"

"Well, this isn't hard to find this place"

The two teens jumped in battle stance when they heard a roar, the roar of a grimm. When a bear-like burst out of the forest, he fell, and they saw a orange haired girl with turquoise eyes, a collared black vest that ends at her waist, under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, with a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink, sitting on the top of it.

"Did she ride an Ursa?"

"Please don't do that again Nora" A young black haired boy with black eyes appeared exhausted behind her. He was wearing green traditional Chinese clothing with white pants and black battle shoes.

Nora rushed to the Rook piece, takes it, put it on her head and yelled "I'm the queen of the castle!"

The black haired boy approached the two girls and introduces himself "my name is Lie Ren, and this is my partner Nora Valkyrie. I'm sorry if she startled you."

"No worries, name's Yang Xiao Long" said the yellow haired teen.

"Blake Belladonna" said the black haired girl.

"Hey Blake, what do you thing about this poney?" asked freely Yang. Blake only nod in agreement, then she looked up in the sky and said "huh…Yang, isn't this your sister?"

"Ruby?" asked Yang looking in her falling sister

"YAAAAAAAAAAANNN-" then Ruby was hit by a blonde boy, the two of them crashed on a tree.

"Hi Ruby"

"Jaune?" asked the girl in shock

In the same time, a red haired girl in Spartan-like armor runs out of the forest with a scorpion-like monster

"Wow, does that mean she was chased by a Deathstalker?" commented Blake.

Ruby rushed toward her sister "YANG!"

"RUBY!"

"NORA!" said the orange haired girl by putting herself between the sisters.

"Ruby who is your partner?" asked Yang.

"Oh, that's right. Weiss are you ok?!" asked anxiously Ruby by looking in the sky.

"Yes, I'm fine Ruby, and it's not thanks to you" said the white haired teen standing next to her

"But-how did-you were-" Ruby was totally lost. Weiss who was riding the Nevermore with her was standing next to her, accompanied with the Murakumo Unit.

"Well, she helped me descending from this thing, by holding me in her arms like a princess" answered Weiss.

"By the way who is she?" asked Yang

"Yeah she didn't have given us her name yet, why?" asked Rose

"You didn't ask me. You were busy yelling. And you forgot about me" said coldly Nu

"Sorry about that" said the two girls at the same time

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" said the red haired girl.

"Treat level B detected. Approaching quickly. Engaging the Murakumo" said the girl, and a big sword appeared behind her, before fusing with her "deploying petals" and swords began raining on the Deathstalker, "dismissing the Murakumo".

"Thanks" said the red haired girl "I'm Pyrrah Nikos, who are you?" asked the girl with a smile.

"Identification as: Dimensional Boundary Interface Prime Field Number 13, Anti-Sankishin core unit, Nu"

"Are you a robot?" asked Ruby.

"I'm a Murakumo unit. The 13th example. Call me Nu" answered the Murakumo unit.

"Murakumo unit? I never heard of it, what it is?" asked Weiss

"Voice unrecognized. Need permission from captain Hazama or Colonel Relius Clover" said the anti-Sankishin core unit

"Hey, guys, the Nevermone is going away" said the blonde boy who just get off the tree "by the way, my name is Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you"

"Subject is showing a high concentration of hormones. If subject come near me I will destroy it" said Nu leaving Jaune red and the others looking at him with disgust.

"Great, this is going to be a great year" said sarcastically Jaune.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Blake.

"Let's take her to Ozpin for now" answered Weiss "don't worry Nu, he will only help you, he won't hurt you"

"Accepted. I will go with you" said Nu


	2. Chapter 2

**I try to do my best in writing this FanFic.**

 **Because the university in Morocco is...well...'GREAT' I have some time until the next holydays. so i will try my best to complete this story as fast as I can.**

* * *

In a office inside Beacon, two persons talk with Nu.

"Ozpin, I don't think that this girl is sane" said a blonde haired woman

"And why do you think that?" asked the man named Ozpin

"It's obvious that she is, she act like some sort of robot"

"Negative. I'm not a robot. I'm a Murakumo unit"

"And what is a Murakumo unit?" asked Ozpin

"Without permission from or Captain Hazama Colonel Relius Clover. You won't get the information" said the Murakumo unit.

"Again, here we are. This girl is insane" said the women holding her head and feeling a headache.

"Come on Glynda, you are too serious about this" said Ozpin "how about you study with us, Nu?"

"What?!" was shocked Glynda "Ozpin, why are trying to enroll everyone you see?"

"Well, the footage show some great talent in this…girl"

"Negative. I'm not a girl. I'm a Murakumo unit"

"And the name of your weapon?"

"Lux Sanctus: Murakumo"

"Care to explain or it's a secret?" asked Ozpin

Nu only stares at Ozpin and Glynda, then she said "subjects show sign of curiosity. Lux Sanctus: Murakumo is an Arch-Enemy Event weapon"

"Arch-Enemy Event weapon?" asked Glynda

"Set of weapons based on the Sakishin"

"Sankishin?" asked Ozpin

"Known as the Original Units, they draw power from the Boundary"

"The Boundary?"

"It's a complex space of infinite information dating back to the very beginning, connecting all dimensions, and it's filled with magic element"

"So…you came from there?"

"Negative. I came from the Sheol Gate"

"The sheol Gate?"

"A portal that connect the Boundary and the human world. It needs a big concentration of humans' souls and Seither in order to be created"

"I see…thanks for sharing these informations with us Nu" said gently Ozpin "well that aside, do you accept my proposition?"

"Analyze. Analyze. Analyze. Analyze complete. I accept"

"Good. Glynda, can you show her the way to the cafeteria, she must be starving. And by the way, you will be with team RWBY" said Ozpin

"Team RWBY?" asked Nu

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Led by Ruby Rose" answered Ozpin

"That means Ruby Rose is my leader?"

"Yes, and here I dictate the rules. Understood?"

"Affirmative"

* * *

"This is the cafeteria, and here's team RWBY" said Glynda to the Murakumo unit "your uniform will be ready this evening so don't cause trouble. Understood?"

"Affirmative"

"Good, have a good day"

Nu began to move toward team RWBY who already spotted her "Nu! Are you a student of Beacon Now? Did they hurt you? In which team you are?" asked Ruby.

"Affirmative. Negative. Team RWBY" answered Nu, then Nu stares at Blake who noticed her staring.

"Is there a problem Nu?" asked Blake.

"Are you a beastkin?"

"What? Of course no" answered Blake. After that Nu stop staring at her and sited next Ruby, who didn't stop telling her how cute she is, especially with her antenna.

* * *

After that, team RWBY went to their room "where are you going to sleep Nu?"

"I don't need sleep. I can put myself in veil mode"

"Poor kid, I am sure she had a difficult childhood" said Weiss with tears in her eyes.

"Negative. I was smelted the December 31th"

"Smelted?" asked Blake

"So…December 31th is your…smelt day?" asked Yang

"Stop treating her like a thing!" yelled Weiss

"Yeah, stop that!" added Ruby hugging Nu

"Let's just sleep now. Tomorrow we have class" Said Blake, who, with astonishment, sees the three girls sleeping in one bed "this can be awkward, and in more than one way"

* * *

In the morning, Ruby awoke the other member of team RWBY with a whistle, then they saw, for them, the true meaning of cuteness.

"So…what do you think about her?" asked Ruby

"Cute, truly cute" said the three members at the same time.

"What's the first mission of today?!" asked the leader.

"Decorating!" said enthusiastically Yang

"What?" asked Weiss.

"We still need to unpack" said Blake before her suitcase opened "and clean"

"Seriously?" face palmed Weiss

"BANZAI!" said the three members.

"Banzai" followed Nu with an emotionless expression.

"Dear god, why me?" mumbled Weiss.

Each member decorates the room with his stuff: Yang past a poster, Blake arranges her books, Ruby ties a curtain, and Weiss arranged a picture. Only the beds are left in the middle.

"That won't do" commented Blake

"We have 1 Hour before the first class with Professor Peter Port. I suggest that we leave things like that until the afternoon or the break. Or we will lose 40 minutes" said Nu

"What 1 hour left?!" asked Weiss.

"Then lets bunk the beds and rush to the classroom" said Ruby

"Gravitational Field" and the beds began to float in the air "I need Fire"

"On it" replied Weiss with a glyph.

"Mission complete. 30 minutes are left. I suggest rushing toward the classroom"

"TO CLASS!" yelled Ruby.

In their way, Nu stopped and bowed toward Ozpin and Glynda, who replied with a waving and a smile.

* * *

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey" Ruby who was sleeping, snapped out of her sleep, and locusts sings "and you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, vale, as well as the other 3 kingdoms, are safe heavens in this treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures, who desire only to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in, huntsman and huntresses…" he then winked to Yang "individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves, from what you ask? Why, the very world" while raising his hand, and a student sheers him "that is what you are training to be, but first, a story, of a young, and handsome man. Me, in my young age" as professor Peter says his story, Ruby drew a caricature of her teacher, making Yang giggles and Weiss glares at her "in the end the Beowolf was no match for my tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero" as the teacher says the morale of the story and the meaning of being a hunter, Ruby do the opposite of what he said, making Weiss shaking from anger.

"Who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" asked Peter

Before Weiss could reacts, Nu was already holding her hand up "ah, Miss Thirteen, if you would come here to face your opponent"

"Affirmative. Engaging Murakumo"

As soon as the professor Peter opened a cage, a boar- like monster charges her. But she grabbed him by one his tusks "Deploying petals" and the Boarbutusk disappeared. Not because he was dead, all the swords that were deployed left nothing from it.

"UNBELIVABLE!" yelled the teacher "25 seconds. Now I see why Ozpin wanted you here" mumbled Peter Port "class! You are dismissed!"

* * *

In the exit, Weiss was approached by Nu.

"What do you want?"

"Why were you angry and jealous in class?"

"I was NOT!" yelled back Weiss.

"Do you want to be the leader of team RWBY?"

"Huh-no-I-you…" was all what Weiss said.

"What is a leader to you?" asked Nu.

"Well he must be the best of the team, and he must show the example" answered Weiss proudly

"Wrong. A leader must be the one who can protect his team from any harm. And he must see the others as brothers or sisters" said Nu before leaving her thinking about, before she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Come on we have combat class with Professor Glynda Goodwitch, she wouldn't like us to be late"

"Ruby, what do you-no never mind" said Weiss before heading toward the combat class.

* * *

"So...She landed here, interesting" said a masked man in a forest "I hope that you are ready to go back Nu. Hmmmm" Grimms appeared "Ignis! Take care of them" a strange puppet appeared and slashes the monsters "now, let's go, Ignis"

* * *

 **Before you say anything about Relius coming in RWBY's world, I'm still thinking: 'Will Relius be with or against Beacon?'**

 **Tell me what do you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I try my very best, so be gentle please**

* * *

During lunch break, Nu stares toward one of the windows and said "Analyze. Analyze. Analyze. Detonator: Ignis detected"

"What is that?" asked Weiss.

"Probably some sort of bomb that the White Fang or a criminal plans on detonate somewhere" said Yang.

"I don't think that it, I have never heard of a bomb named 'Ignis'" said Blake

"Detonator: Ignis is a combat doll. Owned by Colonel Relius Clover"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" said the members of team RWBY and team JNPR.

"Your reaction is incomprehensible. Please explain why you are surprise" said the Murakumo unit.

"If you obey him, then he is more powerful than you, right?" asked Weiss

"Compared to a level C Deathstalker he is level S+" said Nu with no expression, leaving the others with shock, especially the comparison with the Deathstalker.

"Please, please, Nu, please tell us this is a joke" said Jaune.

"Negative. This is the truth" replied Nu.

"Well…I think we should talk with Ozpin" suggested Yang.

"Nu, can you describe this Relius guy" asked Blake.

"Human male. Height: 186 cm. Weight: 85 Kg. Blood type: A. Weapon: Detonator: Ignis. Clothing: purple shirt with black rimming and has his trademark knee-length magenta cape flowing over it and a golden opera mask"

"The guy has some high risk operation in his head, and maybe we will hear a detonation too" said Yang with a grin.

"Yang, your puns are not helping you know" said Weiss.

* * *

In Vale, Relius was in a bookstore, Tuskon's book trade to be exact.

"Excuse me, do you have anything related to history?" asked the masked man.

"Of course, this way. Are you a researcher?" said the owner.

"No, I am a scientist" answered Relius.

The door opened and an orange haired teen "hey, Tuskon, we need to talk, so throw that old man away"

"Do you want to ruin my business Roman?" said the man named Tuskon.

"Don't forget that I'm the one who let you do business here, so now get out old man" said Roman.

"Sorry but I can't, I need the books here, and this place is calm" said coldly Relius.

"Last chance, get out" said the orange haired teen while pointing his cane toward Relius.

"Fascinating, Ignis! Deal with him and bring me his cane" after that, the doll Ignis appeared and tossed Roman out of the bookstore. But the teen escaped before that Ignis take his cane.

"It's look like I need to adjust you a little. Excuse me, but do you have a place where I can work without someone comes and disturbs me?" asked Relius.

"Yes, of course, If you would follow me" said Tuskon to Relius while opening a door.

* * *

In the infirmary

"I see, so Relius Clover is in town" said Ozpin.

"So now we can have some answers" followed Glynda.

"I think that I need to apologize" said Ozpin with a sad look in his face "if I didn't do some pressure on you the first day, you could defend yourself against them"

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _In the cafeteria, team RWBY and team JNPR were in there way to Ozpin's office, but Nu separate from them and walked toward a group who's bullying a Faunus._

 _"Look at those ears" said a bully._

 _"Subject showing no dignity. Analyze. Analyze. Analyze. Analyze complete. Target level is under level F" said Nu from behind him._

 _"Hey, its look like this bitch wants you to take care of her Caradin" said one of the bullies_

 _"Let's have some fun with her"_

 _"Yeah, I bet she's still a virgin"_

 _"One way to know" said the boy named Caradin, then he touches her breast._

 _"Stop" said Nu while pushing him away._

 _The reaction of Caradin was outrageous, he slapped Nu to the floor, and then he and the rest of his team began to stomp on her. Until Yang decide to punch one of them, but Glynda Goodwitch intervened before she could act._

 _"What a shame, and people like you want to become hunter in order to protect other, I should punish you. No, I should expel you all for that and make sure that no school accepts you"_

 _"Nu! Are you okay?" said Ruby with tears in her eyes "I should have intervened, I'm sorry…"_

 _But for the gang, Yang was holding herself for quite sometimes, she began walking toward them with, literally, red eyes after looking at Nu in the floor surrounded with team RWBY and team JNPR, until she was stopped by Nu._

 _"No. You shouldn't create to yourself problems because of me. I will recover in 10 seconds" Hopefully, Nu's words have stopped Yang "I didn't fight back because this will cause troubles to team RWBY and to Ruby Rose"_

 _"You four are suspended for-"_

 _"No. I forgive them. So don't do anything" interrupted Nu who's still in the floor._

 _"What?! I say let's do to them the same thing and you-" Yang was about to finish her idea, but, after seeing Nu with her eyes closed, she rushed to her "Nu, are you Okay? ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"_

 _Ruby roses and slowly turns toward the gang, revealed her scythe, and began to walk toward them "I'll reap your heads- No, I'll make you suffer in all the ways I know"_

 _"Ruby, stop!" but Weiss stopped her._

 _"Out of the way Weiss or I'll kill you"_

 _"No, look at her action. Do you want to make them vain?"_

 _Ruby falls to her Knees crying, all the other members of team RWBY and Team JNPR followed her._

* * *

"My deepest apologies" said Ozpin looking at Nu.

"Tomorrow will be all combat class, so don't come late" said Glynda before leaving.

"So…what do we do about that Relius guy?" asked Blake.

"You, nothing, I'll ask someone to do some research about him. Did she tell you something about him?" asked Ozpin

"I have noted all the information she had told us" said Weiss while giving him a piece of paper.

"Thank you Weiss, you can all stay here, I'll talk with Professor Oobleck" said Ozpin before turning to team JNPR "as for you-"

"We will go to class" said Pyrrah "they still need to be on date about the lessons"

Ozpin only nodded and left, leaving team RWBY near Nu's bed.

* * *

In Ozpin's office

The team CRDL alongside Glynda were waiting for Ozpin to come back.

"What make him be there for all that time?" asked the team leader, but the teacher didn't glance toward them "come on it was only self-defense"

The elevator opened and Ozpin came out of it "do you know your situation?"

"I did nothing wrong, she pushed me, I only-"

"Replied?" finished "I have a recorded the entire scene, I saw it, again and again. She is more human than you, that I am sure of it"

"So what? Are you gonna expel us?"

"No, since she forgives you, you are not going to be expelled. Prepare yourselves tomorrow, you are going to have combat class for all the day" said Ozpin.

"What? What about-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ozpin.

"What a pain in the ass" said Caradin before leaving.

"This generation is truly pathetic, don't you think?" said a rock voice.

"I agree with you Qrow" said Ozpin.

"So why did you call me?"

"To find a man, his name is Relius Clover, here's a paper with all the information we could get about him"

"Considerer him found" said Qrow before walking toward the window.

"One more thing" added Ozpin "he is very dangerous, so don't engage him in fight"

"Okay, I gocha" replied Qrow before becoming a crow and fly off the window.

* * *

 **I didn't try to make Nu sounds weak, It's just that she have two personalities: one is the obelient girl, while the other is "Ragna let's kill each other".**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are still angry about Nu, well here you won't.**

* * *

In the morning, everyone went to combat class, even team CRDL.

"Everyone's here? Good" said Glynda with Nu standing next to her.

"Miss Goodwitch, why did you call this day a full combat class?" ask a student.

"To teach you something of course and the lesson is 'What to do against a real monster?'. Team CRDL come here, you will face Nu Thirteen. Nu you have my permission to disable your limiters and do whatever you want with them" said the professor.

 _ **Play track Awakening The Chaos II**_

"Engaging the Murakumo. Disable all the limiters. Ready to fight"

"Good, begin!" as soon as Glynda said it, Nu began to flight.

"Legacy Edge" a portal appeared and millions of swords come out of it "Not yet"

"What the fu-"

Without letting Caradin take his breath Nu teleport above him and "Calamity Sword" a big sword fell upon them. But Nu didn't stop "Going mode Overdrive. Sword Of Izanami"

"Please stop, I need to catch my breath" begged Caradin.

"No! Don't stop!" ordered Glynda.

"Resuming the total extermination of the targets" said Nu while lifting her hand to the sky "Releasing Murakumo Unit. From beyond the realm of souls and birth, I call upon Ur's sword to bring ruin upon my enemies! Perish" a gigantic sword began to fall on them, but fortunately for them, they could evade it in time, just one millimeter and they were dead.

"Its look like team CRDL still needs training. Anyone except team CRDL is free to do whatever they want"

"What?! That not fair!" said Caradin to his professor.

"Nu, please continue"

"Voice acknowledged as Glynda Goodwitch. Resuming the extermination of targets" said Nu with her hand.

"Deploying petals" Nu planted swords in their feet "You shall not escape"

"Wait, we are sorry, alright. Now, please stop" again begged Caradin.

"Don't worry Nu, you can take your time, you still have five hours and the break of lunch" said Glynda

"True Impreza" and swords began to rain on them.

 _ **Stop track**_

* * *

In the infirmary, team CRDL awoke and they see Ozpin standing next to the window.

"I you want to know how many hours you have been here, it's been 12 hours. The damages done by Nu were, well, a bit too much. But the good point is that you know who strong she is" said Ozpin.

"Bullshit, why only us?" asked Caradin.

"This girl is capable of killing everyone in this world. If she didn't replied back there, it's because I told her to follow the rules to the letter. So let me tell you this, the next time you approach her, she will reply, and you will be punished" said Ozpin.

"She only did this because she catches us by surprise, next time she won't be this lucky, I'm sure of it" said Caradin.

"If you say so, I am needed somewhere so, bye" said Ozpin as he was leaving "before I forgot, if you are planning to apologize to her, you won't find her until tomorrow evening. Her team has a day off"

"Tomorrow, we'll show to this bitch who rules Beacon" said Caradin with a feral grin.

* * *

In the morning, team RWBY was walking around town.

"The Vytal Festival, Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" said Weiss with excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much Weiss. It's kinda weird" commented Ruby.

"How could you not smile?" asked Weiss "a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world"

"It's appeared to be interesting for me" said Nu "is it fun?"

"Of course it's fun" answered Weiss.

"Can you answer me: Why are we heading to the docks?" asked Nu.

"They smell like fish" commented Ruby.

"It's normal. A lot of ships arrive with fish here" said Nu.

"I heard students visiting from other schools are coming today, and as representative of Beacon, I feel that this is my duty to welcome them to our fine kingdom" answered Weiss.

"I will go do some groceries Professor Ozpin asked me" said Nu to Ruby.

"Good luck Nu" replied Ruby.

* * *

In a darken alley, Caradin and his gang were tailing team RWBY.

"Looks like she's going to bitch around" said Caradin "this is our chance let's get her!"

"Yeah let's show her what happens when someone mess with us" said a member of team CRDL.

Nu turns and faces them "well if it isn't the little girl who thinks that she is better than us, tell you what: you come with us, without trouble, and nothing 'bad' is going to happen to you" said Caradin.

"Treat level F detected. Refusing order" said Nu.

"Don't fuck with me you-" said Caradin with his fist flying toward Nu's face, until he was stopped by her hand "what the fuck is that?"

Nu broke Caradin's hand and said "Here isn't Beacon, so I could kill you with ease without anyone comes to your rescue. Gravitational Field" adding more gravitation under the gang.

"Stop that you bitch" said one of the gang.

"You broke his arm" said the other.

"I can do worst" said Nu with a cold voice.

"What are you?!" said a crying Caradin.

"I am a Murakumo unit" answered Nu.

"Do something about my arm you bitch!"

"Negative. I don't receive orders from you" And Nu left them.

"Come back!" she didn't even glance toward them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tuskon's book trade, two teens entered. One was a gray haired boy, who was looking in the books, as for the second, it was a green haired girl.

"coming- Huh, how may I help you?" asked the book-keeper.

"Do you have 'The thief and the butcher'?" asked the girl.

"Yes…Do you want an example?"

"No, no…Just wondering. How about 'The violet garden'?"

"He got it" said the grey haired boy.

"Wow! The options are nice" replied the girl.

"Do you have any comics?" asked the boy.

"In the front" answered Tuskon.

"Oh, no, wait, do you have 'Third crusade'?" asked the green haired teen.

"Hmm…Well…I don't believe we carry that one" answered the man.

"Oh, please remind me of the catch phrase" said the boy.

"Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun" said sadly the man.

"Except 'the third crusade'" said the boy.

A voice came from behind the man "judging over a simple mistake, what a joke. Dear Tukson, your place bring some interesting people"

"I'm sorry about that mister Relius" said the man.

"It's not a problem, I do believe that I own you one for letting me use the room for repairing Ignis" said Relius with a smile "and this people here are going to trouble, right?"

"Big talk for an old man. No, a weird old man" said the boy.

"Oh, you are very intriguing my dear friend, what is your name?" asked Relius.

"And why should I answer your question?"

"For two reasons: One, to be polite, and two, so I can l give you a new name after the operation I will do on your corpse"

"Keep dreaming old man" said the boy while lunching himself on Relius, but he was blocked by a mechanical arm, which was under his cape.

"To slow, but don't worry, after the operation you will be faster than sound. Well, if you survive, of course" said Relius with a creepy smile.

"Screw you old man" said the boy.

"Mercury, watch out!" said the girl to her friend.

A big doll was standing behind him "Ignis! Take care of them and bring them to me" ordered the masked man.

"Huh Emerald, do you think you can do something about 'this'?" asked Mercury.

"This is not a human, so my semblance is useless against it" replied the girl.

"I'll take care of the toy, you take care of the old fart he seems 'human' at least" said the boy to Emerald.

"Okay" replied the girl lunching herself toward Relius, but he guarded above him "how?! How did you see in my illusion?"

"It's simple my dear Emerald, It's because you are still weak in that. Not for someone from this world, but for me, I saw in the Boundary" replied Relius.

"You are not human" said Emerald.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm still human"

After quite sometimes, Mercury was beaten and Emerald was out of breath.

"Now I find you pathetic. Ignis! Throw them out. Sorry for the commotion Tukson" said Relius.

"This isn't a problem. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find something I lost in this world"

"Good luck"

"Thank you. Now, let's go, Ignis" said Relius before leaving.

* * *

 **If you ask about Relius, he saw in the Boundary.**

 **And Nu's Astral is slow so this is normal to evade it if she didn't grab you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need to tell you: I can stop writing for a week or few days**

 **The reason: my mother don't stop bugging me about staying away from my computer**

* * *

In the evening, Nu returned to team RWBY's room.

"I don't understand why this is causing so much trouble!" yelled Weiss.

"That is the problem!" yelled back Blake.

"You realize that you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil. Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because people like Caradin, people like YOU that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like ME!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"Why are you yelling at each other?" asked Nu.

"It's because Weiss is a racist!" answered Blake.

"No! I'm not a racist! I say things as I see them!" replied Weiss.

"I understand now why Blake Belladonna is angry. Since she is a Faunus" said Nu.

"What?" said Weiss.

"I-Huh-I" Blake rush out of the room in an outstanding speed.

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Nu.

"No, it's just taken us by surprise" answered Ruby with a sad tone.

"How did you know she's a Faunus?" asked Yang.

"Her ribbon moves for times to times. This isn't normal for a human" answered Nu.

"Hmph, she's probably a member of the terrorist group" said Weiss.

"Come on Weiss, don't be like that, she's our teammate" said Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake ran toward the courtyard, took off her ribbon to make a place to cat ears.

"I Knew you would look better without the ribbon" said a voice behind her.

* * *

In the streets of Vale, Relius was walking.

"This world is quite interesting, so full of tests subjects. Like you my dear friend, who was following me" said Relius.

"So you knew. I see now why Ozpin told me to watch myself around you" said Qrow.

"Being capable of transforming your own body. I would like to do some tests on you if you don't mind" said Relius with a smile.

"No chance in hell pal" replied Qrow.

"What a shame, Ignis!" And the doll appeared behind him.

"That unfair pal, two against one. Are you afraid of losing?" taunted Qrow.

"Winning, losing, those are words, nothing more, nothing less. The most important think is the result" said Relius "and I always make sure that my subjects are perfect"

"Just like the girl?" asked Qrow.

"I see that you have met the Prime Field, do you know where I can find it?"

"Well…Let's say 'no', what are you going to do?"

"I could use Geara Lugia but that's a waste of time" answered Relius "I am sure that torture is nothing for you. Now, Ignis, let's be on our way"

"Its look like taunting is useless against you pal" said Qrow.

"Yes, I prefer actions, not words" replied Relius.

* * *

In the morning, team RWBY had received many deliveries destined to Nu, Ruby and the others unpacked the gifts.

"Woah, look at this red dress" said Weiss.

"Nu, how did you get this?" asked Ruby.

"I helped peoples. And they thanked me" answered Nu.

"Were you really just doing some groceries to Ozpin?" asked Yang.

"Affirmative. I just helped those who were in my way" answered Nu.

"'How to smile', what a strange book" said Ruby.

"This is a gift from an owner of a bookstore I helped" replied Nu.

"How did you help him?" asked Yang.

"He wanted to move out of the kingdom. I helped him carrying his things" answered Nu.

"I see, well you got to yourself a good reputation, at least" said Ruby with a smile.

"I have a question" said Nu to the members of team RWBY.

"What is it?"

"Are we going to look for Blake Belladonna?" asked Nu.

"Of course, she's our teammate" said Ruby.

"She is YOUR teammate not MINE" said Weiss.

"Weiss, stop being a baby" said Yang to the white haired teen "she is the B of team RWBY"

"Yang Xiao Long is right. Blake Belladonna is a member of this team. Your anger must not blind the truth. You must let your anger go so you can see the true self of Blake Belladonna" said Nu.

"Nu has a point you know" said Yang "she must have her reason for hiding such a thing from us"

"Fine! Let's look for her!" replied angrily Weiss.

"You need to calm down first Weiss Schnee" said Nu.

"I am calm!" replied Weiss.

"Yeah…if you say so" said Yang.

"Let's go!" said Ruby.

Sometime later, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nu were looking for Blake in town.

"Weiss, you're not helping" said Ruby.

"Oh, you know who might help? The police" said Weiss.

"Ugh, Weiss…"

"It was just an idea"

"I suggest that we split up. Yang Xiao Long goes with Weiss Schnee. Ruby Rose goes with me" said Nu.

"Yeah let's do that" said Ruby.

* * *

In the evening, Nu and Ruby decided to search the docks. They found Blake with a monkey Faunus, facing an orange haired teen and members of the White Fang.

"Blake!" said Ruby from her spot.

"Ruby? And Nu?" said Blake with astonishment.

"Hi there Red, long time no see. I see that you have brought a friend" said the orange haired teen "I'm Roman Torchwick, nice to meet you, White"

"Nu, prepare to fight!" ordered Ruby.

"Engaging the Murakumo" said Nu while fusing with the Lux Santus.

Roman whistled and said "nice one White, I think I like you"

Nu lifted her hand and said "Legacy Edge" wiping the members of the White Fang.

Roman, who evaded the attacks, said "wow, that's really something. Are you interested in abandoning those losers of Beacon and Join me? I assure you that you won't regret it. I can make you rich, and with your power you can change the world"

"No! She won't" said furiously Ruby.

"Shut it Red, I'm talking to her not you" replied Roman.

"The Prime Field stills need MY accord to do that" said a voice that froze Roman.

"Not YOU again" said the orange haired teen.

"It's nice to see you again, now, Ignis! Bring me his cane" and the doll swiftly took the cane.

"Hey! Give it back to me!" yelled Roman.

"Nu! Take care of him!" ordered Relius.

"Voice acknowledged as Colonel Relius Clover. Deploying petals" and the swords began to fly toward Roman. But, fortunately for him, he evaded all of them.

"Next time White" said Roman before escaping in a Bullhead.

"What a waste of time. Nu! Let's go!" said Relius.

"What? Why are you ordering her around? Who are you?" asked Ruby revealing her scythe.

"My my, this day is surely MY day. Nu! Take her weapon" said the masked man.

And Nu turns, facing Ruby "Nu, stop! Snap out of it!" yelled Ruby making Nu to stop moving.

"Intriguing, you can force her to obey you. Ignis! Take her weapon" but to Relius surprise, Nu intercepted Ignis.

"I…am…a member… of…team RWBY" said the prime field.

"You even turn it against me. Intriguing indeed" said Relius with a smile.

 **Play track Plastic Night II**

While Nu was busy with Ignis, Ruby charged Relius.

"Good, you know some tricks, I give you that" said Relius dodging Ruby's attacks.

"You're fast"

Blake tried to attack him from behind, but he blocked her "not bad for a cat Faunus. But, I know someone who can attack faster than you"

"And how about a monkey" said the other Faunus trying to kick him.

"Watch out Sun!" yelled Blake, but he was caught in a green arm.

"You are pathetic, but yet, interesting at the same time. It's look like I need to add a level. Req Vinum" and the three attackers were trapped in various cogwheels and gears "now, witch one of you will be my first test subject?"

"You aren't human, you are a monster!" yelled Ruby.

"How rude, your school needs to teach you good manners" said Relius to Ruby.

"What do you know anyway?" asked Blake.

"My dear little kitty, I founded the Military Academy of the NOL. I must say that I am still disappointed that Carl dropout of it" said Relius to Blake.

"WHAAAAAT?!" said the three at the same time.

"Can you let them go?" said a voice that makes Ruby smile "I hate seeing a former headmaster doing such a thing"

"Uncle Qrow!" said Ruby.

Relius laughed and said "me? Headmaster? Don't be ridiculous. I said that I 'Founded' the school, not 'Headed' the school. I haven't laugh like that quite some time, to thank you I will set them free" Relius snapped his fingers and the cogwheels and gears disappeared "now tell me more about your school"

 **Stop track.**

* * *

 **I was thinking to bring Hazama, but Relius is enough, Right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm doing my best to complete this story as fast as I can.**

 **And for Hazama I only saw one 'review' that said to add him.**

* * *

In Ozpin's office, Relius was discussing with Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and a black haired man wearing white cloths.

"Welcome to…Remnant Relius Clover" said Ozpin.

"Come on Ozpin, this man is dangerous. He should be locked up" said the black haired man.

"I don't think that will work. His doll is not a play-toy. If he was that dangerous, then why are we still alive Ironwood?" replied Ozpin.

"You need to listen to Ozpin 'James'" said Qrow with a taunting smile "I've seen what he could do. No, I've seen the minimum of his efforts in a fight against four opponents"

"That's not the point Qrow!" yelled James.

"Too much noise. If you have brought me here to give me a headache, then I think that I will be on my way with the Murakumo unit" said Relius holding his head.

"Unfortunately, you can't take Nu with you yet. She needs to complete her studies her at Beacon" said Ozpin.

Relius laughed and said "Nu doesn't need anything, all what she needs have been implanted in her: How to kill her enemy. That reminds me to updates her and erase any kind of things she learned here"

"That's cold you know? You surly need to study how to speak normally with people Relius" said a green haired in a black costume.

"Who are you?! How did you got here?!" asked Ironwood.

"I think that you can do an exception with him. My name is Hazama, and I got here because your security sucks. Not enough to activate my grimoire" said the man.

"And you surly took your time" replied the masked man.

"I forgot myself when I was playing with a girl. If I remember correctly her name was Winter Schnee, reminds me the major of the 4th Magic Division, you know, Major Jin Kisaragi"

"And how so?"

"She can use ice"

"Hazama, the major don't 'use' ice, he 'manipulate' ice. Please, remember it"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"You've fought Winter Schnee?" asked Glynda.

"Please, don't insult me, I didn't use my Oroboros" answered the man.

"Good for that ice queen" said Qrow, learning glares from Glynda and Ironwood "stop glaring at me like that, I just commented"

"So you know each other?" asked Ozpin the two newcomers.

"Well…how to put it? Let's say he created me" answered Hazama.

"This isn't time for joking my boy!" replied Ironwood.

"How rude! You'd better stay quiet or you'll regret it, and also I'm over 100 year old" said Hazama opening one of his eyes on the man.

"Wha-" said the general before he was interrupted by Relius.

"Trust me, making him angry is a big mistake. And he have said the truth, he don't know how to promptly lie" and the people stares at him.

"So, you think that you play god by creating persons?" asked the general.

"I don't create people" corrected Relius "I create things that I can use in my experiments"

"Disgusting, and to think that such a sweet girl obey you" said Glynda.

"Obeyed me. Its look like she have changed when she came here" said relius.

"Can we return to our main subject?" asked Ozpin.

"You want us to join your 'school'?" asked Hazama.

"Yes, we need as much manpower as possible" answered Hazama.

"Is this a combat school?" asked Relius.

"Yeah, why're you asking" said Qrow.

"He just wants to 'Observe' your students" answered Hazama.

"Observe?" asked Ozpin.

"You'll not like the answer" said Hazama to the man.

"I see that I have a lot of work if I decide to join: First, securing the school, then, creating combat dolls that can help them, and finally, make sure that their weapons are good enough" said Relius holding his chin.

"If that can help, then you have my permission to do so" said Ozpin to the masked man.

"I will need to do some adjustments on Nu" said Relius.

"And why you need to do that?" asked Glynda.

"To make her use her full might" answered Relius.

"Can I ask you something?" asked the general, having the attention of the scientist "can you have a look in a weapon of Atlas?"

"You know how to speak with him" commented Hazama.

"Yes, I can do that. When will I see that weapon?" said Relius.

"Penny! Come!" as soon as the general yelled those two worlds an orange haired girl entered and bowed to every person in the room.

"She kinda reminds me of the number twelve, you know" commented Hazama.

"Please don't remind me of this failure" said Relius before smiling and walking toward the girl "I will need a week and some materials"

"And by materials he means people" said Hazama.

"What kind of monster are you?!" asked furiously Glynda.

Relius only sights and said "you are the third person calling me a monster. You people knows nothing of science"

Seeing where this is leading Iron wood said "we have some prisoners of the White Fang, you can use them" earning a smile from Relius.

"Don't worry, you will like the result" said Relius to the general.

"You can't be serious James?! You accept his method?!" asked Glynda with shock.

"Now then, Lets began, shall we?" said Relius with a smile.

"I think that I'll begin in reinforcing the security of this school" said Hazama to Ozpin who responded with a nod.

"Will you also need 'Materials'?" asked Glynda.

"Oh dear, why are you applying that I'm like him" pointing Relius "I don't like violence and I always try to avoided" said Hazama.

"Like with the ice queen?" asked Qrow.

"She attacked me, I only defended myself" replied the green haired man.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, team RWBY and team JNPR were having a food battle.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" yelled Ruby as the same time as Sun and a blue haired teen entered.

After half an hour, the battle ended with the victory of Ruby and team RWBY, leaving a mess.

"I love these guys" commented Sun.

Glynda entered and arranged the place "children, please do not play with you food" Nora burped and Yang fell from the sky.

"Let it go" said Ozpin who just came.

Glynda sights and said "there're supposed to be the defenders of the world"

"They will be, but now they're still children, and with Relius Clover joining us, they will live through hell. They deserve to play a little" said Ozpin.

Nu walked in front of them bowed and said "I am sorry for the commotion we have done"

"Oh Nu, if only everyone was like you, my life will be easier" said Glynda.

"Come on now, she have made a lot of progress in breaking her shell" replied Ozpin and both of them smiled at that fact.


	7. Chapter 7

**I see that NO ONE review anymore, and that makes me sad.**

 **I accept even critics.**

* * *

In a warehouse, Mercury and Emerald were scolded by a black haired woman.

"So to summarize, you let your target escape, and an old man, who can see trough Emerald's illusion, beats you with a doll, which is equipped with blades, and you are here alive. Do you think that I'm that stupid?" said the women.

"This is the truth, he also use some robotic arms" said Emerald.

"And why are you still alive? If he was that dangerous, wouldn't you be dead now?" asked the women.

"He said that we aren't interesting enough for him" answered Mercury.

"Can you describe him at least?" asked the women while holding her forehead.

"Well, he's blonde with a golden opera mask, and he wears a magenta cape and purple cloths" answered Emerald.

The women said nothing and remembered something "Roman! Would you be nice and come here?" asked the black haired women.

"What do you want Cinder? I'm busy searching for a weapon" said Roman who was coming.

"Do you remember the description of the man who took your cane?" asked Cinder.

"It was the doll who took it, not the man" said the orange haired teen.

"Can you describe it?"

"Big, magenta cloths and blue eyes" said Roman.

"Just like the one owned by that old fart" said Mercury.

"Where did you first met him?" asked Cinder.

"When I was in Tukson book trade, why?" said Roman.

"So he had engaged him then" mumbled Cinder.

"I don't think so" said Emerald "I heard him said 'Thank you for letting me repair Ignis' or something like that"

"Repair?" asked Cinder.

"Now that you mention it, that doll was faster when it took my weapon" said Roman.

"I see" said Cinder with a grin "we must absolutely recruit him"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Beacon, Caradin and team CRDL were walking in the hall as they heard the other students speak about them.

"Look, it's the 'Strongest team' of Beacon" said a girl.

"All what they do is talk" said another.

"One little girl kicked their asses"

"Oh, you talk about Nu Thirteen?"

"Yeah, they even found Caradin crying and-"

"SHUT IT!" yelled Caradin.

"We need to regain our honor boss" said one of the gang.

"I know! Now I need to find that animal to stress out and maybe have some fun" said Caradin.

"Why not going to the city, and have fun in the arcade?" said another member of team CRDL.

"We have a new teacher and a new class, I think that we will wait a little time before ditch class" replied Caradin.

When they entered the class, they were greeted by a green haired man.

"Welcome" said the man with a smile that sent chills trough their spine "my name is Hazama, unfortunately, I'm not your teacher, I will replace him. He have a delicate project, and he asked me to tell you this" after clearing his throat "'You are nothing more than subjects to me, but I will help you with your weaponry, Hazama will show you how to proceed and you will obey him. I have given you permission to use a machine to strengthen you weapons. Work well, my guinea pigs' that what he said"

Everyone in class looked at him with the expression 'What an asshole!'

"Well, today was only a presentation day you will have to wait until the next week" said Hazama "class, you are-" but he was interrupted by Caradin.

"Where is that machine?" asked Caradin.

Hazama only looked at him "I take that you are Caradin of team CRDL" said with his smile "you are still angry that you lost against the Prime Field, correct?"

"None of your business you bastard!"

"Language Cary, language" said Hazama.

"Don't call me like that!" yelled Caradin.

"You don't know the world respect, right?" asked Hazama with one eye open.

Ruby raised her hand "Heu…professor Hazama, can we go now?"

Hazama turned his attention to Ruby "yes, of course. And, please, stop calling me professor, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Relius was with Penny in Atlas Detention Facility.

"Choose one of them to be you new body my dear" said Relius with a smile.

Penny began to choose, and she pointed a female Faunus with wolf ears and tail.

"Bring her and ten prisoner to me, I will do the rest" ordered Relius.

"Do what he says!" said Ironwood to his men "are you sure that will work?"

"Don't worry my dear James, I will perfect her. Like the Prime Field" said Relius to the General.

"You said that it will take a week, why?" asked Ironwood.

"Normally it takes months, but with this Dust, the smelting will take only a week" answered Relius.

"What did you used before?"

"Seither"

"What's that?"

"This is a substance that covers the planet. It cannot be tasted, smelled, or seen. However, in thick clumps it can be seen, and it looks like a black fog. The element can be categorized as a Particle Type Program, and it's unknown how and what creates it. The Boundary is filled with it" said the scientist.

"But why this will take lesser time with the Dust?" asked Ironwood.

"Dust is a natural energy here, unlike the Seither, that was created by the black beast" answered Relius "and because Dust is stable, unlike the Seither"

"And…how are you going to use the prisoners?" asked Ironwood.

"One of them will be the new body of Penny. As for the rest, I will use them to create a copy of the Lux Santus: Murakumo" answered Relius.

"You seems like you have planned this from the beginning" said the General.

"I planned this from the moment I've landed my eyes on Penny"

"You are truly dangerous" mumbled Ironwood.

"I will take that as a compliment, for now" said Relius "by the way, can I ask you a service?"

"Yes"

"Can you give me the files of Penny?" asked Relius "with that I can work properly and quickly"

"Very well" said Ironwood with a nod.

"I thank you, General Ironwood" said Relius with a smile.

* * *

In Beacon, Nu was talking with the Faunus she 'saved'.

"Um…thank you for helping me Nu Thirteen" said the girl in embarrassment "my name is Velvet Scarlatina. I-I-It's nice to meet you"

"I am also happy to make your acquaintance, Velvet Scarlatina" replied Nu.

"I was thinking, are you free tomorrow?" asked the Faunus, who was red.

"Tomorrow is a -" said Nu before being interrupted.

"Hospital day for both of you" said Caradin.

Nu was glaring at them, then, she said "the lesson from last time wasn't enough?" she then turned to a shaking Velvet "Their level is F, and you level is D. They are afraid. They attack you only to make you feel weak against them" she took a few steps, and said "you aren't worthy to use the Murakumo" she then rushed behind the team and they fell like flies.

"Nice display of strength Nu, Relius would be half happy about it" said the green haired man.

"Professor Hazama?" said Velvet.

"I think that I told you to stop calling me Professor, right?" said Hazama "both of you are dismissed, I will take 'them' to the infirmary. Watch out in your way~"

Nu and Velvet took their leave and talked about tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, my mom had forced me to stay away from the computer and I had hardly time to write this FanFic.**

* * *

In Atlas Research Facility, Relius and Ironwood were in their way to the lab where the operation will begin until someone stood in their way.

"I refuse to let my daughter become like one of those monsters!" said angrily the man.

"Professor Polendina, he will just adjust her" said the General.

"I still refuse!" replied the professor.

"Then let's test her" said Relius "if she can win against Ignis, I will go back in Vale. What do you say?"

"You can't understand! Penny is more than an Atlesian weapon for me, she's my only daughter"

"Do you really think that you can call yourself a scientist? If you are truly a man of science, then your experiments mustn't be done only on small animals but on everything" said Relius.

"You talk like you can experiment on your own family" commented Ironwood with disgust.

"But it's already done. Ignis is now powerful, Eda is now a Nox Nyctores, and Carl is ready to face the world" replied Relius with a smile.

"You monster, how dare you touch your family? Transform them into weapons" said the professor with anger in his eyes "I will NEVER let someone like you touch my daughter"

'That's no good, if this Relius person decide to go, then we will have a problem' thought Ironwood 'but he seems like someone who never stand back'

"Very well, you have made your decision, I will now take my leave." Said Relius with disappointment in his face.

"Wait! You can't go now!" quickly said the General hoping to change his mind.

"This is his decision to make, I will only go back to Vale and assist Ozpin" said Relius before turning his back to the Altesian.

"Arrest this man!" Ordered the General which make Relius look at him with interest "you will stay here and make weapons for the Alterian army"

Relius laughed and snapped his fingers making Ignis appearing behind him "Ignis! Destroy them!" and the robots of Atlas were destroyed in merely seconds "I don't like when someone try and force me to do something, better for you to repay me for the annoyance"

"So this is Ignis" said the Professor Polendina "was she your sister?"

"No, she is my wife" said Relius, leaving them in shock and horror.

"You mean 'was' not 'is'?" asked the General.

"She IS still mine after all" said proudly Relius "body and soul"

"Disgusting" commented the scientist.

"Now, Ignis! Let's go!" said Relius before walking away.

* * *

In vale, Nu and Velvet were taking a day off. Velvet was happy to have a new 'human' friend, and Nu is emotionless like in her habit. Meanwhile, team RWBY and team CFVY were tailing them.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Nu will see us sooner or later" said Ruby.

"I'm with Ruby, Coco; Nu is not a normal girl, and you have already seen her fight. The sword she carries is-" said Weiss before being interrupted by the girl Coco.

"I know that damn it, but look at Velvet" pointed the leader of team "she's red at the point that cars would mistake her with the tri-color and may stop" seeing how this is turning she decide to intervene.

"Coco look" said Blake "its look like Caradin wants to die, not that bother me"

"That was a bad joke Blake" commented Yang.

Meanwhile with the team CRDL.

"We will take them with surprise" whispered the leader to the rest of his team, earning a nod.

But unfortunately for him, Nu was looking in their direction "Engaging Murakumo. Deploy petals" and swords rained on them.

Team RWBY and team CFVY were looking in the 'team', who was barely alive "I think they will be ok, right?" asked Coco, earning everyone nods.

* * *

In Ozpin's office, James Ironwood, who was red of anger, speaks with the headmaster of Beacon trough the monitor.

"I can't believe he just left with no word!" said angrily the General "and he wants me to pay him for the 'Annoyance'!"

"Well…you forced him, didn't you?" asked Ozpin.

"He asked for the 'Material' I provide it, he asked for a good laboratory I've given him a full access to the best research facility in Atlas, But one single word from the professor who created Penny and he turned back!" answered the General.

"You certainly didn't know how to proceed with him my little soldier, that all" said Hazama who appeared behind Ozpin.

"Hmph. I'm happy to see you to, vermin" replied the General Ironwood with hatred.

"Thank you for the compliment, you're making me blush" said Hazama with a taunting smile.

"Why you…" James was ready to insult the sake before regaining his posture "anyway, he can't be trusted"

"Are you talking about Hazama or about Relius Clover?" asked Ozpin.

"You are hurting me Ozzy. I do my maximum to help you, and you are insulting me. You are horrible" commented sarcastically Hazama.

"I will say both, Relius is only thinking about his own research, and the snake is not worthy of trust" answered James.

"You are making me cry *sob* *sob*. Like I care that YOU trust me!" said Hazama as he open one eye.

"Shut it you snake! You are just a vermin that needs to be crushed!" replied James

"Will both of you stop with this childish actions?" said Ozpin with a serious tone.

Hazama turned and said nothing and the general glared at the snake.

* * *

Nu came back from the city and got ready to depart with team RWBY.

"Are you ready cutie?" said the blue haired teenager, hoping to earn at least a smile from the girl.

Nu stares at him coldly and said "chance of subject to seduce me are -10000%"

"That is a TRUE cold shoulder" commented Yang.

"Stop that! We need to be ready to move" yelled Weiss.

"Don't worry; chances of success are 65%. Chances of failing are 15%. Chances of survive and escape are 10%. Chances of dying are 10%" said Nu with no emotion and no worry.

"Hey!" whispered the blue hared teen to Sun.

"What is it Neptune?" whispered the Faunus back.

"Do you know a way to hit on this cute little thing" whispered Neptune while pointing Nu.

"Blake told me that a boy tried to hit on her" replied Sun.

"And?"

"She chopped his tree, and broken his nuts" answered Sun, making Neptune gulped.

* * *

 **I want to Kill Roman in the next chapter, but maybe I can let him live for some chapters and kill him in MT Glenn.**

 **Your tough please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I need to tell you this: I will stop writing until the end of december.**

 **The reason: THE FUCKING EXAMS!**

 **but worry not, I will never give up the story**

* * *

Team RWBY, Nu, Sun, Neptune and Hazama were in their way to Vale. Hazama were sneezing all the way, making the others worry.

"Huh, are you all right Mister Hazama?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, I am ju-Achoo-I am just allergic to c-Achoo-cats" said painfully Hazama.

"Sorry about that" said Blake, making Hazama looking at her with questioning.

"Come on bud, why don't you just relax and try to forget your problems?" said Sun.

"Anyways" said Hazama with a tissue "I will go with Sun and Blake to the White Fang conference, Yang and Neptune will go searching for informations about Roman Torchwick, and finally, Nu, Ruby, and Weiss will try to stay nearby. Understood?" explained Hazama, everyone nodded and they split apart.

* * *

Yang and Neptune have arrived in a Club.

"Come on, my friends are in here" said Yang.

"And where exactly is…here?" asked Neptune with worry.

Inside, the barman seemed happy, his workers arranged the place, and two of them entered in a hurry.

"Quickly close the door she's coming" said one of them.

"What you two idiots doing?" asked angrily the barman.

They said things like "Junior she's back" or "Don't let her in", and then, the door exploded, letting Yang enter "Guess who's back?" and everyone aimed her, she only glared at the DJ to cut out the music.

"Yeah, so could you define friend for me?" asked Neptune, who appeared behind her.

"Stop, Stop. Nobody shoot" said Junior "Blondie, You're here! Why?"

"You still own me a drink" and she dragged him with her.

* * *

In a dark alley, Hazama, Blake and Sun were spying at the entry to the White Fang lair.

"I go first, you wait some time, and then you will enter. Understood?" said Hazama.

When Hazama tried to enter, he was stopped by a man, "Sorry sir, but humans aren't allowed here" said the man in the door.

"Don't worry, I'm not truly human" said Hazama while opening his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry about that…"

"Just call me, Hazama"

"Sorry again mister Hazama, seeing a snake Faunus is rare, very rare if I should say"

"Don't worry about that, I like keeping my eyes shut"

"Here's your mask"

"Thank you, if you excuse me" and Hazama entered in the building.

30 minutes later, Blake and Sun entered.

"I don't get it, if you believe what you are doing is right, why hide who you are?" asked Sun.

"The masks are symbols, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we choose to wear faces of monsters" answered Blake.

"Grimm masks. That, kinda dark" commented Sun.

"So was the guy who started it" replied Blake.

"Always sun shines and rain-bows with you…" commented Sun.

As they entered, they spotted Hazama, who was in the front.

"You think we should join him?" asked Sun.

"No, if Torchwick sees us together he can't infiltrate the White Fang" answered Blake.

"I see, well I hope that we won't be in trouble" replied Sun.

A member of the White Fang with a different mask began to talk "Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we fought for, for so long", thus, Torchwick appeared at scene.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, hold your applauses" said Roman.

"What's a human doing here?!" asked a deer Faunus with anger.

"I'm glad you asked deery. Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst. Case in point. So I understand why you would see us all locked away, or better yet: killed!" as he continued Sun whispered to Blake.

"So, is he going somewhere with this or…"

"…I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life. And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around, no offence to any rodents in the room" he snapped his fingers and a giant machine appeared.

"Uh…that's a big robot" commented Sun.

"How did he get that?" asked Blake.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they…hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers and sisters have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you would rather stay within the city, that's fine. But, if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you" said Roman "any questions?"

"We should get out of here" whispered Blake.

"Will all new recruits please come forward" said the White Fang member.

"My my, this is interesting" said Hazama with a smile "I hope things will go well for me"

"Hey! No humans within the White Fang!" said the member.

With a heavy sight Hazama removed his mask and opened his eyes "seriously, how many time do I have to open my eyes?" asked annoyingly Hazama.

"Sorry, it's just that you don't know who you can trust in this time" said the member "you name"

"Hazama, just Hazama" answered Hazama.

"Very well, welcome brother Hazama"

* * *

Back to the Club.

"I don't know" said Junior holing his head.

"How can you not know?" asked Yang.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back" answered Junior.

"So, where did they go?" asked Neptune.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" replied Junior "they never came back. Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find what I want" said Yang.

"I've already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them! Which is something I can relate to!" replied Junior while glaring at his men, who did the same to him.

"C'mone Neptune" said yang, who walked toward the exit.

"We get everything we need?" asked Neptune.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck" answered Yang.

* * *

Nu began to look the sky.

"Is something wrong Nu?" asked Weiss.

Nu smile and mumbled "Ragna, you finally came to kill Nu"

"What?" asked the two girls, who didn't understand a single thing.

"Finally, I've been waiting a long time, Ragna" said Nu normally with a voice, which scared Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

 **Surprize! Yeah I've finally decided to add Ragna. But not only Ragna, there are two others from BB world.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finished this chapter, but unfortunately, I don't have the right to sit on the computer until I finish my exams.**

 **Enjoy and leave a review please.**

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were looking at Nu with fear and astonishment.

"Nu? Are you okay?" asked Ruby.

Nu began to laugh hysterically and said "don't worry Ragna, I'll come and got you, after that we can become one"

"Stop this nonsense Nu!" ordered Weiss.

Nu fused with her Arch-Enemy Event weapon and warned Weiss "don't give orders to Nu or Nu will kill you"

"Nu please, stop that!" ordered Ruby.

"You want to get Ragna for yourself and make him forget about me!" yelled Nu "IwontletyouIwontletyouIwontletyou….I WON'T LET YOU!"

 _ **Play track Awakening The Chaos II**_

"Nu please calm down!" said Ruby trying to put some senses on the girl.

"No! Ragna's mine! Ragna belongs to Nu!" said the Murakumo unit as she fired swords, but the swords were stopped by a glyph of Weiss.

"What the hell happened to Nu?!" asked Weiss.

"I don't know, she was acting like the thing she was until she 'detected' that Ragnar guy" answered Ruby.

"The name's Ragna The Bloodedge kid" said a voice behind them.

"Ragna!" said Nu with happiness and aiming the swords at him "are you going to try penetrating Nu again with your big sword?"

Ruby and Weiss were watching them and imagining something, something inappropriate to a little girl like Nu.

"You haven't change, do you" said Ragna.

"What are you talking about Grim reaper? The Murakumo unit only follows her instincts" said a blue haired man with ridiculously muscular body "and you still own me a fight"

"Shut it Mad Dog!" yelled Ragna.

"Why don't you try to do it?" said the Mad Dog, Weiss and Ruby snapped out of their fantasy of Nu and Ragna doing…something.

"Do you know each other?" asked Ruby.

"She tries to fuse with me in order to become the black beast" answered Ragna.

"And that must be avoided at all cost" continued a feminine voice, letting a brown hair, and squirrel tail and ears girl. And a big pair of boobs.

"You are trying to steal Ragna to me, aren't you?!" yelled Nu.

"Are you jealous of my breasts?" asked the girl, letting the face of the Murakumo unit red of anger and embarrassment.

"Makoto, you aren't helping you know that?" said the grim reaper.

"Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable…" mumbled Nu and many portals appeared behind her "UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Calm down" said a voice that sent chills to Ruby "activating code 000CX09" and the Murakumo Unit calmed down.

 _ **Stop track.**_

"Well…its look like he found us" said Makoto with worry.

"I don't care about you, for now I need to perfect Beacon in order to observe the students" said Relius.

"Relius Clover…long times no see" said the Mad Dog.

"And you are?" asked bluntly Relius.

The Mad Dog chuckled and answered him "I'm the Mad Dog of Sector Seven, Azrael"

"Ah. The Mad Dog. Now I remember, it was during the Ikaruga civil war, right?" replied the scientist.

"Yeah you got that right. Now we will take you and the Azure Grimoire" said Azrael.

"The Azure Grimoire?" asked Relius while looking at Ragna.

"Not me you idiot, the body of Yuki Terumi is an Azure Grimoire" replied Ragna.

They were interrupted by a call of Blake "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOW!" interrupted Sun "they got a robot, and it's big, really big!"

Azrael grinned "Interesting, I can use some warming up"

"The Torchwick guy's in it! But-" yelled Sun before he was interrupted.

"Where are you right now?" asked Relius.

"HEEEEEEEEEEERE!" yelled Sun who passed them followed by a giant robot.

"That's great! That thing is all mine!" roared Azrael before jumping in front of the robot.

"And you are?" asked Roman.

"Your executioner!" Answered Azrael with cheerfulness.

"Don't make me laugh, you don't even have a weapon" replied Roman.

"Weapons are for the weak, I'm not weak, not like you" said Azrael with a taunting tone.

"You…" was all what was heard before he transforms one of the guns into a fist and tried to punch Azrael. Unfortunately, Azrael block it with ease and destroyed the robot with one hit. Roman who was surprised by the feat said to the Mad Dog "you seem to be unique, you know that?"

"You are truly weak if you only talk" replied Azrael with an annoyed face.

"Someone needs to survive no matter what, even if that means to steal, to cheat, to lie…survival is the only thing that matters" explained Roman.

"You aren't even worth a snack" replied Azrael.

"Roman!" yelled Ruby, who was followed by the others.

"Not YOU again!" said Roman while pointing Relius.

"It seems that we are destined to fight" replied Relius.

"Not today. Neo!" and a girl with brown/pink hair appeared. Azrael tried to catch her but she shattered.

Yang and Neptune arrived and saw the newcomers "that's a lot of new faces" commented Yang.

"Let's go back to Beacon" said Ruby while holding her head.

* * *

At Ozpin's office.

"You say that Professor Relius Clover and mister Hazama have to go with you, right?" asked Ozpin.

"Hard to explain, but Hazama and Relius have to come with us" said the grim reaper.

"And Nu?" asked Ozpin.

"You can keep it" answered Ragna.

"I see" replied Ozpin "unfortunately, Relius Clover will teach here at Beacon, and mister Hazama is working in a very delicate operation"

"Operation?" asked the three new persons.

"He infiltrates an organization full of Faunus" explained Relius.

"Faunus?"

"This is their term for beastkin"

"Well with that said I have a proposition, since you don't know how to go back to your world, why don't you study here at Beacon?" said Ozpin.

The silence took place for a moment, and then Azrael began to laugh, Ragna face palmed himself, and Makoto frowned.

"Please, say that you're joking" said Ragna.

"I think I have a good idea" said Azrael.

"What it is?" asked Ragna.

"If this is a school, then, teachers here, right?" after a nod from everyone "I will challenge every last one of them at once, if my appetite was satisfied, consider my answer as yes"

"This is the Mad Dog for you; he thinks only with his fists" said Ragna while holding his head "since we don't know how to go back, I'll accept"

"Same here" said Makoto.

"Good, tomorrow, mister Azrael will challenge Glynda, Port and Oobleck" said Ozpin as he dismissed them 'If Azrael accept, then the surprise will be great for you, Salem'

* * *

 **Try to hold until I finish my exams please**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Finaly completed this chapter.**

 **Night after night, in secret.**

 **And Idon't need to write 'Play Track The Tyrant'**

* * *

In the arena, Azrael was facing his opponent: Glynda Goodwitch, professor of tactical fight against the creatures of Grimm, Peter Port, professor of Grimm biology, Bartholomew Oobleck, professor of history, and Qrow, a formal teacher of Signal Academy.

"Only four? That's very unfair" said Azrael while shoveling his hand in his pockets.

"What you want to do this one by one?" asked Qrow with a taunting tone.

Azrael laughed and said "Nah, I just thought that you'll be at least ten"

"Do not underestimate us kid" warned professor Port with a battle axe in his hand.

"And we should do the same Peter" said Glynda while remembering the hit that destroyed the robot and the conversation with Relius.

Azrael looked at them, he smiled and said "Tell you what, you can have the first shot"

"How should we engage him?" asked Qrow.

"Qrow! Try to see if he have limits!" ordered the tactic combat teacher.

In his seat Ozpin was observing the fight with interest and worries.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"If you think that is all the might of the Mad Dog, then you are mistaken" said Relius._

 _"What do you mean?" asked Glynda._

 _"The Mad Dog uses only an eighth of his true power" answered Relius._

 _"Only an eighth?" asked Ozpin, who couldn't believe the huge handicap on the Mad Dog._

 _"By the way, why are you calling him the Mad Dog?" asked Glynda._

 _"In our world, a civil war started, the Ikaruga Federation openly rebelled against the NOL, the military force that keeps balance, Sector Seven allied itself with the rebels, they send their most dangerous experiment, named after the angel of death Azrael, the Mad Dog. At first, he only slaughtered the NOL soldiers, but it wasn't enough for him, he begun to slaughter the Ikaruga forces too, leaving only death" explained Relius "but he was stopped by the Red Devil of Sector Seven and Kokonoe"_

 _"But why did he attacked his allies?" asked Ozpin._

 _"He have no ally, he only live to his hunger" answered Relius "and in order to appease his hunger, he needs to fight stronger foes"_

 _"Then, I'll join too" said Qrow who just appeared._

 _"I think that you need to…" before that Ozpin could finish, Qrow interrupted him._

 _"That guy can attack my nieces just for his fun, so I think that I have all my reasons to fight him" said Qrow._

* * *

Qrow took his sword and slashed Azrael's chest, but, for his surprise, Azrael had no sign of being cut, even if he didn't have his aura unlocked yet.

"What the…! Are you even human?!" asked Qrow in distress.

"Not bad, but I'm sure that you can do much better, right?" said Azrael with his feral grin.

Qrow jumped back and proposed "How about we see how he handles projectiles?" and the four of them shoot at him, only to see a field around Azrael, absorbing the projectiles, "You must be kidding me…" said Qrow with shock.

"Nice try, you can be called teachers, but you still need more strength in order to be called such" said Azrael "here let me show you a true projectile" and with a single move of his hand, a fireball was flying in their way. They evade it in time, "I must say; your reflexes are good. But enough playing, let's get down to business" and Azrael charged them.

Qrow evade the punch of Azrael only to get hit by his foot to the knee, Qrow's leg was at the point of breaking, thanks to his aura, then Azrael steps a bit forward and does a heel dropping smash with his leading foot, leaving only 40% of Qrow's aura "what kind of monster are you?" asked Qrow while holding to his chest.

"QROW!" yelled Port as he charges Azrael with his axe, just to get a free fly toward the tribunes.

"PETER!" yelled his companions who seen an unconscious Peter Port.

"Oobleck! Distract him" ordered Glynda.

Qrow tried to get up, but he was too weak, and tried to heal himself as quickly as possible.

In the tribune, Ragna didn't believe his eyes, Azrael, the Mad Dog of Sector Seven, the ruthless killer, was holding himself, "You seems preoccupied mister Ragna" said Ozpin to the grim reaper.

"I just don't understand why he is holding himself that much" replied Ragna leaving a shocked Ozpin.

"Are you talking about his limiters?" asked Ozpin.

"No, not the limiters. Hell, even with the limiters he's stronger than that" answered bluntly Ragna.

Meanwhile in the arena, Azrael was holding Oobleck by the throat "being fast doesn't mean invincible" lectured Azrael before giving a punch to the stomach.

"OOBLECK!" yelled Glynda as she sees Oobleck lying, face kissing the floor "Qrow! We need to finish this!" ordered Glynda.

"Yeah…I think I'll finish this joke that you call a fight" said Azrael will charging a strong hit.

"Glynda!" and Qrow rushed to defend the woman.

"BLACK HAWK STINGER!" and he nearly broke Qrow's head while sending him fly toward Glynda and making them exiting the arena.

In the tribunes, everyone was shocked, not only a man, unarmed, single, without aura defeated four of the strongest hunters in the kingdom, but without efforts.

"Azrael, huh?" Cinder, who was disguised as an exchange student for the Vytal Festival with Mercury and Emerald.

"I think that we should try to recruit this guy" said Emerald.

"Yes, but not only him" said Cinder as she glance toward Ragna "I feel a strong power within him"

"The red weirdo?!" asked Mercury with disbelieve.

"Then, why don't you try to fight him?" suggested Cinder.

"Fine, I'll destroy him and then you'll forget about him!" replied angrily Mercury.

Ozpin was speechless; the power displayed by Azrael was unmatched, and this is only an eighth of his true power, he was trying to imagine Azrael with his full strength before he was interrupted by the Mad Dog himself.

"Its look like I'm going to stay too" said Azrael with a large smile "I'll try to not 'hurt' badly your students"

"Then I think that I should welcome all of you now" said Ozpin after regaining his composture "What do you think about mister Ragna being the leader of your team?"

"I don't care" replied Azrael.

"Then the new team RNAM 'Rename' is made" said Ozpin with a smile 'I hope that you are ready, my friend' thought Ozpin.

"So I'm the R, right?" asked Ragna, who received a nod "the Mad Dog is the A, Makoto is the M. My only question is 'Who is the N'?"

"Nu" answered Ozpin

"WHAAAAAT?!" said the shocked Ragna.

* * *

 **The next chapter will take Hazama and Neo having a interisting meeting 'The dirty-mind' peoples can delete THAT scene now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Today was my lucky day: My mother was out so I had all the time to write.**

 **And I forgot to say: a fight between Ragna and ... will be there. *I want to evade the spoil***

* * *

In an unknown location, south-east of Vale, the White Fang was trying to prepare for their operation.

"So he came…I need to contact Relius and discus about HIM" mumbled Hazama.

"So…You are a sneak Faunus, right?" said Roman, snapping Hazama out of his thought.

"Yes…Why the question?" asked a confuse Hazama.

"Just curious…I think that I need to present myself" replied Roman, as he cleared his throat "The name's Roman Torchwick" and after that he pointed Neo "And this is Neopolitan"

"It's nice to meet you my lady" said Hazama while bowing to Neo, who blushed to the action of Hazama.

"Lucky man" said Roman while smiling "not everyone can get this reaction from her"

Neo took her scroll nervously and tapped "nice to meet you"

Hazama was confused, until Roman entered to clear something "she's mute, and this was from her birth…I think"

Neo was on the edge and waited the reaction of the Faunus, who simply smiled and said "My apology, I did not knew that" making Neo blushing even more.

"Whoa…Neo is having a crush on the sneak Faunus, a scoop" said Roman while moving away "Don't worry, your secret is well guarded"

"Sorry about that" tapped Neo on her scroll.

"I think that you need help in order to regain you voice, and I know the very person who can assist you" said Hazama "But the problem is…his services are not free"

"I can handle it" tapped Neo.

"I see…well let's contact him" after taking his scroll, Hazama called someone who wasn't happy.

"What do you want?" said the voice that Neo recognized.

"After all this time this is the first thing you say" replied Hazama with an annoying tone.

"You only contact me when you need something" replied the voice.

"You're _ruin_ ing my fun Relius, you know that?" said Hazama.

"Just get to the point Hazama, and stop wasting my time" said Relius.

"I have a friend that needs to have a voice, and I thought that, with your generosity, you can help her" explained Hazama.

"What will I gain in this?" asked Relius.

"I don't know, you can see that with her" replied Hazama.

Neo took her scroll and tapped "I can help him by sabotaging the bombs"

"She said that she will pay for the operation and the 'material'" said Hazama.

"I see…I will try to move in you emplacement in two weeks" replied Relius before hanging up.

Hazama turned to Neo and said "You are playing with fire, but I can't let you down" making her smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Beacon, during a sparring session, Glynda proposed a friendly fight to begin.

"For the first fight, I need a volunteer" said Glynda.

Mercury lifted his arm "I volunteer"

"Who shall you challenge?" asked the teacher.

"I challenge the one with the red jacket" answered Mercury.

"Damn it…why me" said the grim reaper.

"Come on Ragna, it's not like fighting the Mad Dog" said Makoto, trying to help in the situation.

"Do you accept the challenge mister Ragna The Bloodedge?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah,Yeah…"answered Ragna.

"Go easy on him Grim Reaper" said Azrael, trying to control himself from jumping in the arena and challenging everyone.

When they got in the arena, Mercury tried to taunt the grim reaper "are you sure that you can clearly see me?" but he didn't get a reaction from Ragna.

The Mad Dog noticed the goal of Mercury, "Hey! Grim Reaper! He's trying to taunt you!" yelled Azrael, earning the stares of everyone in the room.

"Oh…I didn't pay attention, worlds are useless in a fight, right?" replied Ragna.

"So your nickname is Grim Reaper, right?" after a heavy sigh and a nod, Mercury continued "Can you tell me why you don't have a scythe?"

"Blood-Scythe is the only thing I need, also the Azure Grimoire" replied Ragna with a cold tone.

"Blood-Scythe? Grimoire?" said Mercury with a confusion look, which turned to a laugh.

"Let's get this over with" sighed Ragna.

As Glynda called the match to start, Mercury jumped high and tried to deliver a high-kick, only to be blocked by the sword "Please…the crazy bitch is faster than you" taunted Ragna, a 'I love you too' was heard, making the grim reaper face palm himself "here goes nothing" and Ragna dashed, took his sword backward "INFERNO DIVIDER!" launching Mercury just to follow up with an uppercut and finished with a quick straight punch leaving only 50% of Mercury's aura bar.

Mercury got up and glared at Ragna, who didn't showed his semblance "You're good, but it end now" and he ran toward the grim reaper and began to accelerate on his attacks, only to get blocked, he then began to turn and shoot as well as spinning, Ragna didn't find a problem in blocking the shots that was running toward him, "Sorry buddy, but I win" and the shots that were flying began to rain on him…or it seems.

"So, this is your best attack, huh?" said Ragna who was intact and in the other side of the arena.

"THE FUCK?!" said Mercury who was shocked to see Ragna intact.

"Let me thank you" and his blade extended and a red energy took the shape of a blade, Ruby was staring at the weapon and was holding herself from jumping at Ragna and take his Blood-Scythe, and Ragna said "By showing you a special attack of mine. SEED OF TARTARUS!" Mercury was hit by a red energy, a red energy that took form of a giant claw that heaves a cut in his cloths.

"The winner is Ragna The Bloodedge" announced Glynda.

"YAY!" yelled cheerfully Nu.

"Now let's see who shall be the next pair" said Glynda, the monitor showed the faces of Yang and Azrael. Glynda was pale; the Mad Dog had been choosen.

Azrael laughed and walked toward the arena and said "Now! Where's my prey?"

Yang smiled a bit and rose up and said "Right here muscleman" she walked toward the arena and said "They say that you are insanely strong, but I'll defeat you no matter what. Consider it as revenge for nearly killing uncle Qrow"

"I like your spirit" replied Azrael "I feel that you are going to be a feast"

"Bring it on you muscled looser" said Yang, failing to notice the face palmed Ragna.

"LOOSER?! DID YOU CALL ME LOOSER?!" yelled Azrael with a voice filled with anger making Glynda fear for the girl's safety.

* * *

 **How this is going to end?**

 **Write your thought in the review.**

 **Also, try to Imagine the HIM that Hazama mention.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First I need to thank Dread Grim Reaper and PersonaQeminod1 for reviewing my story, since NO ONE review anymore**

* * *

One day later, Yang awoke, in a pitiful state.

"Where am I?" asked Yang.

"In the infirmary" responded a calm and high voice, Yang turned and found the Mad Dog "But I must say, you put a good fight"

"Oh, it's you" replied Yang "Did you come here to mock me?"

Azrael laughed a little and said "And why should I mock you?" making Yang questioning herself about the fight "Now I wish to do more spares against you"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"LOOSER?! DID YOU CALL ME LOOSER?!" yelled Azrael with a voice filled with anger._

 _"Oh crap" said Yang._

 _Azrael began to charge his punch, but this time, his tattoo began to gleam "BLACK HAWK STINGER!". The hit was aiming to the head of the blonde girl, fortunately she evade it, leaving a mark in the wall, which was a little away of their position._

 _"YANG!" yelled Ruby._

 _"What the hell was that?" asked Yang, surprised, but failing to see Azrael moving his hands in a weird way._

 _"She's dead" said Ragna._

 _"WHAT?!" replied Ruby._

 _Azrael took a crouch position before hitting Yang "SCUD PUNISHMENT!", Yang felt her belly exploded before she began falling, "Only bark and no bite" said Azrael as he turned his back to Yang, until he felt something from the blonde, she wasn't kissing the floor, but she was on her feet with red eyes. She charged him, and punched him so hard that he backed a little. Azrael was smiling and lifted one of his limiters "NOW WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN!" yelled the Mad Dog with joy._

 _In his seat, Ragna was stunned; Azrael was backed by a hit "Your sister is really something if she can achieve such feat as fighting back against the Mad Dog" said Ragna to Ruby._

 _"What do you mean?" asked Ruby._

 _Ragna pointed the fight took a ridiculous turn of events; the two fighters were too fast that they couldn't be followed by human eye; even Mercury couldn't follow, "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! MORE! I NEED MORE! COME AT ME YANG XIAO LONG! LET'S DANCE THE DANCE OF THE CHAOS AND DEATH!" yelled Azrael with more joy._

 _"W-w-what's going on?! How can someone be that strong?!" yelled a student._

 _"They aren't human! I'm sure that they aren't human!" yelled another student._

 _Glynda, who fought the Mad Dog, was surprised and shocked by the fight. She took her scroll and contacted Relius Clover, as much as she hates him, he's the only one who can stop this, "Professor Clover, we need your assistance here, the spa-"_

 _"I know dear Glynda, this sparing session is truly interesting, since no one could stand against the Mad Dog when he is in this state" interrupted Relius "I will send Ignis"_

 _"Thank you" was all what she said before she turned to see the absurd fight between Azrael and Yang, to her relief, Ignis appeared and grabbed the two mad fighters by the neck._

 _"Isn't that…" said Mercury, who remembering the beating in Tukson's book trade._

 _"Yeah, the doll, if the masked old man is then…" replied Emerald "We need to inform Cinder"_

 _"I don't know, if this doll can stop those monsters then we need to be cautious with the old man" said Mercury with worry in his voice._

* * *

"I need to thank you for this fight" said Azrael "So, how do you want me to thank you?"

"How about a drink, a strong one" answered Yang with a grin.

"You got me. Tomorrow then" said Azrael as he was leaving the infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hazama was speaking with Relius about the presence he felt.

"I tell you again, that's HIM" said Hazama.

"Impossible, he can't be in THAT state" replied Relius.

"I'm telling you that I'm sure that's HIM" said Hazama.

"Nonsense, he is still in the Boundary, and who can guide him there?" asked Relius.

"I don't know, but something is off" answered Hazama "The only way to move with ease in the Boundary is the Azure Grimoire"

"Don't forget the Power of Order" scolded Relius.

"Even with that you can't go that deep in the Boundary" replied Hazama.

"I see your point, but you can't deny THAT possibility Hazama" said Relius with a serious tone.

"You don't mean…"

"Every possibility of the Continuum Shift needs to be considered" said Relius.

"But I'M Yuki Terumi, the Black Susano'o" said Hazama as he took of his hat and spiked his hair.

"Do you have another theory about this?" asked Relius.

"No, but this imposter is going to have a bad day if I catch him" said Hazama / Terumi with anger.

"Are you sure that you felt the Black Susano'o?" asked Relius.

"Well not the Black Susano'o, but I felt something like a strong Hakumen, you see?" said Hazama as he puts his hat on.

"I see now, maybe he isn't alone, maybe he is with somebody else" said Relius.

"What do you mean?" asked Hazama.

"I have the feeling that a great hatred is here too, someone who wants you dead" explained Relius.

"You mean the little Raggy?" asked Hazama.

"Ragna The Bloodedge's rage is little compared to HER rage" explained Relius.

"HER rage? Wait…You don't mean…"

"Yes, Nine, and freed from our leash" said Relius.

"You must be kidding me" replied Hazama while thinking of the best excuse for evading the wrath of Nine.

"I think I have a solution to your problem" said Relius with a smile.

"What it is?" asked Hazama.

"Asking Ozpin to enroll them here in Beacon" answered Relius.

"Do you think that he will accept a dangerous Mage and a walking suit of armor?" said Hazama with an annoyed face.

"He said that he needs all the manpower he can get, so let's get him the Great Mage Nine, and the Leader Of The Six Heroes"

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, a pink haired women, who wears purple cloths was walking alongside a man in a white armor.

"Are you sure this is the right way Hakumen?" asked the women.

"Are doubting me Nine?" asked Hakumen.

"A little 'cause it's been nearly a day and we didn't find a trace of civilization" replied Nine.

"Patience Great Sage, patience, I feel that we are near the Dark One" said Hakumen.

"So you've been following only the Azure Grimoire?" asked Nine with anger.

"If you wish to kill something, then kill those creatures" and Hakumen pointed the Grimms that are around them.

"With pleasure" and Nine began to cast spells on the monsters.

* * *

 **That's It**

 **I recieved requests from some peoples to add Nine, I wanted to add only Hakumen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I need to rewatch RWBY volume 3 and volume 4 as well as watch volume 5.**

 **I need to confirm something.**

* * *

At night, Relius called Ozpin, the headmaster told him to come to his office. Ozpin, in his own office, couldn't believe that two more people from Relius's world came to this Remnant.

"It seems that something is bothering you" said Relius to Ozpin, who was holding his head.

"I just wonder if this is an invasion" replied Ozpin.

"So this is what was bothering you" said the puppeteer.

"Well, as you can see, Azrael is already an end bringer, Makoto Nanaya is considered as a freak by the students…and now Nu began to act as she is normal, beside that she is always holding Ragna's hand" replied Ozpin.

"You should be happy that she is only doing this" said Relius.

"What do you mean?" asked Ozpin.

"I had to change her order to become the Black Beast into living with Ragna The Bloodedge" answered Relius.

"The Black Beast?" asked Ozpin.

"A giant beast, as the name says, it's a black beast with eight heads and tentacles. The beast is invulnerable to almost everything. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its own hide. The only way to hurt it is trough magic" explained Relius.

"How can such a thing exist?" asked Ozpin.

"To create a Black Beast you only need the body and the heart; the body is the wearer of the Azure Grimoire and the heart is the Murakumo Unit" explained Relius.

"And who came to this world?" asked Ozpin trying to turn the subject toward the newcomers.

"The Leader of the Six Heroes who have killed the Black Beast, Hakumen, and another member of the Six Heroes Nine" answered Relius.

"Can you tell me more about those two?" asked Ozpin.

"Do you want me to begin with Nine, or Hakumen?" replied Relius.

"Let's see…begin with Nine" answered Ozpin.

"She is known as the Great Mage Nine" began Relius "As you have noticed the term 'Mage', you surely know what that means, Right?"

"She can use magic" said Orpin, who couldn't believe himself, a real MAGE is in Remnant "But why the name Nine?"

"Well the answer is simple; she holds the ninth seat among the Ten Sages" answered Relius.

"The Ten Sages? Are they a group of magician?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes, they are the most powerful mages found in Ishana. And before you ask, Ishana is an island in the Atlantic Ocean" answered Relius.

"And what about Haku…man?" asked Ozpin.

"You mean Hakumen, he is a very serious individual who is usually extremely focused on the task at hand and rarely shows any emotion beyond stoicism. His attitude can come off to others as prideful, stubborn, and even arrogant, but he is still a man of justice" answered Relius "And if you asked him to guard the thing here, he will accept"

"What do you mean?" asked Ozpin, who's trying to act like he don't know anything.

"You can fool others but you can't fool me" replied Relius.

"I see…you are truly something" said Ozpin.

"But that energy is getting weaker and weaker" said Relius.

"What?"

"This thing or person is dying" explained Relius.

"How many time are you giving her?" asked Ozpin.

"It haves to the end of the Vytal Festival or five days after" answered Relius.

"Can you help about it?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes, but I need to see it" answered Relius.

"Tomorrow after class we will go see it" replied Ozpin.

* * *

At class, Relius, who wasn't loved by the team RWBY for many reasons, decides to begin his practice with the other students.

"As you all know, a weapon is weak, of course I mean a dead weapon, like yours" said Relius "That's why, today we shall correct that. Ruby Rose, please bring Crescent Rose and enter in this machine"

Ruby roses with worry, and entered with her weapon in a strange machine. Relius closed the door, pushed a button and a scream was heard inside the thing.

"RUBY!" yelled the rest of team RWBY, but they saw her intact after that Relius opened the device.

"Now Ruby Rose, deploy you new weapon" ordered Relius.

Ruby deployed her new Crescent Rose and the edge began to light up until he became a mass of pure energy, the Dust ammunition have disappeared, and she felt that her soul became a reserve of unlimited bullets, "Professor Clover, I feel drained, is it normal?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, your aura only needs to adjust itself to your new condition" answered Relius "You need to be honored to be the possessor of the first Nox Nyctores created in this world"

"Yeah…sure" replied Ruby.

The rest of team RWBY initiated the same process; Weiss's Myrtenaster changes a little, the Blade became pure ice and the Dust chamber have disappeared leaving a Dust crystal with many colors. Blake's Gambol Shroud became a pair of dual blades, and the blades can take now different form. And finally, Yang's Ember Celica form didn't change, the ammunitions now are like her sister's new weapon.

"That all for now, please remember to take a good care of your weapon, even the dead weapons can help" said Relius as a sign of 'class you are dismissed'.

* * *

Sometimes later, in the forest, Hakumen and Nine were walking in the forest until they met Glynda.

"You must be Hakumen of the Six Heroes" said Glynda while looking at the armored man "And you must be the Great Mage Nine"

"You know us?" asked Nine.

"A 'Friend' of yours talked about you" answered Glynda "I was asked to guide toward Beacon Academy"

"What do you mean by a 'Friend'?" treated Nine.

"He said that you will know the moment you will see him" answered Glynda "He told me to deliver a message to you Nine"

"Message?"

"He said that 'Your goal is now achieved Nine, our world is now free from The Master Unit, rejoice Konoe. '" said Glynda.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" yelled Nine.

Glynda flinched and regained her posture "He told me that you will know him as soon as you see him"

"I sense the Black Beast" said Hakumen "The body and the heart, the dark one and the Murakumo unit"

"Impossible!" yelled Nine "You told me that the Murakumo unit was still there"

"The Murakumo of our timeline" replied Hakumen "Remember that the Boundary is a vast space that regroups all the possibilities, timelines…"

"You think that you are smarter than me?!" asked angrily Nine.

"Please Nine, calm down" said a sweet voice and made a young looking woman to appear behind Hakumen, she wears a black school uniform and a white hooded cape, "He didn't mean to offend you"

"I know that, I just don't like his attitude toward me" replied Nine.

"Come now he is still the leader of the Six Heroes" said the woman.

"Leader or not, I don't like him" replied Nine.

"I sense Yuki Terumi here" said Hakumen.

"This joke isn't funny, that bastard died a long time ago" said Nine who didn't believe the leader of the Six Heroes.

"Our Terumi died" replied Hakumen.

"So…That's mean I can kill him myself this time, right?" said Nine with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, were are my manners" said the woman who just noticed Glynda "My name is Trinity Glassfille, it's nice to meet you"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, the pleasure is mine" replied Glynda "Now please follow me to Beacon ad everything will be explained to you"

* * *

 **As you have noticed Hakumen and Nine are OOC.**

 **The Terumi dead will be explained in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AZRAEL IS IN BLAZBLUE CROSSTAG BATTLE!**

 **I HAVE NOW ALL THE REASONS TO BUY BLAZBLUE CROSSTAG BATTLE WHEN HE WILL ENTER MOROCCO!**

* * *

In the White Fang's hideout, a problem occurred; a strange grimm appeared out of nowhere, instead of a black color, he was entirely with a dark red color, with red eyes.

"Kill it! Kill it!" yelled one of the White Fang soldier.

"What the hell is this thing!" yelled another soldier.

"Lieutenant! A grimm has penetrated in the base!" yelled a third soldier.

"What?!" said the lieutenant as he grabbed his greatsword.

When they arrived, ten soldiers were killed, and the grimm jumped to kill the lieutenant, but a black chain with a snake head grabbed the monster by the neck and decapitate it.

"It seems that this Beowolf was contaminated by the Seither, but there's no Seither here" said Hazama as he walked toward the lieutenant to help him.

"What was that?" asked Roman who just arrived.

"This grimm was contaminated by the Dust" answered Hazama "Strange, normally this Beowolf shouldn't be transformed by the Dust"

"Mister Hazama, do you know what is that?" asked the soldier of the White Fang.

"This is a Remain" answered Hazama "they can be created by the Black Beast, but nor the Black Beast, nor the Seither exists in this world, they are just a fairy tale I heard"

"A fairy tale?" asked Roman.

"More like a warning" answered Hazama, who didn't want to explain that he came from another world "The darkness shall take a new form, and destroy everything, no matter where you are from, you can't escape that thing, one hope can remain, in six individuals, human and inhuman, should fear this ordeal"

"That sound like a prophecy" commented the lieutenant.

"We need to move" said Hazama "I have a bad feeling about this"

"I'll contact Adam a talk to him" replied the lieutenant "You" as he turned toward the soldier "begin to pack the resources"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nine and Hakumen arrived at Beacon.

"It's been a while Nine" greeted Relius.

"What are you doing here One, you should be in prison for you actions" replied Nine.

"Your Relius is in prison, I'm not your Relius" said Relius.

"The puppeteer. What are you scheming?" asked Hakumen.

"I only plan on observing the students" answered Relius.

"Professor Clover, do you have something to talk with the headmaster?" asked Glynda.

"Yes" answered Relius before turning toward a smiling Nine "You seems happy, can you explain the reason?"

"It seems that she's happy to kill the snake by her own hands" answered Hakumen.

"You mean Hazama?" asked Relius.

"Hazama? Is that your Kazuma?" asked Nine.

"No" answered Relius "care to explain to me why you want to kill Hazama? And why I should be in prison"

"Well…" and Nine began to explain

* * *

 _A green haired teen had taken Trinity and Jubei, he is planning to use trinity's soul to create the ultimate sword, and jubei's soul to create the ultimate being in order to kill the Master Unit_

 _"What's the meaning of this Kazuma?" said Jubei "Have you lost your mind? Why do you want to resurrect the Black Beast?"_

 _"The Black Beast? Why would I want that failed experiment?" said Kazuma._

 _"Failed?" asked Jubei_

 _"Yes, failed" answered a voice that came from behind him "You should know that Jubei"_

 _"Relius…you are also responsible of creating the Black Beast?" asked Jubei._

 _"I only helped, Ignis!" and a puppet appeared behind him._

 _"You monster, how dare you transform your own wife in puppets?!" asked angrily Jubei before hearing the door exploding revealing Nine, Hakumen, Valkenhyn and Celica._

 _"Are you okay cat?" asked Hakumen._

 _"Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Jubei._

 _"We're here to rescue you stupid cat" answered Nine while blushing at Jubei._

 _"What an honor, the Six Heroes coming to stop me" said Kazuma._

 _"Huh, Kazuma? What's happening here?" asked Trinity who just awoken._

 _"Goooood morning four eyes, have you slept well?" asked Kazuma._

 _"Kazuma! How dare you do this to Trinity? I thought that you loved her!" yelled Celica who summoned Deus Ex Machina: Nirvana._

 _"For the love of…I AM NOT KAZUMA! I AM TERUMI!" yelled back Kazuma._

 _"Impossible! I sealed Terumi, there's no way you can be this bastard!" said Nine with determination._

 _"I only tricked Kazuma to force Trinity to break the seal, easy right?" said Terumi with a smile._

 _They were interrupted by the sound of Trinity who was suffering, or rather agonizing._

 _"Trinity!" yelled Nine who rushed to deliver her friend from the machine._

 _"You won't" and Hakumen threw his sword to the machine, forcing it to stop, but it was late._

 _"Trinity! TRINITY!" yelled Nine hoping that her friend will open her eyes._

 _"Nine what's happening? Why do I see my body?" said a voice that came from the Ookami._

 _"Trinity? No…" was all what Nine said before she falls to her knees "It's too late…"_

 _Jubei was lying on the floor, barely alive, and Trinity's soul was inside the Ookami, Relius was unconscious, and Terumi was kneeling, weakened by the presence of Celica. Hakumen took his sword and walked toward Terumi._

 _"You are finished Yuki Terumi" said Hakumen as he lifted the Ookami._

 _"You can't kill me, and you know that" replied Terumi._

 _"I won't kill you, I will only end you time" and Hakumen slashed Kazama / Terumi "I hope you can forgive me Trinity"_

 _"You didn't have a choice Hakumen" replied Trinity with a sad tone._

 _Nine picked Jubei and Nirvana took Relius._

* * *

"Now you know everything" said Nine with her arms crossed.

"I see…your timeline is sure interesting" replied Relius.

"So what do you want to talk about with Ozpin?" asked Glynda.

"About something in this school that show a great deal of energy" answered Relius "Hoping that I can save her"

"I see…let's go, we shouldn't make Ozpin wait" said Glynda.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and Azrael were in Junior's club.

"What do you want this time Blondie?" asked Junior.

"Just a drink and introducing this place to him" answered Yang.

"I've seen worst, but this place still have some charms" commented Azrael.

"And you are?" asked Junior.

"The name's Azrael" answered the Mad Dog.

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Junior.

"Just the usual for me" answered Yang.

"I want a strong drink" answered Azrael.

"Okay, wait a minute and you'll have your drinks" said Junior as he began to prepare the drinks.

"Can you explain me those?" asked Yang while pointing the tattoos of Azrael.

"This is the Enchant Dragunov, a limiter that I use to hold back my own strength, the more it glow, the more powerful I become, if it disappear…I let you imagination do the rest" answered Azrael.

"You're telling me that when you were fighting me, you weren't at your full strength?" asked shockingly Yang.

"I released it only by one level" answered Azrael.

"Wait you fought Blondie?" asked Junior.

"Yup, and he was near killing me" admitted Yang.

"You should feel honored, only the Grim Reaper forced me to release a level" replied Azrael.

"Since the fight against that Mercury guy, I see why you had to remove a level" said yang as she drank her cup.

"I don't know why, but the green haired one, I don't like her" said Azrael while taking his drink.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"I was walking in the hall and noticed her glaring at me" answered Yang.

"And?"

"I felt like she wanted me to fall for an illusion" added Azrael.

"I think that her Semblance, maybe?" said Yang.

"You need to warn your teammates about her" said Azrael "I have a bad feeling"

"Anyway, the mission week will begin tomorrow, what you will do?" asked Yang.

"The Grim Reaper said that we will investigate ruins in the south east, Mt Glenn, helping Relius Clover" answered Azrael.

"You think that we can come with you?" asked Yang.

"I see no problem, you need to ask the Grim Reaper about that" answered Azrael.

And the two continued their conversation, without noticing a black haired woman in the club.

* * *

 **What do you think about shipping Azrael and Yang.**

 **Good or bad?**

 **And If you wat me to add a character, send a request.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seriously guys! You think that I'm a lolicon?**

 **The shipping was about Azrael seeing Yang as a sparing partener.**

 **Beside, Azrael's type is not Yang.**

* * *

Cinder was in a bad shape, a little after the arrival of the rest of the team RNAM, Cinder tried to infiltrate the CIT, but she was defeated by Ignis. Mercury and Emerald were shocked to see that Cinder couldn't cure herself.

"Mercury, I want you to do something" ordered Cinder "Since today is the day every team will choose a sector, only two teams will be absent, team RWBY and team RNAM, you will go and destroy The Weaponayzer Ver 2.0"

"Why not take it for ourselves?" asked Mercury "And the old man will, without doubt, be there"

"We can't take it, and the old man will be with the two teams" answered Cinder "Emerald, try to see what you can get about the team RNAM, both the red guy and the muscular one are dangerous, the Faunus and the white haired one can be the next maiden"

"The Faunus? You really think that a Faunus can become a maiden?" asked Emerald.

"I can't let it out of the possibilities, I can't make mistakes after arriving that far" answered Cinder "Just enter their room and take whatever seems like important information"

"Ok, but I don't think that I'll find something interesting, since someone like muscle-man will be known in all the kingdoms, and the red one nickname's something that's feared, but they are unknown" replied Emerald.

"I'm with Emerald in this Cinder; they just appeared out of nowhere, and their strength is totally out of our league, beside, the muscle-man doesn't use a weapon, and to be honest, he can kill an Ursa Major with one hand and his eyes close" added Mercury.

"You mean one finger, this guy is insanely strong" added Emerald.

"It sound like you are afraid" said Cinder to her teammates "The only thing you need to be afraid of is right here"

"Why don't you try to fight muscle-man for a change, he can resist my illusions like it's nothing" replied Emerald, making Cinder flinch at the information.

"Now we have the old fart and the muscle-man" commented Mercury.

"Just do what I say and stay out of troubles" ordered Cinder.

* * *

Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, was in a very good mood. Relius made a machine that cures the maiden, another machine that link the weapon with the user. He met with two powerful allies, they will introduce a new teaching; the Ars Magus and the Ars Armagus.

"What can you tell me about this 'Ars Magus'" asked Ozpin.

"The Ars Magus was invented during the Dark War by Nine" answered Relius.

"I have studied the 'Dust' and It's possible to use it, but unlike Seither, the Dust can be used with only little to worry about, the only thing I need to know is; can you use Magic" added Nine.

"Magic?" asked Ozpin.

"I think Glynda can use it" said Relius.

"The Blonde woman?" asked Nine.

"Yes, you can see the fight against the Mad Dog if you wish" answered Relius.

"The ability to use magic is inherited, maybe her family had a mage as an ancestor?" asked Nine.

"The only magic users are the maidens" replied Ozpin.

"Like the one under our feet?" asked Relius.

"Yes, she is the current Fall Maiden" answered Ozpin.

"I need to test the student to see if they can use Ars Magus" said Nine "Then we can see about the Ars Armagus"

"I have already created some armament" said Relius.

"What?!" asked Nine

"Ruby Rose is the bearer of the first Nox Nyctores" answered Relius "The operation needs the weapon and the owner to enter The Weaponayzer Ver 2.0, and the result is good, the only problem is the limit of my creation, the maximum is 10 per week"

"I see…that's why you only did it for team RWBY and team JNPR" replied Ozpin.

"Anyway, I need to go, I will take team RNAM and team RWBY" said Relius before getting up and marching toward the elevator.

* * *

A few minutes early, in team RNAM's room, team RNAM and team RWBY were talking about the field trip.

"Seriously, why did you invite them Mad Dog?" asked Ragna.

"Come on Grim Reaper, don't be like that" replied Azrael.

"Yeah, what can happen for you to be that dramatic about that?" added Makoto.

"They can try to steal Ragna from Nu" answered Nu.

"Seriously, how did she changed like that?" asked Weiss.

"If what the Professor told me is true, then the fact that she don't wish to become the Black Beast is a relief" replied Makoto.

"The Black Beast?" asked Ruby "Is that a Grimm?"

"The Grimms are cute bunnies compared to the Black Beast" answered Ragna.

"That's a joke, right?" asked nervously Blake.

"Trust me this isn't a joke" answered Makoto "The Black Beast can kill HALF of the people of the planet with ease"

"In other words a worthy foe" added Azrael "Hey! Grim Reaper! Become the Black Beast and fight me!"

"No thanks, beside we need to get ready, Relius can call us any time" replied Ragna.

"Hey, do you want to open the mail we received this morning?" said Yang, trying to change the mood of the room.

"A mail?" asked the others.

"It's from dad" answered Yang.

"Something from home" said Ruby before she tried to take the cylinder from her sister, but she wasn't ready to beat her sister, who opened the cylinder and shake it one time letting a fluffy black cylinder to come out and took form, the form of a black and white Corgi.

The animal let a cute bark, making Blake climbing on Azrael and Ruby yelling with joy "Zwei!"

"A dog?" began Ragna with a neutral expression.

"In a mail?!" finished Weiss with shock.

"He does stuff like that all the time" said Yang.

"Your old man or the mutt?" asked Azrael.

"Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling mutt is going to stay with us forever?" asked Weiss with a hard tone at the beginning to finish with a childish tone.

"Look like a friend for you Mad Dog" said Ragna with a smirk.

"Do you want a fight Grim Reaper!" replied angrily Azrael.

Yang took the letter and read it "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang", she shook it another time to let a great deal of food cans to rain from the cylinder and the can opener.

"Is this Ars Magus?" asked Ragna with disbelief.

"Maybe, but Seither don't exist in this world" replied Azrael "You need to act like me 'This shit never happened'"

A call in Ragna's scroll makes them forget about the dog "It's you Relius…in an hour?...Tell the girls to get ready?...Stop saying that!...Fine, I'll call Kokonoe to ask her some help…no, you'll not give me orders…the dog?...Like hell I'll let you do that!...Fine, he'll come with us…Develop their drive?...50 minutes?!...Ok, we'll be there"

"The Professor Clover?" asked Blake.

"Yup, it's time. We have 45 minutes before Relius lost patience and leave without us" said Ragna before the girls rushed to their room.

* * *

 **I'll add drives to both team RWBY and JNPR.**

 **Send some propositions about their drives.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've given each member of team RWBY a drive.**

 **Ruby: her target will become slower each time she hit it.**

 **Weiss: can create more glyphs and use more elements.**

 **Blake: like Hibiki.**

 **Yang: It will be explained in this chapter.**

* * *

Hazama was absent for five days, he was summoned by Sienna Khan.

"So…you are Hazama, right?" said Sienna.

"I am honored to meet you Miss Khan" replied Hazama while bowing "What can this poor Faunus can do for you?"

"Stop this crap" replied Sienna "You've heard about these new grimms, correct?"

"Yes, like I said to the others, it was a fairy tale I heard long ago" answered Hazama.

"Strange, why I didn't heard it before?" asked the leader of the White Fang.

"I don't know, my mother said it to me, telling me that I am one of those 'Individuals'" answered Hazama.

" Yet, 'The darkness shall take a new form, and destroy everything, no matter where you are from, you can't escape that thing, one hope can remain, in six individuals, human and inhuman, should fear this ordeal', is this fairy tale known within your village?" asked Sienna.

"It was" answered Hazama.

"What do you mean by 'Was'?"

"My village was raided by bandits, everyone was killed, and I'm the only survival" answered Hazama with a sad tone.

"I see…I thought that I can go to you village and talk with your chief, if only there's someone who can explain this" replied Sienna.

"I think I know someone…" said Hazama while looking away.

"Who?" asked the leader.

"His name is Yuki Terumi" answered Hazama.

"And where's the problem?"

"Once you'll meet with him you'll understand" replied Hazama, while he took his hat off, making his hair spike.

"Hey there bitches! How're you doing in the menagerie? You know how to make peace with the humans? A white fang of peace. Did ya miss me?!" said Terumi with a big smile.

"I see now why he didn't want to bring you out" replied Sienna while holding her head.

"Come on, don't give me that" said Terumi "You want to know about the legend of the Black Beast, correct?"

"Yes, is this beast some sort of grimm?" asked Sienna.

"Let me tell you a story, my dear little kitten" replied Terumi with a serious tone.

"A story?"

"Long ago, a scientist wanted to open a door, a powerful door to the Azure, but he failed, he couldn't reach it. One day, a God, Takehaya Susano'o, came to help them, but he wanted something in return; Freedom. He gave them his body, the Susano'o Unit, and they create a new human body, Yuki Terumi. They wanted to use the armor, but no one could enter in it, they were weak. After quite sometimes, an error caused a big explosion, one of his colleague entered in a void between worlds, Yuki Terumi lost his body, and the Black Beast was born. But after ten years, the beast was killed by six heroes; Hakumen, Nine, Jubei, Trinity Glassfille, Valkenhyn and Yuki Terumi. Years passed, generations have come and gone, yet the Black Beast was destined to come back to life, that's why a Faunus tribe decided to guard the rest of the beast. The End" said Terumi.

"Interesting, so you are a hero" said Sienna after hearing the story.

"Not entirely" replied Terumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sienna.

"I was a hero, but now, I'm only a ghost that needs a body" answered Terumi.

"Your true body is the Susano'o Unit, right?" asked Sienna.

"Correct, 10 point for Sienna Khan" replied Terumi "Right now, Hakumen have my body"

"Another hero…" mumbled Sienna "Is he still alive?"

"He is a walking armor, who doesn't need food or sleep" answered Terumi.

"You mean a spirit?" asked Sienna.

"More like a soul" replied Terumi.

"I see…you are dismissed" said Sienna.

"Don't give me that, you are happy aren't you?" taunted Terumi "You want me to rock you, right?"

"SHUT IT AND GET OUT!" yelled Sienna, making Terumi's hair become normal.

"I…" began Hazama after becoming 'Normal'.

"Don't you dare finish that" Sienna interrupted Hazama before he completes his sentence.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Bullhead, Relius Clover was explaining to team RWBY the drive.

"So, to make this clear, the Drive and the Semblance are different?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, a Drive is the materialization of a soul's power, made via the power of the Blue" answered Relius.

"The Blue?" asked Blake.

"You can also call it Azure, It's is an almighty power deep within the Boundary" answered Relius.

"Can we access to that power?" asked Yang.

"Yes, and I will help you to get you Overdrive" answered Relius.

"Overdrive?" asked team RWBY at the same time.

"Your Overdrive can enhance your Drive, for example; when I activate Blood Cain, my Soul Eater is stronger" explained Ragna.

"But why is the Drive better than the Semblance?" asked Weiss.

"Because your semblance depends on your Aura, unlike the Drive, he can be activated with or without Aura" answered Relius.

"But they need Seither if they want to activate their Drives" said Makoto.

"Not necessary, the Dust can replace the Seither" replied Relius.

"You can forget about Yang" announced Azrael "She already got her Drive"

"Really?!" gleamed Ruby.

"It's not that different from my semblance; the more I move my fists the harder I hit" said Yang.

"When did you discover it?" asked Weiss.

"Yesterday, when I had a little spare with muscle" answered Yang.

"Yang, sometimes I worry about you" commented Ruby.

"Look at this city!" pointed Makoto the city.

"Mt Glenn, I didn't thought this city is that scary" commented Weiss.

"Interesting, truly interesting" said Relius "Ragna The Bloodedge when we arrive, contact Kokonoe and ask her to send some people, we will need all the help we can get"

"Ok, I'll try" replied Ragna.

"Azrael, go and kill any grimm you will find" ordered Relius.

"The rest will help me to set a camp"

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman was reading the report of Hazama on the new grimm.

"Turning into mist, invincible against humans, more powerful and faster than the normal grimms…" listed Roman "This is a nightmare, I wonder if this is the worst thing that can happen to me"

Before he knows it the lieutenant entered and yelled "The bombs are screwed!"

"What?!" and he rushed to the bombs just to see a liquid inside the bombs "can this day get any better?"

"Lieutenant! We spotted a Bullhead of Beacon coming that way" said a grunt.

"I hate myself sometimes" commented Roman.

"I'll try to contact Adam, you, contact Cinder" said the lieutenant before grabbing his scroll.

Roman took his scroll, called Cinder, who immediately answered and gives her a full report of the situation.

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " yelled Cinder.

"What should we do now?" asked Roman.

" _Use the Paladins to create a breach and let the grimms do the rest for us_ " answered Cinder.

"And the Beacon brats?" asked Roman.

" _Leave them be and they won't give you a problem_ " answered Cinder before cutting the communication bridge between them.

* * *

 **Which one's better Hazama x Neo or Hazama x Sienna?**

 **also, I'll add 2 more teams from BB world:**

 **-Frirst team: Celica+** **Lambda+** **Shishigami Bang+** **Hibiki Kohaku**

 **-Second team: you choose**


	18. Chapter 18

**The second team from BB world is: Jin Kisaragi + Carl Clover + Kagura Mutsuku + Bullet.**

* * *

As they arrived at Mt Glenn, Azrael began to search for Grimm to fight, and Ragna, he…

"KOKONOE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" yelled Ragna.

"Have he lost it?" asked Yang.

" _What do you want?_ " answered Kokonoe.

"Finally, where you sleeping or what?" asked sarcastically Ragna.

" _Yeah I was sleeping you smartass_ " answered Kokonoe.

"Relius wants to ask you something" said Ragna.

" _What?! You found him?!_ " asked Kokonoe.

"It's more like he found us" answered Makoto.

" _Really?_ " asked Kokonoe in disbelieve.

"Kokonoe, My dear. Now long has it been?" asked Relius.

" _Oh, you are here. What the hell do you want you bastard?_ " asked angrily Kokonoe.

"I need you to send some people here, this is a life or dead situation" answered Relius.

" _Then die you bastard_ " replied Kokonoe.

"Don't you remember all the experiments we did together?" asked Relius.

" _Like what?_ " replied Kokonoe.

"The experiment where we exchanged souls between Ragna and the others" answered Relius.

" _Yeah, it was fun_ " replied Kokonoe " _Alright how many people do you need?_ "

"I need 8 persons" answered Relius "But not now, next week"

" _Okay, okay, I'll prepare the persons you'll need_ " replied Kokonoe.

"You have my thanks Kokonoe" said Relius.

"Can I ask a question?" said Ruby.

"Of course" replied Relius.

"Where are we heading?" asked Ruby.

"To the centre of the town" answered Relius.

"Why?" asked Blake.

"Are we heading to the town hall?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, I need to contact someone before that" said Relius as he took his scroll and tapped 'I'll send Ignis to 'Kidnap' you'

The contact merely tapped 'Ok'

* * *

Meanwhile, in the White Fang's lair.

"You think that the bombs can be saved?" asked Roman.

Neo shook her head and tapped in her scroll 'These bombs are screwed, I'll need at least three months in order to repair them'

"That's really ba-" said Roman before seeing Ignis behind Neo "Watch out!" yelled Roman, but it was late, Ignis got Neo and disappeared.

"Roman! Adam said to begin the operation!" yelled the lieutenant.

"We need to save Neo first" replied Roman.

"First the operation, then the mute" said the lieutenant with authority.

"Cinder said to wait her signal" replied Roman.

The lieutenant sighted and said "Okay, I'll send some men investigate the city"

"Lieutenant!" yelled a grunt "A report from a team at the surface said that a blue haired man is killing all the grimms, even the Beringels with ease, and with his bare hands!"

"What?!" said both Roman and the lieutenant at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Relius found the town hall but another problem came.

"Professor, please explain why we have an enemy here" ordered Weiss.

"First: you don't have the right to give me orders, second: she isn't an enemy, but an infiltrator, third: I didn't invite her, I 'Kidnapped' her" answered Relius.

"What?" said Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang with confusion.

"I will give her a voice, in exchange, she will work with me" answered Relius.

"How about mister Hazama?" asked Blake.

"Hazama is trying to turn the White Fang from the inside" answered Relius "Ragna The Bloodedge, contact Azrael and tell him to join us"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" replied Ragna as he took his scroll.

Relius took a strange dispositive from his cape and place it at Neo's throat "Keep it for half of an hour and then you can remove it", which the girl nodded.

"Azrael, Relius said enough killing" said Ragna to Azrael.

" _Tell Relius that I found the lair of the White Fang_ " replied Azrael.

"Just come back and we will discuss about that" said Ragna.

" _No need for a plan_ " said Azrael " _I'll go and dispatch them_ "

"I said come back, don't worry, we'll go dispatch them, you can have the first wave" said Ragna.

" _Ok, you got me here, I'll be on my way_ " replied Azrael before cutting out.

"Now, you'll all help me gathering the documents of the town hall" ordered Relius "Tomorrow, we will deal with our 'Freiends'"

* * *

In a secret vault under Beacon, Glynda was watching Amber.

"Are you worried?" asked Hakumen.

"A little, I only wish that she will be alright" answered Glynda.

"Don't worry, Relius Clover said that she will be cured, and we have another problem" said Hakumen.

"Another problem?" asked with confusion Glynda.

"Come out of your hideout thief!" yelled Hakumen.

A girl in a complete dark costume appeared.

"Who are you?!" asked Glynda.

The girl looked at them and ran away.

"Wait!" yelled Glynda.

"It's no use, she is already far away" said Hakumen.

"Who was that?" mumbled Glynda.

"Take a look at the girl" proposed Hakumen.

Glynda took a look at the completion bar and seen 72% instead of 42% "How's that even possible?" mumbled Glynda.

"She's the one who wants the power of the maiden" said Hakumen.

"What?" asked Glynda with confusion.

"She wanted to complete the work" answered Hakumen "Go report to the headmaster"

"Y-yes" and Glynda rushed to Ozpin.

"Whatever you want creature of darkness you'll need to fight me" said Hakumen after making sure that Glynda is gone "I shall destroy you with the white fire of purification"

* * *

In her side, Sienna was in a crisis, some White Fang members are going to betray her.

"Why is this happening?" mumbled Sienna.

 _"You need to be cautious Sienna" said Hazama "Adam is very greedy, he will do anything to achieve his plan, and he will use fear to control the other Faunus"_

"Adam…I hope that isn't true" mumbled again Sienna.

"Is something wrong?" said a large man in purple dress.

"The fact that Adam can easily betray me makes me uneasy" answered Sienna "What do you think I should do Ghira?"

"Confront him, but make sure to have a powerful ally by your side" answered Ghira.

"You mean that I should summon him and say 'You betrayed the White Fang'?" asked Sienna.

"Not that, you need first to choose a good place to confront him, then, make sure that he don't have a way out, and finally, stop him" answered Ghira.

"It seems that you don't like him either, can I ask why?" asked Sienna.

"When someone plays with the fragile heart of my daughter, I become someone else" answered Ghira.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ghira and his wife, Kali, were delighted to talk with someone dear to them._

 _"Hi mom, hi dad, long time no see" said Blake._

 _"Blake! Where have you been?" asked Ghira._

 _"I…I left the White Fang…I didn't want to see innocents suffer because of me" answered Blake._

 _"My poor little girl" said Kali with a sad tone._

 _"What happened?" asked Ghira._

 _"Adam have planned to raid a train of the Schnee Dust Company" began Blake "But he didn't tell me that he also planned to kill the crew"_

 _"That bastard!" shouted Ghira with fury._

 _"My poor little thing, it must be hard for you" comforted Kali._

 _"From that day I left the White Fang, and enrolled myself at Beacon" explained Blake "I made good friends… and weird ones"_

 _"I'm happy for you Blake" replied Kali._

 _"Do you think that you can come see use?" asked Ghira after calming himself._

 _"Yes, after all a family is the most important thing in life" answered Blake "I need to go, I promise that I'll come and see you"_

* * *

"That's why I want his head!" yelled Ghira.

"That's mean that I can count on you too?" asked Sienna.

"Yes, if he continue, the White Fang will cease to exist" said Ghira before getting up to go home.

* * *

 **Ok guys, two possible deaths for Adam:**

 **1\. Terumi will torture him with the 'Terumi moves from BBCF', finishing with his astral ' _Kamigaeri: Orochizantō Reppūga'._**

 **2\. Terumi will begin and Sienna will finish.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys wish me good luck, the hellish exams will begin.**

 **I go back in writting after a month.**

* * *

Ozpin was happy with the arrival of Nine and Hakumen, a new teaching and an invincible guardian, but not only Nine and Hakumen, Azrael and his monstrous might, Nu and her capacity to rain swords on her opponents, Ragna The Bloodedge and his Azure Grimoire, and finally, Makoto Nanaya and her capacity to get any information. But, he didn't expect a call from Relius.

"Relius, is something wrong?" asked Ozpin.

"I just wanted to tell you that 8 other persons will come in a week" answered Relius.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked a friend of mine to bring 8 other people"

"This is a joke, right?"

"No, I'm not joking. You need all the manpower in your disposition, right?"

Ozpin sighted and said "I thank you for your efforts, but I think that team RNAM is enough, I mean that if we think about it, Azrael is more than enough"

"I see your point, but I can't effort to lose such a place" replied Relius, making Ozpin think that Relius have changed, but his hopes fell with "My observation just begun"

"I should have known that" mumbled Ozpin.

"Anyways, I need to go, the main event in Mt Glenn will begin" announced Relius before hanging up.

"Main event?" asked Ozpin with confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cinder was feeling ill. She was feeling that way, since she found the maiden.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" asked Emerald.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Cinder with venom in her voice.

"I'm just worried, you can blame me for feeling that way, I mean your pale since yesterday" answered Emerald.

"Forget about me, did you found anything about team RNAM?" asked Cinder.

"About that; the red one seems to be totally invisible, he only got a book of fighting styles, the white haired one is head over red; she got pictures of him sleeping, eating, fighting, taking a shower, looking at her…and more, muscle-man have some strong liquors under his bed, and finally the Faunus have a notebook, where a strange note is written as such 'Bringing cookbooks for Noellers, this place have some good recipes, she can maybe make something else's than the Death meals'" reported Emerald.

"Noellers? Death meals?" asked Cinder with confusion.

"By the way, where is Mercury?" asked Emerald.

"He's trying to find The Weaponayzer Ver 2.0, he said that the old man have hidden it" answered Cinder.

"I have a bad feeling, I think that we need to call Roman" said Emerald.

"No! The Beacon brats are still there!" replied Cinder.

"Why not calling Adam and see where he has arrived in his attempt to lead the White Fang in the 'Right' way" suggested Emerald.

"I think we need to wait after the Breach Operation" replied Cinder.

"I don't think that the Breach Operation will go as planned" said Emerald.

"Why do you think that?" asked Cinder.

"The bombs are screwed, and even with the Paladins it can take a week" answered Emerald.

"I can't take many risks, the fall of Beacon and Vale is in two precise moves now" replied Cinder.

"Do you have an idea about how you're going to end the work with the maiden?" asked Emerald.

"I will need you to distract the guardian, and then I'll finish the job with the maiden" answered Cinder.

"Guardian?" asked Emerald.

"A white armored knight" answered Cinder "Probably blind since his helmet is blank with no eyes or holes for eyes"

Suddenly, Mercury entered flustered, and fell, head in the pillow of his bed.

"Is everything alright Mercury?" asked Cinder.

"No" answered Mercury.

"Did something happened?" asked Emerald.

"Yes" answered Mercury.

"Are you going to explain?" asked Cinder.

"Maybe" answered Mercury.

"Did you find the machine?" asked Cinder.

"No" answered Mercury.

"Is this the reason of your depression?" asked Emerald.

"No" answered Mercury.

"Then why do you act like the world around you is about to end?" asked Cinder.

"The world around me has already ended" answered Mercury.

"What do you mean?" asked both girls.

"Purple" was the only thing he said before falling in silence.

* * *

In the entry of the White Fang's lair, screams can be heard.

"RUN! IT'S A MONSTER!" yelled one of the grunts.

"STOP HIM!" yelled another.

The 'Monster' appeared to have blue hair and red eyes.

"Boring" said the 'Monster'.

"We don't need your comments, Mad Dog" said Ragna.

"We need to hurry, if what Neo said is true, then there's no second to lose" said Weiss.

"I'll go ahead" said Azrael.

"Try to capture all those that you can, and find a good weapon for you" ordered Relius.

"Why do I need a weapon?" asked Azrael.

"You can keep it as ornament if you wish, just capture all those that you can and take a weapon" answered Relius "I think that I'll go with you, to ensure the capture of 'Materials' and to fight MY opponent"

"Just don't get in my way" replied Azrael.

"I'll help you to get there" said Weiss as she creates a glyph.

"Good luck everyone" said Ruby before knocking a grunt of the White Fang unconscious.

In the train, Roman panicked and jumped in one of the Paladins, prepared to face the one who can destroy a Paladin with one hit, but the scientist came.

"Oh, it's you…I was afraid that the mountain of muscle will be the one to come after me" said Roman in relief.

"So, you are relieved that the Mad Dog is not your opponent?" asked Relius.

"Of course I'm relieved, before I kill you, tell me where is Neo" said Roman.

"Why do you ask?" asked Relius "You will die here, so why bother?"

"You little…" said angrily Roman "The only one dying here is you!"

"Now, let your final dance begin" said Relius as he summoned Ignis.

"Don't fuck with me you bastard!" yelled Roman, trying to hit Relius with a missile.

Relius used a spin while glowing in a blue light, making the missile go through him, "I see that the usual method will not work with you, Maxim Dance!"

Suddenly Ignis began to move faster, without stopping "The hell is this?!" yelled Roman in the Paladin "What the fucking hell is this doll?!" yelled Roman as Ignis turned into a vertical chainsaw and attacked the Paladin, cutting one of his hands, she suddenly appeared behind the Paladin, cutting his legs with her hands each formed into a scissor blade, she finally tossed her hand in the cockpit, pulling Roman out of the rest of the Paladin, with a hand in a form of a drill, she pierced the man, but not killing him.

"Now Ignis! Take his soul" ordered Relius, making Ignis take the cane she stole from Roman in one hand, and her other hand inside the injury which killed him by soul transfer.

Azrael was annoyed, all his enemies were weak and no weapon picked his interest, they were too normal for him, until he met the lieutenant.

"So, you are the strongest of these no-good soldiers?" asked Azrael with curiosity.

"How dare you treat my soldiers like they are noting" said angrily the lieutenant as he took his weapon, which surprised Azrael; a unique style, a weapon that he can take in one hand, can be easily controlled.

Azrael smirked and charged the lieutenant grabbing his head "I like your weapon, do you mind if I take it?" asked Azrael.

"You bastard!" yelled the lieutenant as he kicked Azrael.

"This is…" gasped Weiss.

"Do you know him?" asked Azrael.

"He is a lieutenant in the White Fang, he is very skilled" answered Weiss.

"Skilled?" asked doubtfully Azrael "Then why is he holding himself of using his full strength!"

The lieutenant was thrown by Azrael and noticed Weiss "I think that I'll began with the Schnee girl" said before lunching himself toward Weiss, only to get a beautiful punch to the face.

"I am your opponent, if you want to fight Snow White then defeat me first!" yelled Azrael.

"Snow White?" asked Weiss with confusion.

"Later" replied Azrael "First I need to force him to show me his true strength"

The lieutenant grabbed his sword and activated the chainsaw "You want a good fight, then don't blame me if you die quickly"

"What a waste of time" said Azrael as he easily dodged the lieutenant's attacks "Full Spartan" and Azrael, smashed his fist in the lieutenant's head, followed with an upward splits kick, followed by an upward face-striking punch, Azrael rushed, with an outstanding speed, to appear a few meters of the lieutenant and jumped to deliver a straight punch to the lieutenant's face, destroying the mask in the process "I hope that your still alive, Relius will need your soul"

"Incredible…"mumbled Weiss.

* * *

 **Ok guys, possible Azrael x Winter, or rather Winter x Azrael, since Azrael don't care about womens.**

 **And try to guess the reason of Mercury's depression.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I couldn't resist against the urge of stopping for a month.**

 **And due to the request of KresnikMBM I'll add Mai and Kajun.**

 **BTW I work on my exams AND write the story.**

* * *

In the Sector Seven agency, Kokonoe was in her desk, seeing all the possible candidates. For her, Carl Clover must be with those who will help Relius, just to piss him off.

"Are you alright professor?" asked a young woman with lavender eyes and waist-length hair.

"I'm just thinking about that stupid request" answered Kokonoe "What will you do if you were at my place Kajun?"

"I will try to see what kind of weapons they can use, so I will send someone who can analyze anything" said Kajun.

"I see your point, I guess I need to send Lambda, and also Celica" replied Kokonoe, she then made a sadistic grin "I'll also send the Ikaruga ninja, the noisy one"

"Professor, you're being sadistic again" commented Kajun.

"If I remember, Kagura is trying to marry Noel Vermillion, and he is still hitting on other girls, right?" asked Kokonoe.

"Yes, Why?" replied Kajun.

"I'll add him, and surely I'll add his shadow" said Kokonoe "that six people, I'll need to add two others"

"Why not me?" asked Kajun "We still need to try the Excavated Armament that I reconstructed"

"You mean Gallia Sphyra: Outseal?" replied Kokonoe "We still need to see who is the most compatible with it"

"I already know who is compatible with that spear" announced Kajun.

"Who?" asked Kokonoe.

"Mai Natsume" answered Kajun.

"I see, when y-" was saying the professor before being interrupted by a blonde with a blue outfit.

"Where. Is. My. Brother" asked the blonde.

"I see now why Ragna said that you are a major pain in the ass" commented Kokonoe.

"Major Jin Kisaragi, why are you seeking Ragna The Bloodedge?" asked gently Kajun.

"Don't you dare say his name you piece of trash" replied hardly Jin.

"For someone who wields the Ice Sword: Yukianesa you seems very hot blooded" commented Kokonoe.

"I don't need your stupid comments Grimalkin" replied Jin.

"Fine, I'll send you to him" said Kokonoe before seeing the chart, and noticed nine people instead of eight.

"Why not sending the white haired one?" suggested Kajun.

"White haired?" asked Kokonoe with confusion.

"Yes, the dark skinned one, who has golden eyes" answered Kajun.

"You mean Bullet?" asked Kokonoe.

"Yes, like they say 'The more the merrier'" answered Kajun.

"Then, it's ten instead of eight" commented Kokonoe, she took the list and gave it to Kajun "Send a message to those who are in this list, and tell them to get ready, in five days they will go to the world where Relius is, beside we will need the power of order if we wish to go there"

"I don't care about that" snorted Jin.

* * *

In Remnant, the extermination of the White Fang branch was on all the chains, claiming that only two teams had destroyed the entire division.

"So, that 'The main event of Mt Glenn' he talked about" mumbled Ozpin "I bet that the Mad Dog is the one who wiped the division"

" _Shocking news, the terrorists group, also known as the White Fang, have taken a serious blow, the entire branch of Vale have been defeated by a professional hunter and two teams of hunters in training, the level of damage done by the hunters was incredible, many corps of the terrorist were found, and a great deal of Dust and armaments were there, showing a terrible plan, most of the prisoners were taken by the professional hunter, he refused to answer to our questions, he only said 'The operation could have caused some problems to my projects, I only protected the subjects of my observation' before going in a Bullhead. Other shocking news, a strange woman have raided some mines of the Schnee Dust Company, freeing the Faunus in captivity, the surviving guards described her as, by their own words, a red haired angel in human form, the head of the Schnee family, Jacques Schnee in his rage, have called all the bounty hunters and offered a reward of 1000000 Lien to anyone who can capture her alive…_ "

"Red haired angel?" said Ozpin with confusion "Is that another hunter gone rogue like Raven?"

"I don't think so" replied Glynda "she freed the Faunus, but didn't kill the guards"

"I will need to search for her, I would like to call one of the teams here, but I'll wait the arrival of the guests" said Ozpin "I think that I'll check on Amber"

"What do you think of him?" asked Glynda.

"Relius or Hakumen?"

"I'm talking about Hakumen, when I look at him, I feel like I look at Ragna" replied Glynda.

"I know, but, for me, it's like I'm in front of a God, and that can help with our situation" said Ozpin as he entered an elevator.

"As long as this means justice, but, I feel bad for him, to stay there" replied Glynda.

"At least he isn't alone, the girl in his sword is also with him" said Ozpin as he noticed that they arrived at their destination "And he accepted with his own free will"

"Headmaster and the combat instructor" said Hakumen in his stoic aptitude "Are you here to check on her?"

"Yes, the fact that an intruder has entered the vault is worrying me" answered Ozpin.

"This 'Intruder' is only a thief" replied Hakumen.

"I only hope that this 'Thief' stays a thief" said Ozpin with worry.

"Something else is worrying you" said Hakumen "Is the fact that SHE might take the initiative to attack now?"

"Yes and no, as a headmaster I only wish for a safe and sane environment for my students" answered Ozpin "And the recent events made me think about HER"

"SHE can't attack now, you have a big advantage on HER" replied Hakumen.

"Come now, even if she does have the disadvantage, it doesn't mean that she doesn't have an advantage or two" said Trinity with a smile.

"Always the voice of wisdom" replied Hakumen "But, as I, Hakumen, stands here, in this world, you shall be victorious"

Trinity giggled and said "Even if I unlocked the full potential of the Susanoo Unit, it still drains you"

"It does not matter to me, because I am the white void, I am the dark steel, I am the God's sword, with blade at hand I shall destroy the sins of this world, and burn it with the dark flames of purification, I am the white Susanoo, Hakumen, the end has come" said Hakumen while unsheathed his blade "Come and face me soldiers" and many White Fang grunts came out of the pillars surrounding them.

"Will you need help?" asked Ozpin.

"No, it's fine" replied Trinity "Beside; the real enemy is still hidden here, inside the school"

* * *

In the White Fangs headquarters, Sienna was thinking about a plan to open Adam's eyes.

"He won't come back until he destroys entirely the kingdom of Vale" said Hazama.

"He will only send his men to a certain death" replied Ghira.

"He will bring death to the entire White Fang and the true cause of our group" said Sienna.

"The white Fang have already lost a great deal of men and resources in Mt Glenn" said Ghira.

"Some people are starting to call us 'The Red Fang'" commented Sienna "What do you think we should do Ghira"

"I think that we need to retrieve the true body of this God inside you" said Ghira to Hazama.

"Easily said, but to do it…it's another story" replied Hazama.

"Don't you know someone who can create great things?" asked Sienna.

"You mean Relius?" replied Hazama.

"Yes, he can maybe try to create a copy of the body" suggested Sienna.

"The only way to have a copy is to enter the Boundary, and this isn't a bad idea" replied Hazama.

"I heard that this Relius guy is a teacher at Beacon, maybe he can make in contact with the headmaster" suggested Ghira.

"I will see about that, but first; let's deal with our guests" said Hazama as he turned to the pillars "I sealed the door the moment you entered, come out" and ten White Fang members with grimm masks appeared.

"He already began his move" commented Ghira.

"To think that we will have to kill such figures inside the White Fang" said one of the grunts.

"And to think that a Faunus can host a God" said another "Maybe we can make an exception with him and capture him alive"

Hazama took his hat off and his hair spiked; Yuki Terumi is awake "Sorry pals, but the only ones dying here are you!"

Ghira narrowed his eyes and said "So, this is the God Takehaya Susanoo"

"Nah! I'm Takehaya Susanoo when I'm inside the Unit" replied Terumi "Now you can call me Yuki Terumi" he then turned to the traitors "And you are soooooo dead, seriously, this is a secret meeting, 'SECRET', do you even understand the meaning of secret? Or you are only a group of brainless grunts? Either ways, I'm still gonna kick your asses. Let's the party begin!"

 **Okay guys, the writing will be slow for this month, I mean REALLY slow.**

 **And try to guess the indentity of the 'Red haired anged'.**

 **And also try to guess the next Character from BB world.**

 **The fighting scenes of both places will be in the next chapter.**

 **And try to see my other FanFic JoJo bizarre adventure: The vampire and the death.**


	21. Chapter 21

**As you know, the battles in the Vytal festival were selected by Cinder, but in MY story, she didn't infiltrate the CIT.**

 **That's why, I'll leave to select the battles.**

 **The Vytal festival will begin in two or three chapters.**

* * *

In the Bullhead of Beacon, Relius was anxious.

"Is something wrong professor?" asked Neo with her new voice.

"If my calculation are correct, then my work is threatened" answered Relius.

"If you say so…By the way, I've studied the picture that you give me, and you are correct, both Ozpin and general Ironwood are present in it" said Neo while handling a picture in black and white to Relius.

"I see…it seems that I am going to have an interesting conversation with you Ozpin" said Relius while looking at a window.

Weiss was uncomfortable, a thief, killer was with them, in the same Bullhead.

"Weiss" said Ruby "I can read in your face 'Why are we with this maniac'"

"This isn't the problem, she can backstab us at any moment" replied Weiss.

Ragna and Azrael laughed, but it was Makoto who spoken "With Relius Clover? Impossible, if she tried to do that he will make her regret it"

"Anyway…What are you going to do guys?" asked Yang.

"I will go see my parents" answered Blake.

"Then I'll come with you" said Makoto "You still need to unlock your Drive"

"It makes senses" said Ragna "only a Beastkin or Faunus can help another Beastkin or Faunus"

"Then Muscle will come with me" said Yang "I still need my Overdrive"

"Fair enough" commented Azrael "Then the Grim reaper will come with us"

"HUH?!" said surprisingly Ragna.

"You will only help Redhood, two scythe wielders can help each other" explained Azrael.

"And who will help me?!" asked angrily Weiss.

"The Murakumo Unit" replied Azrael.

"We only need to ask Relius to configure her" added Ragna.

"By the way, what's a Murakumo Unit?" asked Ruby.

"They are clones" said Ragna with a harsh tone "And they needs to be destroyed"

"Come on Ragna, you are speaking only about the number thirteen" replied Makoto.

"I don't care" said Ragna before moving out of the place.

"The Murakumo Units are clones created with the soul of his sister" explained Makoto, making everyone gasp.

"The Murakumo Units are special types of Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields that wield the Nox Nyctores Lus Sanctus: Murakumo" explained Azrael.

"Now that you say it, when we met she introduce herself as Dimensional Boundary Interface Prime Field Number 13, Anti-Sankishin core unit, Nu" said Weiss.

"But, what's a Sankishin? And why an Anti-Sankishin core unit?" asked Ruby.

"A Sankishin is an artificial God" answered Azrael "They are different, each one have a goal, the Master Unit is the one who create life, the Tsukyomi Unit is the protector of the Master Unit and have the Absolute Defense, and the Susanoo Unit is the weapon of the Master Unit"

"As for the second question" added Makoto "They are called the Anti-Sankishin core unit because the Lux Sanctus: Murakumo was created by Relius and Nine, instead of having a core formed from Takemikazuchi's core, they drawn they're energy from the Boundary, like the Sankishin"

"It's like fighting fire with fire" commented Blake.

* * *

In the vault, the White Fang grunts were encircling Hakumen, Ozpin and Glynda.

"Leave the place and we won't kill you" said one of the grunts.

"I leave her safety to you" said Ozpin before entering the elevator with Glynda "Have fun"

 **Play track Susannoh II**

"I counted fifteen" said Hakumen "I give you a chance to surrender yourself"

The grunts laughed and one of them said "You are alone, and we are fifteen, you are the one who should surrender"

"I gave you your chance, now your end has come" said Hakumen before dashing toward one of them and cutting his head off.

One of the grunts tried to hit him with his sword, but a white shield appeared at the last moment, freezing the grunt, Hakumen only slashed him in two.

Three grunts launched themselves toward Hakumen, but he killed them with one hit.

The rest of the grunts began to shoot on the guardian of the vault, he didn't move. After the volley of bullets, a blue tornado (BB Revolution Reburning style) was lunched toward them, killing three of them.

Hakumen dashed toward them and slashed one of them, and impaled another one.

The five surviving members of the White Fang began to shake from fear, "We surrender!" yelled one of them.

"It's late now for that, I gave you your chance to surrender, now you will die" replied Hakumen before killing them "Your pawns are pathetic, master of darkness, you should choose better pawns"

"I have a bad feeling, maybe we should speak with Nine" said Trinity.

"I am not afraid, misguided Beastkins aren't a danger" replied Hakumen "If One is on our side, then everything should be okay"

"This Relius Clover appears to be less insane than our Relius" commented Trinity.

* * *

In Menagerie, inside a warehouse, Hazama, Sienna Khan and Ghira were talking about Adam and his plans, but the appearance of the traitors of the White Fang made them stop.

 **Play track Silent Scream**

"Alright! Now let's see who will be my first victim" said Terumi.

"Let's see how he handle this" said Sienna to Ghira.

"Don't move!" said a voice behind the grunts, a Faunus was holding Kali hostage.

"Corsac! I'm going to reap your head off you bastard!" yelled Ghira.

"How are you chieftain? I didn't know that you are having a secret meeting" replied the Faunus Corsac.

"I really think that you should let her go dingo" said Terumi.

"Or what?" replied Corsac.

"Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed, code S O L, Blazblue activate!" yelled Terumi "Let's see how long you will that attitude of yours. Jörmungandr!"

"One move and the bitch's dead" warned Corsac.

"But, are you fast enough?" asked Terumi before disappearing "let's see how you can handle The Serpent God's Fury" and Terumi stabbed Corsac, making to Kali a window to escape the grasp of her assailant, he, then, began to attack Corsac with a barrage of wild-rapid slashes before burying the Faunus's face in the ground "See, that's what will happen" said Terumi before sending him to Ghira.

The rest of the Faunus present lifted their hand in surrender, "Corsac and Fennec Albain are no longer members of the White Fang. For those who surrendered, they will serve Ghira in the protection of Menagerie" said Sienna "Ghira, you are free to deal with Corsac and Fennec as you like"

"Maybe they can work as servants in your house" suggested Hazama.

"Welcome back" said Ghira.

"Thank you, but should think about it, I can use Ars Magus to link them to you, and if they dare thinking about attack you or your family, they will suffer more than enough" explained Hazama."

"It seems like a good idea Ghira" commented Sienna.

"Fine, but if they do one attempt of betray, I'll execute them" warned Ghira before heading to his house with Kali.

"Now, let's call Relius" said Hazama as he took his scroll "Heeeey buddy"

"What do you want Hazama?" said Relius with annoyance.

"It's not me, but Terumi wants a new body AND his original body" answered Hazama.

"In other words, he will stay here forever" said Relius "I will try to get a Susanoo Unit from the Boundary. Is there anything else?"

"No nothing" said Hazama before hanging up "And now Ozzy"

Ozpin answered and said "Oh, it's been a long time Hazama"

"You know…being with the White Fang…and other things" replied Hazama.

"So, is there a reason for calling me?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes, the reason is Sienna Khan" answered Hazama.

"You mean the leader of White Fang?" asked Ozpin.

"I let you speak" said Hazama before giving his scroll to Sienna.

"Miss Khan" said Ozpin with respect "What's the honor?"

"I heard that you seek equality between Faunus and humans, is that true?" asked Sienna.

"Yes, I truly seek equality and peace between species" answered Ozpin.

"I see…how about an alliance, the White Fang and Beacon?" asked Sienna.

"I accept" answered Ozpin "When are you going to come in order to talk about our alliance?"

"As soon as I'll deal with a pin called Adam Taurus, oh, and he will attack you during the Vytal Festival" said Sienna.

"Thank you for the warning, I really hope that things will turn to a better end, better than Mt Glenn" said Ozpin.

* * *

 **I used Hazama's moveset and not Terumi's moveset because I'm leaving the painful part to Adam.**

 **As for Mt Glenn, there's no official backstory, so I did my back story.**

 **33 days or less and the dark periode of the exams will pass.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm not 100% focus on writing**

* * *

In the deepest part of the Boundary, a blonde girl was standing, alone, guarding a gate.

"What a lonely girl we have here" said a man, no, a woman… ( _ **You know what**_ ) said a person with purple hair.

"What do you want, observant Amane" replied the girl.

"I simply wish to see you" said Amane with a smile ( _ **Is he a man or a woman?**_ )

"Observant Amane, why are you acting like this?" asked the girl.

"As an actor this is my job, beside, you don't have anything else to guard here" said Amane.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl.

"Let's ask you chief" said Amane "What do you think about this? Master Unit"

A light appeared and said "I think that you need to live Es" replied the Master Unit.

"Live?" asked Es with confusion.

"I remembered something" said Amane, catching the intention of the blonde "Kokonoe said that a group of people will go in 'Another' world"

"Another world" asked Es with more confusion.

"You mean the world big bro was sent in?" asked the Master Unit.

"I can't go and let the gate unguarded" stated Es.

"Don't worry about that" replied Amane "I'm sure that the Master Unit will seal the door, beside all the data that has a connection with the door are destroyed, in other word; no one will come"

"Amane, can you get her a traveling friend?" asked the Master Unit.

"Of course" replied Amane "And I know who can do the job"

* * *

In his apartment, Naoto Kurogane, an 'Average' teen was reading a romance manga.

"You wonder if you can live like that?" asked a masculine voice ( ** _Wait, Amane is a DUDE?!_** )

"Wha-Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked Naoto.

"Relax, I'm not here to kidnap you" replied Amane.

"Thank goodness" sighted Naoto.

"I'm here to take you by force against your will in an unknown place where every point of all the worlds, timelines, and universes collide" added Amane while wrapping Naoto in a pink dress.

* * *

Back to the boundaries.

"I'm baaack" said Amane as he putted Naoto.

"Why did you do this?!" yelled Naoto.

"Long times no see, Naoto Kurogane" said Es.

"Es? THE GATE?!" yelled again Naoto as he sees the last place where he wanted to be "I…I can explain, I was in my room, and this weird guy kidnapped me"

"Don't be so mean" replied Amane "I only took you by force against your will in an unknown place where every point of all the worlds, timelines, and universes collide"

"And what does 'Kidnap' means?" asked angrily Naoto.

"To take by force against your will in an unknown place near or far away from your emplacement in your world" answered Amane.

Es nodded at the answer of Amane "Yes, there's a big difference"

"Don't encourage him!" replied Naoto before sighting and regaining his calm, "So, why did you 'Not kidnap' me?"

"To be her traveling companion" answered Amane.

"Oh I see-Wait, what?!" said Naoto in shock.

"You will travel with her, in a dangerous and unforgiving world filled with monster that can tear you apart in less than a second" replied Amane.

"How can you explain this so calmly?!" asked Naoto.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Amane.

"No" answered Es.

"I told you to stop encouraging him!" yelled Naoto.

"Stop being noisy" said a voice behind Naoto.

"It's been a long time, Tager" said Amane with a smile ( _ **Seriously Japan, stop making traps, Boku no Pico is traumatizing enough. For the readers who didn't get my point, fight Amane and try to win easily, or fight him in hell mode, still the unlimited version of Amane is the worst**_ )

"Yes it is. Are you heading toward Remnant?" asked Tager.

"Remnant?" asked Naoto in confusion.

"Yes" answered Es, causing Naoto to lose balance.

"As pathetic as always" said a voice that Naoto recognized, or thought he recognized.

"Is that you Raque-" said Naoto before evading an attack from a…wolf.

"Watch your tongue brat" warned the wolf, who took human form "Don't call Madam Rachel with another name"

"Do you want to pick up a fight, you old bastard?" asked Naoto, taking his battle stance.

"Let the battle BEGIN!" said the Master Unit, who appeared out of nowhere, with excitement.

Naoto charged the old man and tried to hit him, he only missed his target "Stop moving Valkenhyn, I can't hit you" yelled annoyingly Naoto.

"Arrogant brat" said Valkenhyn as he grabbed Naoto's fist "you can't defeat me with such tactics" and he knocked Naoto out.

"Valkenhyn Win!" yelled the Master Unit "Perfect!"

"We are heading ourselves to Remnant" said Rachel "I give you the opportunity to travel with me"

"We accept" replied Es "Thank you for your generosity"

"Good" said Rachel "Mr. Red Devil, can you pick the hot blooded idiot?"

"Sure" said Tager as he took Naoto in one hand.

"Bye-Bye" waved Amane to the group before they leave.

* * *

 **Just wait 20 day or less, and I'll be 100% focused on the story**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the last chapter before the begining of the exams.**

 **I recieved the schedule of the exams I'll finish them in 16/01/2018.**

* * *

When the Bullhead of Beacon arrived at destination, Relius told Ragna and Azrael to take the prisoners in a secret room, meanwhile, he moved to Ozpin, who was waiting for him.

"It seems that you know how to draw attention" said Ozpin.

"Jokes aside, we need to talk about something" replied Relius in a serious tone.

"I see…" said Ozpin "Then let's discuss in the office, but before that, who is this little lady?"

"Neo, my new assistant" answered Relius.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Neo while bowing.

"Likewise, now let's move to the office" said Ozpin as he walked toward an elevator.

Relius turned to the girls and said "Can you please unlock their Aura?"

"Sure" replied Yang.

He, then, walked to Nu and said "Adding new orders, activate code 22XX12XXNO, helping Weiss Schnee in developing her Drive and her Overdrive"

Nu was standing and suddenly said "Actualization. Actualization. Actualization. New orders…received. Helping the subject Weiss Schnee in developing her Drive and her Overdrive" she turned to Weiss and said "Come ice queen, we need to begin your training as soon as possible"

Weiss groaned to the fact of being trained by someone who will constantly refer to her as 'Ice Queen'

* * *

In their room, Cinder and her acolytes were thinking about a plan to destroy Beacon and the kingdom of Vale.

"Mercury, the Vytal Festival will nearly begin, since I couldn't infiltrate the CIT, we will have to count on our chance" said Cinder "our biggest treat is the blue haired monster"

"Biggest?" asked Emerald with disbelieve "You mean the ULTIMATE treat"

"No, I think that his tattoos are the reason of the failure of your Semblance" replied Cinder.

"Tattoos?" asked both Mercury and Emerald with confusion.

"Yes, I heard him when he was talking to the blonde whore, he told her that he don't use his full strength, those tattoos are the reason why he can't use his full might" explained Cinder, failing to see a pale Mercury "If he had to fight you, Mercury, make sure to make him unleash his full force"

"Are you serious?" asked Mercury.

"Is there a problem?" replied Cinder.

"Yes, the problem is that I don't have a death wish" replied Mercury "If I fight against him, I won't stand a chance, so to ask me to force him in unleashing his true strength, it's like asking a kid to beat a Deathstalker with a stick"

"Stop acting like a baby and start your training" ordered Cinder.

"It was nice knowing you, I will visit your grave every month" said Emerald to Mercury.

"I just wish to fight someone 'Normal'" replied Mercury.

"You know, maybe we can use the training ground" suggested Emerald.

"Good thinking" replied Cinder "I heard that the training ground have received a update, let's try it"

* * *

In an unknown location.

"You are late" said a blonde girl with blue eyes "Did you go to free other Faunus?"

"Yes" answered a red haired girl with red eyes "If you refuse to help the others I won't"

"You think like your owner" replied the blonde girl "Sealed Armament: Izayoi"

"Does that mean you don't take pity in them?" asked hardly Izayoi "Answerer, Kusanagi!"

"It's not like that" answered Kusanagi "I don't want to act like a savior or a messiah before knowing more about this world, or the reason why we are here"

"I know my reason" replied Izayoi.

"Really?" asked Kusanagi.

"Yes" answered Izayoi "To bring justice in this world"

"Maybe you are right, maybe you aren't" commented Kusanagi "Maybe our objectives are different, maybe we need to fight each other in the end"

"If that's the case, then I'll accept the fight, and I'll use my full strength in it" replied Izayoi.

"Same here" said Kusanagi "Just because Noel Vermillion and Tsubaki Yayoi are friends doesn't mean that Izayoi and Kusanagi are friends, nevertheless it doesn't mean we are enemies"

Izayoi nodded and asked "Where are we heading next?"

"Toward a kingdom named Vale" answered Kusanagi "I have seen the disaster that will run the kingdom, our enemies are a black haired women with a soul and a half, a killer with metallic legs and a thief who can change reality around a person"

"Our targets are weak, or strong?" asked Izayoi.

"Compared to the people of this world, they are strong, but to use, they are weak, very weak" answered Kusanagi.

"We will head tomorrow toward that kingdom, is that okey for you?" said Izayoi.

"Yes" answered Kusanagi "You still need to rest, and we will have some troubles in the road"

"What do you mean?" asked Izayoi with confusion.

"You have a bounty on your head" answered Kusanagi "A big bounty"

* * *

In the Yabiko branch of the NOL, Kagura Mutsuki was speechless.

"What do you mean 'Go in a new world'?!" yelled Kagura.

"What else does it means?" replied coldly Kokonoe "I will send you in another world, where you can learn how to control yourself"

"That's a good idea" commented a young black haired man "I suspect that my presence is for helping lord Kagura in controlling himself"

"Yes, if he refuses to behave, tell Ragna about him and Noel" said Kokonoe, making Kagura flinched and began to imagine things.

"You dare approach my little sister, old man" said the Ragna in his head "I'll show you the true meaning of hell"

"Very well" replied the young man.

"Hibiki, you can't be serious" said Kagura.

"Anyways" said Kokonoe, gaining the attention of the colonel "I already sent Tager in there, just prepare yourself, in three days, you'll jump in the Cauldron"

"By the way" said Hibiki "Why did you sent Tager?"

"I need him to be the anchor, when you'll move inside the Boundary, you'll move on a bridge, with that the Boundary will not affect you, and the end of the bridge is Tager, I'll join you a bit after" explained Kokonoe.

"Still I refuse to go" snorted Kagura.

"Are you sure?" said Kokonoe in a playful tone "Ragna told me that a group of beautiful young girls are there"

"I said that I-" began Kagura before being interrupted by his mind 'She said a group of beautiful young girls, accept', he got up from his seat and moved toward his room "Hibiki, prepare yourself" said Kagura before entering his room.

"So easy to manipulate" commented Kokonoe with a sadistic grin.

"Professor…" said Hibiki, knowing Kokonoe's personality.

* * *

 **From now, I will stop writing until the end of the exams.**

 **Sorry for that.**


	24. Chapter 24 and a Bonus

**The exams are now finished! (Jump in the air with joy)**

 **I can return to the story.**

 **As an apology, I written more the usual, and I added a bonus.**

* * *

In the vault, the Fall maiden, Amber, opened an eye, the first thing she saw, was an armored person.

"You have awoken, child" said the armored figure.

"Where am I?" asked Amber "Who are you?"

A soft and kind giggle was heard, and a blond woman appeared, "Its look like your soul is no more in danger" said the woman "My name is Trinity Glassfille, and this is Hakumen"

"N-nice to meet you" replied nervously Amber "You can call me Amber"

"Your soul is still incomplete" said Hakumen "10% is still missing, you need to find them before the 10% become 100%"

"Don't be cold with her" scolded Trinity "She just awoken from a life and death situation"

"Life and death?" asked Amber.

"I do not care about those details, I only care about my mission" replied Hakumen.

"I think that is time to call the others" said Trinity.

"No need" replied Hakumen "Relius will come when he will feel that the child is awake and stabilized"

"Can I get out of this…thing?" asked Amber.

Hakumen stayed silenced for some seconds and said "It seems that you are safe to leave it"

"What's this?" said Trinity with a teasing tone "Are you under her charm?"

"Don't be ridiculous" replied Hakumen "And why would it be the case?"

"She does look like her" answered Trinity "your hidden part is called by her"

"Maybe…" replied Hakumen "Maybe her death still laments me", he moved toward the machine, opened it and said "Trinity, do it" and magically, cloths appeared on her.

"Thank you" said Amber.

"Why not go to Ozpin's office?" suggested Trinity.

"Very well" replied Hakumen.

'Who are those people?' thought Amber 'I never met Huntsmen like them'

* * *

In Ozpin's office.

"So…What is the urgent matter you wish to talk about?" asked Ozpin.

Relius gave him a picture of some people, Faunus and non-Faunus, "Can you explain why you are in this ancient picture with those people?"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes and said "So, you finally discover it?"

"It wasn't hard, and your soul had told me a little about it, care to explain more?" said Relius.

"It will take quite some time" replied Ozpin.

"Does it have something to do with a Faunus mayor?" asked Neo.

"Yes" answered Ozpin "Let me tell you what truly happened at Mt Glenn…"

* * *

 _"We can use the help of the White Fang" said a younger Ozpin._

 _"But they will demand something in return" replied a man with walrus's tusks and a black costume._

 _"Don't worry about this" said Ozpin._

 _"What do you mean?" asked the man._

 _"Their current leader, Ghira Belladonna, is ready to sign a contract with Vale" answered Ozpin._

 _"A contract?" asked the Faunus with confusion._

 _"Giving them a part of Vale, and a Cross Continental Tower" answered Ozpin._

 _"I see…" said the Faunus after realizing the goal of Ozpin._

 _"I hope that you can support us" said Ozpin._

 _"You have all my support Ozpin" said the Faunus "I'll do all in my power to help as the mayor of Mt Glenn"_

 _"You have my thanks" replied Ozpin._

* * *

"But things didn't go as you planed, correct?" asked Relius.

"You hit the point" replied Ozpin.

* * *

 _"Why did you call us Oz" asked a younger version of Qrow, accompanied with a girl with a messy black hair._

 _"The leader of the White Fang will come, he will have his own guard but…" said Ozpin as he tried to find the correct words._

 _"We need to make sure that his guard doesn't find problems in the road, right?" said the girl._

 _"Yes" replied Ozpin "thank you Raven"_

 _"But why only us?" asked Qrow._

 _"You know Taiyang and Summer, they aren't suited for this kind of mission" answered Ozpin._

 _"And because we can follow them without being spotted" added Raven._

 _"You can engage the enemy only if the guards are in a life and death situation or if our 'Friend' decided to 'Cancel' the contract" added Ozpin._

 _"You mean Jimmy?" asked Qrow "Nah, he can't do that, he don't have the balls to do it"_

 _"Who knows" replied Ozpin._

* * *

"I don't understand" said Neo "If the general wished for peace, then why would he want to sabotage it?"

"I assume that he acted to gain power" replied Relius.

"Yes" admitted Ozpin "but Ghira and his guards arrived at the city"

"But the general was present during the deal, right?" asked Neo "So why did he put all this efforts to stop the meeting?"

"You can call it the 'Hunger of power'" answered Ozpin "He seek power, and wish to have absolute power"

"I see…" said Relius "He acted after the treaty, if I assume it correctly"

"And you assumed it correctly" replied Ozpin.

* * *

 _"Why did you do this James!" yelled Ozpin._

 _"I can't let an opportunity like this to escape me" replied James "If I stop this non-sense, I will have the grade of General in the Atlesian army"_

 _"All of this for a stupid promotion?!" asked angrily Ozpin._

 _"You don't understand Oz" replied James "If I get this promotion, I can-no, WE can save the world from the darkness"_

 _"What do you mean?!" yelled Ozpin "If we do this we will kill innocents and help the darkness!"_

 _"A small sacrifice in order to save the world" replied James as he evaded a hit from Ozpin "You can't save everyone Oz"_

 _"As a huntsman I must try!" countered Ozpin._

 _"I see… then you are standing in my way" said James._

* * *

"So the true responsible of the destruction of the city was our friendly general and not the Grimms" said Relius.

"But why hiding the truth?" asked Neo.

"To prevent a war" answered Ozpin.

"Pretty interesting, but I think that we need to talk with our princess who just awoke" said Relius as he turned to the elevator who opened, letting Hakumen and Amber to appear before them.

* * *

In the training ground, Mercury and Cinder were arguing about the opponent to fight against.

"I won't fight against that freaking mountain of muscle!" yelled Mercury.

Cinder accidentally pushed a button where it was written 'Unlimited' and said "So you wish to fight a little girl?" while pointing a blonde girl in a white and blue dress, holding a staff with a heart shape.

"At least let me try to figure how this works" replied Mercury.

"Very well" said Cinder, making Mercury sighted in relief "Emerald will choose for you"

"What?!" yelled Mercury.

Emerald quickly picked his opponent, some sort of black monster with a white mask "This can be easy enough for you and hard enough for Cinder"

"Acceptable" said both of her teammates.

 **Play track Thin Red Line II (I don't know if there's a track for unlimited Arakune, so I'll use the standard one, also I'll add the Arakune translator)**

A white mask appeared, and took form of an unstable life-form.

"In t e nd ot y u nd I… re p in ess, pointlesspointlesspoinltless" said the thing before laughing. ( **In the end both you and I…are pointless, pointlesspointlesspointless** )

"That's a thing" commented Mercury.

"I never saw something like that" said Emerald "Cinder, do you know what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if that thing existed before" answered Cinder.

The thing took the shape of a spider and said "C hs" ( **Crimson Depths** )

"The hell?!" yelled Mercury.

" be s r ng me" said the thing before disappearing. ( **You will be sorry for choosing me** )

"What the hell!" yelled Mercury at the ability of the thing "How can this thing disappear like that?!"

"The thing is still around" warned Cinder "Try to find it"

"How?!" asked Mercury in distress.

"Use your ears" answered Cinder "It's invisible but can still do some sounds"

Mercury began to concentrate, until he felt a warm thing touching him, he turned to the direction, and he found the thing staring at him. He was about to scream like a little girl, but he was devoured by his opponent.

"Gross" commented Emerald.

Mercury was launched toward the air, the thing turned into a spider and shot a purple laser, Mercury's aura began to deplete rapidly, but it stopped when 30% of the Aura is left.

"It can't be…" mumbled Cinder "This thing is like those Grimms from the fairy tales"

"What do you mean Cinder?" asked Emerald.

"Long before, a race of Grimms was feared because they couldn't be touched, they were the true meaning of darkness, only the silver-eyed warriors could kill them" answered Cinder.

"And you think that, this thing is that kind of Grimm?" asked Emerald.

"I'm not 100% sure" replied Cinder "but if this is true, then the responsible of this update IS needed in order to achieve our goals"

"Ig o ce m k s" said the thing as it took the form of a man in a chair, holding a skull. ( **Ignorance makes you worthless** )

"I still didn't get to touch this thing!" yelled Mercury.

"Then fight seriously" replied Cinder.

Mercury jumped and tried to land an axe kick on the mask, but the thing took the form of a snake and unleashed a kind of cloud, then a huge amount of insects began to come from the ground, depleting the Aura bar of the grey haired teen. ( **The unlimited move g of f, in case you didn't know the move** )

 **Stop track**

"Wow" said Emerald with both amazement and fear.

"I think that Mercury needs a little rest" said Cinder.

* * *

In the room of team RNAM, Ruby and her team minus Weiss were talking with team RNAM minus Nu.

"I don't understand something" said Ragna with annoyance "Why must I activate the Blazblue?"

"They need to feel the power of the Azure in order to know how to unleash their Drive" answered Makoto.

"Do you seek to end this world?" asked Ragna.

"Question!" interrupted Blake "What's the Blazblue?"

"The Blazblue, or Azure Grimoire if you prefer, is the strongest link to the Azure" answered Azrael "The owner of the Blazblue can access to a huge amount of power, but this isn't a book"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby "Is it some sort of wand or hat?"

"Ask the Grimreaper" replied Azrael "He's the actual owner of the Grimoire"

All eyes turned to Ragna who sighted and said "Thank you, you damn mutt, now I'll have to explain everything"

"Explain what?" asked Yang.

"Maybe that he is too dangerous to wander around" rectified a cold voice.

"Nice" said Ragna "What, in the freaking hell, are you doing here rabbit?!"

"As gracious and nice as always, Ragna" said the 'Rabbit' who appeared sitting at the bed of Ragna.

The 'Rabbit' was a young blond in a black and red dress with a black umbrella with a cat face, and flying next to her is a creature that looks like a bat.

"The vampire" said Azrael "Is valkenhayn of the six heroes with you?"

An old man in a green butler uniform appeared next to the 'Rabbit', "Why do you seek me, Mad Dog?" asked the old man.

"Just seeking a good meal" replied Azrael while shoveling his hands in his pockets, meanwhile, Valkenhayn took his fighting stance.

"Sorry but you can't fight here" said Ruby with a low voice.

"I beg your pardon young miss" said the butler "I didn't know the rules of this place"

"Don't worry Red, we will fight AFTER I taste the Red Devil" said Azrael.

"The Red Devil?" asked team RWBY minus Weiss.

"TR-009" replied Azrael "Or Iron Tager if you prefer"

"He is in the courtyard, putting an advice to help the others to come here" added Valkenhayn "How did you know that the Red Devil is with us?"

"I felt his energy" answered Azrael "His power, his drive, our fight…I remember everything from that day"

Yang analyzed Valkenhayn, "I'm sure that you aren't the usual type of butler" commented Yang.

"You are quite correct" replied the 'Rabbit' "but, please, let me introduce myself, my name is Rachel Alucard"

"My name is Nago" said the umbrella who took form of a big black cat.

"And I'm Gii" said the red bat thing.

"Yeaaaah" said nervously Ruby "My name is Ruby Rose"

"Blake" said the cat Faunus.

"Yang Xiao Long" said the blonde teen.

"There's also Weiss" said Ruby "But she's now training with Nu"

"I see…" said Rachel.

"Anyways…" began Ragna "Go prepare yourself girls, I'll call a Bullhead for use"

"And where are you going?" asked Rachel.

"I'll go to Patch Island with Ruby and the two hot shots here" answered Yang "Blake will be going home"

"Hold in your mind that home of yours" said Rachel.

"Ok" replied Yang and they all disappeared.

* * *

 **Here's the end of chapter 24.**

 **What do you think of Mt Glenn's backstory.**

* * *

 **Omake: Jan-Ken-Pon!**

"I'm booored!" yelled Nora.

"I'm bored too" said Ruby "And I feel myself getting rusty"

"Yeah" replied Azrael "It's been 23 days and we don't have any action"

"Big news!" said Yang as she entered the room "We will begin today!"

"Really?" said everyone in the room.

"Yes" answered Yang "The writer told me that he can continue this story, but when the second exams will come, he will stop again"

"He sucks!" yelled Ragna "First, he makes me work with that mutt, then he gives MY team a stupid name, and to finalize the grocery list, he brought the rabbit here!"

"Maybe he saw in me the potential of a good character" replied Rachel.

"Oh, I forgot" said Ragna "He dares making that crazy bitch the protagonist of the story, and also the main character!"

"Stop being a baby Grimreaper" said Azrael.

"Um…How about a game to distress?" asked Makoto.

"What do you propose?" asked Weiss.

"I'm thinking that the Jan-Ken-Pon might help us" answered Makoto.

"Jean-Ken what?" asked the Rwby characters.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors" rectified Nu "A game of luck. 1/3 chance of victory. 1/3 chance of a draw. And 1/3 chance of losing"

"Sounds good to me" said Yang, making everyone to nod.

"Valkenhayn!" called Rachel.

"Yes Madam" said Valkenhayn as he appeared.

"Prepare a table for the game named Rock-Paper-Scissors and tea for me" ordered Rachel.

"By your orders Madam" replied Valkenhayn who disappeared and appeared after some seconds with a table, two helmets and a hammer toy.

"I'm first" said Azrael as he took place, making everyone backing.

"Go for it Jaune!" yelled Yang.

"Me?!" replied Jaune.

"If you win" whispered Yang "I'm sure that Weiss will fall for you"

"O-o-ok" replied Jaune, who sited in the opposite of Azrael.

"Alright" began Ragna "I'll do the arbiter, win and you can hit your opponent with the toy, lose and put quickly the helmet before your opponent hits you with the toy. Rock beats scissor, scissor beats paper, and paper beats rock. Any questions?" no one reacted "Begin!"

Jaune played paper and Azrael played scissors, making the later to win, Jaune putted rapidly the helmet, but Azrael…

"Enchant Dragunov…" all of Azrael's tattoos disappeared.

Thankfully, Pyrrah activated her semblance, saving the blonde boy from being annihilated.

"This…game…is…Great!" commented Nora "I'm next!"

"My turn!" declared Yang.

As the two girls took their position, Ragna had a bad feeling, but choose to give the signal "Begin!"

Nora played rock and yang played rock, making them having a draw, then Nora played scissors and Yang played paper, making the former to win. Nora picked the toy but frowned, she then took her hammer and smashed it against the helmet, but nor the helmet nor Yang seemed fazed by the hit.

"Disqualified for using a weapon" said Ragna.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" yelled Nora.

"The rule said that you needed to use ONLY the toy, not your hammer" explained Ren.

"Next please" said Ragna.

"Let's go Nu" said Ruby as she brought Nu with her.

"Good luck" said Ragna, making Ruby looking at him confused

"Let's make things go rapidly" said Ruby.

"Adjusting speed. Commencing the battle of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'" said Nu.

The two girls began…but didn't stop. They were too fast, that they appeared with 4 arms and both of them have a helmet and a hammer. ( **See: Gintama-Kagura vs Okita Jan-Ken-Pon** )

"Do you think that we need to stop them?" asked Yang.

"Maybe…" replied Weiss.

Suddenly, Celica appeared "Hi everyone!"

"Who are you?" asked Weiss.

"I'm Celica. A. Mercury, I will appear in one of the next chapters" answered Celica.

"I see…" replied Weiss.

"What are you doing here Celica?" asked Ragna.

"Just to tell you that it's time to work" answered Celica.

"You mean NOW?!" asked Ragna.

* * *

 **What do you think of this?**

 **Review if you want more.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I should have published this chapter yesterday, I just forgot myself while playing at Dynasty Warriors 8 Empire.**

 **The Vytal festival matchs are going to be random, if you want to see a fight, just say it, by either PM or review.**

* * *

In Ozpin's office.

"Um…" began Amber, trying to find the correct words "Can you explain me why I was sleeping in a machine, and naked?"

"You were attacked by a group of people" answered Ozpin "They were after the maiden's power"

Amber began to feel a headache before seeing the scene before she went unconscious, "I remember now" she said "I was attacked by a black haired woman, she was leading two young fighters"

"Mercury and Emerald" stated Neo.

"Can you tell us something about their power?" asked Ozpin.

"From my previous encounter with them…" began Relius "Emerald is capable of creating illusions, and Mercury don't have his semblance unlocked yet"

"I see…" replied Ozpin.

"Ozpin" called Relius, gaining the attention of the headmaster "The plan of the enemy is to destroy this kingdom, but there's another purpose hidden beneath that, correct?"

"Yes" answered Ozpin "There's…another thing in the schools that matters to them"

"Something that needs the power of a maiden?" asked Neo.

"Yes" answered Ozpin "Something so powerful, that was sealed beneath the schools"

"You mean…" began Amber before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"Yes, those artifacts"

"The matter is serious" said Relius "I had done calculations, and if the White Fang is attacking alongside those Grimms, It could damage the city and the school"

'He seems very preoccupied by the wellbeing of the people here' commented mentally Amber.

"I have waited years and years inside the Boundary, and I won't let some sort of creatures or stupid animals destroy my work" completed Relius before getting up.

"And where are you going One?" asked Hakumen.

'One?' observed Ozpin 'Does that means that he holds the first place in that mage association like Nine holds the ninth place?'

"I'll go prepare an Immortal Breaker" answered Relius "And a strong one"

"And what are you going to call it?" asked Hakumen.

"The blade of light: Excalibur" answered Relius before entering inside the elevator.

"Wait for me professor!" yelled Neo as she rushed to Relius.

"That was something…" commented nervously Amber.

"Even if he is from a different timeline" began Hakumen "He is kind, too kind"

"What do you mean?" asked Ozpin.

"He means that Relius is nicer than expected" answered Trinity.

"But he seemed to worry about the people here" argued Amber.

"Don't let that fools you" replied Hakumen "He merely worry about his 'Observation'"

"Observation?" asked Amber with confusion.

"He wish to create the perfect puppet" explained Trinity "And to create the perfect puppet, he needs a good soul"

"Soul?" asked Amber with confusion.

"The power of a soul is unlimited" explained Trinity "A human corps needs a huge amount of energy in order to work, those who sustain a good health can manage to create powerful weapons"

"That's scary" commented Amber "But doesn't that mean that the students here are in danger?"

"I doubt it" replied Hakumen "One isn't stupid, he knows that his actions are followed and he won't act randomly, he had planed something, I'm sure of it"

* * *

In the vault.

"Interesting" said Relius as he connected the machine to Ignis.

"Does that means that you have the power of the Fall maiden?" asked Neo.

"No" answered Relius "It's merely a copy of the true power"

"It is possible to copy such power?" asked Neo.

"Yes" answered Relius "Now I need to search for the three others"

"You mean the three other maidens?" asked Neo.

Relius chuckled and moved toward the elevator, followed by Neo, and said "This world can probably use the help of someone who knows the truth about it"

"Professor…how are you going to get the other maidens?" asked Neo.

"One at the time" answered Relius "The Spring maiden, then the Winter maiden, and finally the Summer maiden"

"The power of the four maidens…" said Neo as she realized something "You are planning to leave this world, right?"

"Yes" answered Relius "But not now, I just begun my 'Observation', I think that I'll wait 400 or 500 years before moving on"

"500 rears?" asked Neo in disbelieve.

"Yes, I, too, think that 500 years aren't enough" replied Relius "After all, this world is very interesting"

"I wonder how things are going for him" mumbled Neo.

"Are you asking about Hazama?" asked Relius.

Neo blushed and answered "Y-yes, I'm just worried nothing more"

"He isn't powerless" said Relius "As long as Terumi is with him, he won't be harmed. You need to worry about those who attack them"

"Them?" asked Neo.

"Hazama and Terumi" answered Relius "When his hair is spiked, Terumi take control"

"He did ask you to make a new body, right?" asked Neo as the elevator stopped.

"Yes, and also to get a Susano'o unit from the Boundary" answered Relius.

"But isn't the white armor a Susano'o unit?" asked Neo.

"That armor have changed, even if I putted my hand in it, I will damage it" answered Relius.

"I guess that I'll work in the 'Vessel' project" said Neo as she stopped before a strange looking machine.

"Another work for us" replied Relius as he took his Scroll "Hazama, are you hearing me?"

" _Yes_ " replied Hazama.

"It's time to get a body to Terumi" said Relius "Use the Dust in the air to teleport here"

In a second, a green light appeared and Hazama dropped with a Faunus, "What is that place?" asked the Faunus.

"Welcome to my workshop, miss Khan" greeted Relius.

"You must be the Relius Clover I heard about" said Sienna "It nice to meet you"

"Your soul is powerful" said Relius with a smile "Maybe you can use the Immortal Breaker"

"Really" commented Hazama "You are planning to create an Immortal Breaker"

"Not now, first…" he said as he took a golden staff "Terumi's new body"

"Its look like Arma Reboare: Muchōrin" commented Hazama.

"It is" replied Relius as he pushed the staff inside Hazama's torso.

A light appeared then "What the hell Relius?!" yelled a distorted voice.

"My head hurts!" yelled the voice of Hazama.

When the light disappeared, two persons appeared. The first was Hazama, and the second appeared in the same cloth as Hazama, but with a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms.

"You bastard!" yelled the second person.

"Calm down Terumi, I just created a body for you" replied Relius.

"'Create a body' my ass!" yelled Terumi back "That shit could damage my soul! And you know that!"

"You are very talented" commented Sienna Khan "To be able to create a body out of nowhere"

"Relius can do much better" said Hazama "He can create weapons and machines stronger than Atlas's military can do"

"Can I go back to the head quarters now?" asked Sienna.

"Yeah" replied Terumi "We need to prepare a warm welcome to the bull", then they disappeared in a green light.

"Its look like my presence is useless to them now" commented Hazama.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Neo.

"I'm sure that the kind professor here will find a 'Something for me to do'" answered Hazama "Nice new voice by the way"

* * *

In an unknown location between Vale and Atlas.

"Did you felt it" asked Izayoi.

"Yes" answered Kusanagi "Yuki Terumi"

"Well, well, well" said a voice behind them "Its look like we have 1000000 Lien and a bonus"

"You said it bro" said another voice, the two girls found themselves surrounded by 10 men.

"Only 1000000" said Izayoi in disbelieve "I thought something like 90000000000 or more"

"I think that Ragna The Bloodedge is still beating you" commented Kusanagi.

"Anyways, let's deal with them, I don't want to waste time here, the Kingdom of Vale needs our help" said Izayoi as she equipped her armor.

"I think that we can still be in time" replied Kusanagi while equipping her Murakumo.

"What the hell are those?!" yelled one of the bounty hunters.

Izayoi swigged her sword to left, and Kusanagi summoned floating units that eradicated the bounty hunters.

"Now we wasted 30 seconds" sighted Izayoi "Let's move" and both of them walked toward the Kingdom of vale.

* * *

 **I wonder if I should add Jubei, I mean he is the husband of Nine, and Kokonoe will join in few chapters a head.**

 **Vote now: Do you want to see Jubei or not?**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Vytal festival fight are going to focus only on BB teams.**

 **If you want me to put a team from Rwby PM or Review.**

* * *

In the courtyard of Beacon academy, Weiss began her training with Nu. The training was simple; summoning a glyph without the use of the semblance, everything was good until…

"This feeling…" mumbled Nu "Ragna, but not Ragna…"

"What?" asked Weiss with confusion.

"Impossible!" yelled Nu "ImpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleIMPOSSIBLE!"

'Here again she began to do her crazy stuff' thought Weiss.

Nu equipped her Murakumo and flew toward the source of the energy, Weiss followed her.

* * *

In another part of the courtyard, Tager, Es and Naoto were working on a strange little device.

"Can you tell me WHY I AM IN THIS SORT OF SITUATION AGAIN?!" yelled Naoto.

"Can you stop being noisy?" asked Tager "This place is a school, and even if there's no student, it's rude to make this type of noise"

"Yes" added Es "It's rude"

"Why are you always against me?" asked Naoto with tears.

"Because I hate you" answered Es.

"At least it can't be worse" commented Naoto.

"Die!" said a voice behind him.

Naoto evaded some swords instinctively, he, then, took a good look at the swords before remembering them, "You must be KIDDING ME!" yelled Naoto.

"Why didn't you die?" asked quietly Nu.

"Huh?" asked confusedly Naoto.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE?!" asked Nu again.

"Yes" said Es "Your reaction time is better than I have imagined"

"What's happening here?" asked Weiss who just arrived.

"Sorry for the noise" said Tager.

"It's…not a problem" replied Weiss, intimated by the Red Devil.

"My name is Tager" said the Red Devil "Also known as The Red Devil"

"N-nice to meet you Mr. Red Devil" replied Weiss "I'm Weiss Schnee and this is-"

"The Prime Field Device" interrupted Tager.

"I take that you know each other?" asked Weiss.

"Yes" answered Tager "She was near killing me"

"I-I see" said Weiss before turning to Es "And you are?"

"I am the Embryo Storage" answered Es "You can call me Es"

'Great, another robot' commented mentally Weiss, she turned to Naoto who recovered from the attack of Nu "Please be a normal human"

"Sorry about that, but I'm half a vampire" admitted Naoto "the name's Naoto Kurogane, nice to meet ya"

Without noticing, Weiss blushed at the boy and said "N-nice to meet you"

"You look strange, are you okay?" asked Naoto.

"Y-yes" answered Weiss "I just-I mean-"

Unfortunately, Nu hadn't said her last words, and swords began to rain on the boy.

* * *

Ragna and the others found themselves before some sort of farm.

"Welcome to Patch Island" said Ruby.

"It's look nice" commented Azrael.

"Who's here?" said a blonde man with a brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

"Hi dad" said Ruby.

"Ruby? Yang?" said the man surprised by the presence of the girls, the team RNAM without Nu, and Rachel "What are you doing here? And who are those people?"

"This is a long story" said Yang.

Later.

"Wow" said Taiyang.

"He is calmer than I thought he would be" whispered Ruby.

Taiyang turned to Azrael who was drinking booze, "What are you doing here Mc Muscle?" asked the father "Are you trying to get my approval?"

"DAD!" yelled Yang.

"Approval?" asked Azrael "For what?"

Taiyang narrowed his eyes and said "Oh you know what"

"DAD! please stop!" yelled Yang.

"No I won't!" replied harshly Taiyang "As a father I have to protect you!"

"I truly have no idea of the problem here" commented Azrael.

"You want me to tell you the problem?" asked Taiyang with anger "You are older than my daughter!"

Azrael looked at Ragna who was near sleeping "Did you understand what's going on?"

Ragna yawned and said "He thinks that you are going to marry Yang"

Azrael began to laugh at the statement, making Taiyang be angrier, before saying "Do you take me for a pedophile?"

"I know the people of your type!" yelled Taiyang, gaining the attention of the Mad Dog.

"Oh" replied Azrael with feral grin "really? I never thought to have you as a meal"

"What?" asked Taiyang with confusion.

"Did you miss the part when we told you that he fought uncle Qrow, Miss Glynda Goodwitch, Doctor Oobleck AND professor Peter Port at the same time?" asked Yang.

"The Mad Dog live only to fight" said Ragna "He can't think of something else than that"

"Umm…well…and you?" he said, trying to change the subject "Are you planning to do something with Ruby?"

"The Grimreaper isn't a pedophile either" said Azrael "And he is already taken"

'First Mc Muscle have a weird nickname, and now I have the Death sitting here' thought Taiyang 'Ozpin, you'd better give me a good explanation'

At Mistral, in the headquarters of the White Fang.

"You are…different than the other" commented Sienna.

"Of course!" replied Terumi "I'm the fucking original!"

"So, what's the plan?" asked Sienna.

Terumi grinned and said "There's no need to make plan, 'cause I'm the plan"

"What do you mean?" asked Sienna with confusion.

"The bull is hard to tame" replied Terumi "If we didn't show him the discipline when he was young he won't be tamed, so the only thing left is to kill him"

"What a…unique philosophy" commented Sienna.

"Don't worry my little kitten" replied Terumi "Leave everything to me and relax in your throne, after all, Relius might give you the Immortal Breaker"

"What's an Immortal Breaker by the way?" asked Sienna.

"The faster way to kill an immortal my little kitten" answered Terumi.

"Kill an immortal?" said Sienna with confusion.

"Those things are capable of killing those outside of reason" explained Terumi "The most famous one is Weaving Zero: Izayoi. That piece of shit can seriously hurt, and may damage permanently a soul"

"You mean there are other weapons like that?" asked Sienna.

"Yes" replied Terumi "The Black Beast was one because it's a self-Observing weapon"

"But a beast can't be a weapon" countered Sienna.

"The Black Beast was made by humans, then it's a weapon" replied Terumi.

"Even if it was an error?" asked Sienna.

"Error or not mankind was involved in creating the Black Beast" answered Terumi.

"But can an Immortal Breaker harm a mortal being?" asked Sienna.

"If it pierce an important organ" answered Terumi "The only way to survive is to have the Power of Order"

"The Power of Order?" asked Sienna.

"The power that maintain balance to the world" answered Terumi "It's called the Power of Order because this power is not good, nor evil, it simply counters something that threatens the world to maintain its balance, and the larger the threat, the more this power grows"

"And how can someone get that power?"

"This power doesn't choose his host like that" said Terumi before snapping his fingers "The possessor must counter someone or something. But enough with that now, I need to rest and test my new body"

"Test your body?" asked nervously Sienna.

Terumi grinned and said "Care to help me?"

Sienna wanted to react, but She found herself cornered by the snake, she couldn't help but becoming as red as a tomato. (Sorry, no lemon)


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry if you waited 3 days, I was working on another One-Shot. (I know that you don't like oneshots)**

 **And the fact that we have guests don't help.**

* * *

Sienna awoke naked, gazing on the room, not remembering the events of the previous day, before noticing her situation. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream before hearing Terumi's voice.

"Gooooood morning princess"

"What have you done?!" asked furiously Sienna.

"You really want to know?" replied Terumi.

"YES!" replied Sienna.

Terumi gave her his scroll and showed her a video. (Play track Blazblue comedy story mode BGM)

"You want me to say WHAT?!" said the sienna in the video, who was wearing a purple dress and having a pink staff in her right hand.

"Just say 'I, the great magical girl Sienna, shall bring justice to the Faunuses of this world' with a smile" replied the Terumi in the video.

"And what's the point of this?!" asked angrily the Sienna in the video.

"Don't worry, tomorrow will give you the answers" answered Terumi "Now, smile"

After many minutes, the Sienna of the video said "I, the great magical girl Sienna, shall bring justice to the Faunuses of this world"

"And cut!" said the Terumi in the video "Now you can take it off"

The video stopped.

Sienna was trembling with anger, shame and felt her dignity as the high leader of the White Fang being drained out.

* * *

At Beacon Academy, Ozpin decided to greet the Red Devil, the Embryo Storage and Naoto.

"Welcome to my school" said Ozpin.

"Who are you?" asked Naoto.

"My name is Ozpin" answered the headmaster.

"Nice to meet you mister Ozpin" replied Tager "I'm Tager, you can call me-"

"The Red Devil" interrupted the voice of Hakumen "What are you doing here?"

"To think that I'll meet you here" replied Tager "I could ask you the same thing Hakumen"

"My business is private Red Devil" said Hakumen "What is the Grimalkin planning?"

"This information is confidential" replied Tager, making Hakumen to grab his sword.

"There's no need to arrive to such methods" said Ozpin as he putted his hand on Hakumen's shoulder.

"He's right" added Trinity "Why not trying to talk peacefully in professor Ozpin's office"

"I agree on that" commented Tager.

"Very well" added Hakumen.

"Tager, do you hear me?" said Kokonoe.

"Yes I hear you Kokonoe" answered Tager.

Ozpin was surprised by the advancement of their technology, being able to communicate through worlds, he couldn't resist the urge to ask the Beastkin "How can you communicate through world Miss?"

"I use the Seither here and your Seither to create a bridge, but only the poles, the rest of the bridge is made by the Seither inside the Boundary" answered Kokonoe "The name's Kokonoe by the way"

"Nice to meet you Miss Kokonoe" replied Ozpin "My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy"

"Kokonoe" said Tager "Why did you call me?"

"Just to tell you that I'll test the bridge now" answered Kokonoe.

"And who will you send here?" asked Tager.

"The old man and the child from the Kaka clan" answered Kokonoe.

"I see…" said Tager.

* * *

In Sector Seven's cauldron, a hooded and walking cat was staring at it.

"I know that you hate me" said the cat "But isn't this a little extreme?"

"What wrong old man?" taunted Kokonoe "Afraid?"

"This isn't the point" replied the cat "Sending your own father to another world is too much"

Suddenly, another hooded cat appeared "Where's Good Guy tail lady?"

"Here" answered Kokonoe pointing the cauldron.

"Really?" asked the second cat.

"Don't let her fool you Tao" warned the first one "She only-" before he could complete his sentence, Tao jumped in the Cauldron.

"Is the legendary hero Jubei's going to let a child jump in the Cauldron?" said Kokonoe with sarcasm in her voice.

"I wonder why you became like this" said Jubei before jumping in the Cauldron.

"Look at the mirror and you'll see the reason" mumbled Kokonoe.

* * *

In Beacon Academy, several minutes later.

"Nice place" commented Jubei.

"Thanks for the compliment" replied a voice behind him "My name is Ozpin"

"Name's Jubei" replied the hero "Nice to meet ya"

"Cat person! Cat person!" yelled Tao.

"What's wrong Tao?" asked Jubei with worry.

"Tao didn't find Good guy!" answered Tao "How can Tao eat if Tao doesn't know where's Good guy!"

"Good guy?" asked Ozpin with confusion.

"She means Ragna" answered Jubei.

"As Ragna The Bloodedge?" asked Ozpin.

"Aye" answered Jubei.

"He disappeared when a strange blonde little appeared" stated Ozpin.

"So Rachel was 'ere" commented Jubei "Not even surprised"

"Glass person knows where is Good Guy?" asked Tao.

"Maybe" replied Ozpin "I overheard them talking about their home"

"Is Good Guy having a home already Glass person?" asked Tao.

"No" replied Ozpin "He is in Patch Island, home of the Xiao Long"

"S'rry to ask ya, but can you give to Tao something to eat?" asked Jubei.

"Yes, please follow me" replied Ozpin as he led them to the cafeteria.

* * *

In Relius's workshop, Neo was standing alone, working on the Immortal Breaker project. Suddenly, Relius reappeared with two white armors.

"Are those two Susano'o units?" asked Neo.

Relius smiled and said "It took me centuries to find them"

"But two Susano'o units can create some distortion problems, so three Susano'o units…" began Neo.

"Can be a great experience" completed Relius.

"But who shall use the remnant one" asked Neo.

"Someone with a powerful soul, someone who has a great power" said Relius, confusing Neo.

"Are you talking about the maiden?" asked Neo.

"No" answered Relius "The maiden is weak compared to HER"

"Her?"

"One of the finest souls of this world" added Relius.

"Someone who can take greater power without worrying about their own power" added Neo.

"Yes" replied Relius "I'm talking about Miss Ruby Rose"

"Can she accept that power?" asked Neo.

"Her mother was given the same choice" replied Relius.

"Pardon?"

"A 'Friend' came here before me, with a Susano'o unit" added Relius "But he was banished from this world"

"A 'Friend'?" asked Neo "Was it Hazama?"

"No" replied Relius "It was Shūichirō Ayatsuki"

"Who?"

"A fellow scientist who studied the Boundary with me" answered Relius.

"Where did they banish him?" asked Neo.

"In the Boundary of course" answered Relius.

"I thought that only Cauldrons could be a bridge between the human world and the Boundary" said Neo.

"In this world, there's no need to use Cauldrons, the Dust is the Seither but in a different form, more tamed and stable" said Relius "The simple fact that there's Seither like that means that this world is a Cauldron"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous?" asked Neo.

"Every Cauldron has an entrance, and I bet that the entrance is inside the mountain of Mt Glenn" answered Relius "But this will be our little secret, I don't want the others to bring me out of this 'Paradise'"

Neo nodded quietly and returned to her work on the Weapon.

* * *

In Menagerie, Blake presented Makoto to her parents.

"Does Blake already have a boyfriend?" asked Kali.

"I don't think so" answered Makoto "But there's might be a chance with a monkey Faunus"

"And what's his name?" asked Ghira.

"Sun" answered Makoto "Sun Wukong"

"I will send someone to get me everything about him" mumbled Ghira while looking away.

"Dad…" said Blake as she shook her head.

"So why are you here?" asked Kali.

"Since the Vytal Festival is near, I will help her in training" answered Makoto.

"Such a wonderful friend, do you know how lucky you are?" said Kali while looking at Blake.

"Mom, please stop…" mumbled Blake.

"Can you tell me more about her team?" asked Kali.

Makoto began to tell her all what she knows about team RWBY.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm, litteraly, out of inspiration.**

 **Please review so that I can have some ideas.**

 **I can stop the Story if I have no ispiration.**

* * *

Taiyang awoke, and saw five trees destroyed, worried, he rushed to Yang's room. She was sleeping, the same was with Ruby, sleeping while hugging her weapon. He decided to check outside. Azrael was sleeping under a tree and Ragna was sleeping on top of another tree.

'Seriously?' thought Taiyang 'Why is fate cruel with me?'

Azrael opened his eyes and yawned, "Good morning" said the Mad Dog "Something's wrong?"

"I wonder about this" said Taiyang while pointing the damaged area.

"We were just talking" replied Azrael.

"Talking?" asked doubtfully Taiyang.

"Yeah" answered Azrael.

* * *

 _"What do you think of this?" asked Ragna._

 _"I don't know" answered Azrael "All I want now is a good fight"_

 _"Yeah" replied Ragna "This is the only thing you're thinking about"_

 _"How about a little fight?" proposed Azrael._

 _"Really?" deadpanned Ragna "Now?"_

 _"I still need a good meal" said Azrael while grinning "And I really want to fight you"_

 _"Alright" replied Ragna while taking his sword "But we need to watch the collateral damages we can do"_

 _Azrael chuckled and shoveled his hands inside his pockets "Let's dance"_

 _Ragna was the first to attack, he performed a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, as well as saying this "So, what do you think about our situation"_

 _Azrael replied with a big uppercut with a turning recovery animation and said at the same time "This is a very normal situation, no one loses, we all win"_

 _Ragna performed a low-hitting sword stab, and then with a rigid lifting of his arm, a rising sword slash; both done in reverse grip, and said "Don't you think that we miss something?"_

 _Azrael countered with an upward splits kick, and replied "You mean the feeling of death?"_

 _Ragna stopped a little and began to think, letting Azrael to attack with a forward shoulder lunge, lunching Ragna in a tree, Ragna snapped out and stabbed his sword in the earth and swung his sword upward along the ground to release dark energy from his sword in the shape of the head of a beast, catching the Mad Dog by surprise, lunching him in a tree._

 _"That wasn't fare" said Azrael after chuckling._

 _"I could say the same" replied Ragna._

 _"But seriously" said Azrael with a stern face "You think that's him?"_

 _"This feeling of killing him again, again, again and again" replied Ragna "This feeling is the feeling of destruction"_

 _"Yeah" said Azrael while looking at the broken moon "This world is going to take serious damages, and several changes"_

 _Ragna looked at him and said "To think that you are so soft"_

 _Azrael chuckled and said "I'm not, it just that things might go out of control"_

 _"And where this is going to be a problem for you?" asked Ragna._

 _"This world has some good fighters" answered Azrael "And I will feast on all of them"_

 _"You surely have some weird…hobbies" replied Ragna._

 _"Said the man who loves cooking" countered Azrael._

 _"At least I'm not killing people" said Ragna while remembering the Death Meals of Noel._

 _"How about we continue where we were?" asked Azrael._

 _"Sure" replied Ragna._

* * *

'Seriously Oz, why did you accept that kind of people?' thought Taiyang.

* * *

In the city of Vale.

"Are we on time?" asked Izayoi.

"We still have time" answered Kusanagi "Plenty of time"

"Good" replied Izayoi "Now where are they?"

Kusanagi closed her eyes and said "On the top of a mountain"

"Can you be more precise?" asked Izayoi with an irritating tone.

"There" answered Kusanagi while pointing Beacon Academy "They are living there, for now"

"What do you mean?" asked Izayoi.

"After the beginning of the end of this kingdom, they will go to the kingdom of darkness" answered Kusanagi.

"Then we need to deal with them now" replied Izayoi.

Kusanagi stopped her and said "I feel other presences inside the place"

"What do you mean?" asked Izayoi.

"Ragna The Bloodedge, the guardian, Nu 13 and the puppeteer" answered Kusanagi.

"Are they with us, or against us?" asked Izayoi.

"They appear to be with us" answered Kusanagi "But the puppeteer's motivations and objectives are unknown"

"Relius Clover is always like that" replied Izayoi "He acts on his own choices"

"Yet, he appears to help the allies of light" said Kusanagi as she walked toward Beacon Academy.

"That's only on the outside" replied Izayoi "He can't be trusted"

"I know that" said Kusanagi "But his position as an Observer protects him from everything-"

"Except me" interrupted Izayoi "He can't protect himself from me"

"The fact that you possess an Immortal Breaker doesn't make you invincible" replied Kusanagi "He can't be underestimated"

"I know that" said Izayoi "Do you think that I'm an imbecile?"

"No" answered Kusanagi "Just don't let him use your weakness against you"

And both of them went toward Beacon Academy

* * *

Ruby awoke, thinking about a strange dream.

"What the hell was that?" she said to no one in particular "What's dad hiding from me"

She rushed to the kitchen, where she found Ragna preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning" she said with a low voice.

"Good morning Red" replied Ragna "You look down, something happened?"

"Just a bad dream" answered Ruby.

"This dream must really be bad if you are down like that" replied Ragna with a smirk "You really need to talk to someone about it, or things will never be alright"

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah" answered Ragna.

"The Murakumo things are clones, right?" asked Ruby, Ragna nodded "Can someone be transformed into a Murakumo thing?"

"I don't know" replied Ragna "Relius can answer that question, he is the one who created the Murakumo units"

"Oh, I see…" said Ruby with more depression.

"This isn't good" said Ragna as he finished preparing breakfast "You really need to talk with someone"

"Good morning" said Yang as she entered the kitchen "did I disturbed something?"

"We were only talking about a bad dream your sister had" answered Ragna.

"How bad was it?" asked Yang.

"He was so bad, that he depressed her" answered Ragna.

"Good morning girls" said Taiyang as he entered the kitchen "It's me or it still dark here"

"Apparently, Ruby had a bad dream" explained Yang.

"What kind of bad dream?" asked Taiyang.

"The kind who reveals the truth" answered Ruby.

"Pardon?" said Taiyang.

"You know how mom dies, right?" asked Ruby with tears.

"I…" Taiyang wanted to answer but Ragna interfered.

"Does that have something to do with Murakumo units?"

"Yes" answered Ruby.

"Care to explain?" asked Ragna "Or this is a dark area"

"No" answered Ruby "I still need to hear if this is the truth"

"The mission of Summer was to investigate the ruins of Mt Glenn" began Taiyang "But Oz was septic about it, Qrow was on another mission, and Raven was Qrow's mission"

"But why investigate an old ruined city?" asked Yang "The masked weirdo said something about research, so it was understandable, but what was the point of sending mom?"

"There were some strange events" answered Taiyang "Many disappearance of hunters in the area, strange Grimms appears, bodies of the dead were moved…"

"Someone was there" said Yang.

"But when she went there, she was ambushed by those strange Grimms" said Taiyang "A strange man was there, talking about beating someone in weaponry creation, he was obsessed with it"

"But what happened to mom after that" asked Yang.

"He took her and began on…" began Taiyang, but he stopped "I think that's enough now"

"NO!" yelled Ruby who was crying "Tell me what happened!"

"He dissected her, right?" said Ragna, putting Ruby in a state of shock.

Taiyang nodded and said "She was wearing a red armor and she had a long sword with her, Qrow and Raven arrived to rescue her, but it was late, she was controlled by him"

"Did she said something strange while wearing the armor?" asked Ragna.

"Qrow said that she was different, her voice was deep and she wasn't carefree like before" answered Taiyang.

"My question wasn't about her" rectified Ragna "But did she said something like 'I am the white void, I am the cold steel'?"

Taiyang began to think before answering "I don't know, Qrow might say more about it"

"Why asking about that?" asked Yang.

"Because if my suspicions are true, them her true body is still there" answered Ragna.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"If he dissected her like I think" began Ragna "Then there may be a chance of seeing her alive"

Ruby changed; from a depressed and sad Ruby to an energetic and happy Ruby.

* * *

 **I'm so out of inspiration, that I might jump the Vytal Festival.**

 **Also what do you think about seeing Summer alive.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I finaly completed this chapter.**

 **I thought that stopping temporarly the story could help me in gaining inspiration.**

 **But I said to myself 'Nah! I can do it, all I need is playing BBCF and watch RWBY again and again! also read other Fanfics of RWBY'**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In Relius's workshop, Neo was sitting on a giant computer.

"Professor!" she called "I found her"

Relius turned to her, smiled and said "Its look like the spring maiden is the nearest one"

"What should we do?" asked Neo.

"Return to the Immortal Breaker, I shall have a talk with our friend" ordered Relius.

"And I am to come with you, right?" asked Hazama while approaching him.

"Yes" answered Relius "Unless you want to work on the Susano'o units"

"They need only a little time, the biggest issue is the arena" replied Hazama.

"Nine can do the work there" said Relius "The only thing we need is to create a field around it"

"Can't you do it with ease?" asked Neo.

"He can" answered Hazama "But he is so lazy that he prefer to do some 'Interesting' things"

"I will not waste time on something like that" replied Relius "Every second count"

"Of course that's the case" commented Hazama.

"Enough wasting time, we need to move" ordered Relius.

"Yeah yeah" replied Hazama "Here we go"

And both of them left Neo there.

* * *

Relius and Hazama arrived in front of a giant door.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled someone.

"Merely someone who wishes to talk with you" answered Relius.

"Like hell we're letting you go in!" replied the guard.

"Is this the time where I go in and 'Deal' with them?" asked Hazama.

Relius sighed and snapped his fingers "Ignis!" ordering his doll to appear, with flames coming out of her eyes "Like I said, I only wish to talk"

The guard looked at them and said "Follow me"

* * *

In a tent, a black haired woman was looking at a picture.

"Raven" said a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes "We have a problem"

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"Someone said that he needs to talk with 'The true Maiden'" answered the young woman.

Raven was shocked "He said 'The true Maiden'?"

"Yes" answered the young woman "I told him that was me, but he said that my soul is telling the opposite"

Raven sighted and ordered "Bring me my helmet, I'll deal with him"

"Actually they are two" rectified the young woman "A green haired man in a hipster and a caped blonde in pink cloths"

Raven stepped out of her tent and said "I don't recall inviting you into our home, either I'm losing my memory" she then looked to the rest of the tribe "OR you are losing your spine!"

"We are merely passersby" replied Relius "My name is Relius clover" he then pointed Hazama "This is Hazama"

"It's nice to meet you" said Hazama while bowing.

"And this is Ignis" said Relius while pointing his doll behind him.

"What's your business here?" asked Raven.

"YOU are our business" answered Relius "Or rather, the power you hold"

"I have no power" replied Raven "If you want to see the Spring Maiden, then you will see it. Vernal!"

The young woman came out of the tent.

"You have my sympathies Relius" said Hazama.

"Your soul is screaming the truth" replied Relius "Ignis!" the puppet created a fire ball, "I have already seen the soul of a Maiden" said Relius "Your lies are no match for my Soul Analyze"

"If you know that" said Raven as she putted her hand on her sword "Then I need to kill you"

Relius chuckled and said "You are not at our level. Hazama, deal with her"

"You really like making me do the dirty work, aren't you" commented Hazama.

"Don't worry, I shall kill you quickly" said Raven while unsheathing her sword.

"I don't want to waste time soooo" said Hazama while opening his left eye "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed, code S O L, Blazblue Activate"

"What the…?" mumbled Raven.

Hazama faded from her view, he appeared above her, performing an aerial-tumbling-backward heel swinging spin kick aiming downward, sending her in the center, he disappeared again, just to appear behind her again to twirl his knife behind himself, then sending a curving wave of snake-like energy along the ground with an inward-scooping knife slash, Raven was sent in the air. Hazama didn't stop, he launched his chain toward her slamming her five time, before stomping on her.

"What's the matter? Tired?" taunted Hazama before sweeping her off the ground and finishing her with a backward kick trailed by an energy snake.

"Raven!" yelled Vernal, but she was caught by Oroboros.

"The little disciple wants to play with the masters, that so cute" said Hazama.

Raven took off her mask, and red flames began to make their appearance. The Spring Maiden will now join the battle.

"So now, we are to see the Spring Maiden" commented Relius "This day is very entertaining"

Raven dashed with inhuman speed, Hazama reacted with the same tactic.

"This is going nowhere" mumbled Relius before yelling "Finish this quickly Hazama, I still have to hunt down the other Maidens"

When Raven wanted to slash him, he backed a little before dashing forward again, grabbing her, lifting in an Oroboros in a binding barrier, He then risen up with a knee attack to her and forcibly slams her down to the ground with a turning midair kick followed by a heel drop on the downed target, then stomped Raven several times while laughing maniacally.

A burst of ice trapped Hazama's feet, Raven smirked and said "Now you can't escape", she began to fly, Hazama used Oroboros to bring her to the ground, but she frozen the chain before it can get near her.

"Interesting" commented Relius.

Raven summoned several blocks of ice and began to throw them on Hazama, but a wall of flame appeared, the Spring Maiden turned to Relius.

"That's enough" said Relius as he approached Raven "All I want, is to copy your power, you can accept, and I'll go keeping the truth about your power, and your true feelings"

"Or…?" asked Raven.

"I will capture you, and then I'll kill everyone here" answered Relius.

Raven laughed and said "Your friend was about to get killed, and you still use treats?"

"Do you want to try your chance against me?" asked Relius.

'If he can use that doll' thought Raven 'He can defeat me'

"Like I said" said Relius "All I want is to copy the power of the Maiden"

"And you'll go?" asked Raven.

"Yes" answered Relius.

"Really?" asked Raven.

"You have my word" answered Relius "After all, you are an important piece in Ozpin's battlefield"

"I'm not a pawn" replied Raven.

"Anyway" said Relius as he adjusted his mask "Hold the hand of Ignis"

The tribe leader obeyed, she grabbed the puppet's hand and felt like her power was squeezed.

"That was something" mumbled Raven.

"Thank you for your cooperation Miss Branwen, I must go now" said Relius "Hazama"

"I think that you think of me as a personal taxi now" commented Hazama before disappearing.

Raven was staring at the previous emplacement of the two people before yelling "Break down the camp! We're moving!"

* * *

In Relius's workshop.

"You're back" said Neo "The weapon is complete, but it demanded half of the prisoners"

"Its fine" said Relius "Now work on the Susano'o unit"

Neo nodded and moved to work on one of the white armors.

* * *

In an unknown place.

"Those Grimms are wonderful" said a pale woman "You are worthy the time I took to bring you from THERE, professor Ayatsuki"

The man in question looked at the new Grimms and said "Yet, the fact that Arch-Enemy Event weapons are present, and new one are created, means that my daughter and Relius Clover are here"

"They are little bugs in comparison to our group" said a girl with purple hair and red eyes.

The pale woman smirked "Truth be told, I want to meet that Relius Clover, he seems interesting"

"Just one thing Salem" said the girl "Don't trust him"

"What do you mean?" asked Salem.

"Like the Imperator said" answered Ayatsuki "He follows his own rules, and if he joins you, it will be for his own benefits"

"Unfortunately" said the Imperator "Its look like he began his 'Observation'"

"Which means that he will do what's necessary to protect the school" completed Ayatsuki.

"No matter" said Salem as she began to move "Ozpin shall die, either by our hand, or by sending him THERE"

* * *

 **What do you think about Salem's allies.**

 **Also I may add a character from Guilty Gear if its possible.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but there was the Upload Problem.**

 **And there's also the Vytal Festival problem.**

 **I really need help for the fights.**

 **I also decided which character from GG I will add, try to guess.**

* * *

"Again" said Ragna as he was training Ruby.

"What's the point?" asked Taiyang "Ruby was trained by Qrow, so why do you train her?"

"He is trying to unlock my Drive" said Ruby while panting.

"You don't need it" replied Taiyang.

Ragna looked at him and asked "How much can you Aura take before fading away?"

"As long as it can" answered Taiyang.

"And if, and I said 'IF', you found yourself in mortal danger and you Aura is depleted, how you'll use you Semblance to get yourself out of it?" asked Ragna.

"I…" Taiyang wanted to answer, but he was caught off guard by the Grimreaper.

"You can't" said hardly Ragna "Without your Aura you are done for"

"I remember when professor Clover explained the difference between the Drive and the Semblance" said Ruby while approaching the two males "He said that the Drive is connected to the soul and not the Aura"

"Pretty useful" commented Taiyang.

"Yang already found her Drive" said Ruby "It's not that different than her Semblance"

"What do you mean?" asked Taiyang.

"Her Semblance allows her to do more damage as she takes hits" answered Ruby "Her Drive adds more damage each time she move her hand"

"But why is she meditating with muscle there?" asked Taiyang.

"To unlock her Overdrive" answered Ragna "By removing her limits, she can access to a temporary unlimited state"

"What's an unlimited state?" asked Ruby "Professor Clover never mention it in any of his courses"

Ragna sighted and answered "The unlimited state is a powerful state", he looked toward Azrael "It can help you achieve great feats, such as surviving against the Mad Dog", he then looked his right hand "Or destroying the world"

"And how you can do this?" asked Taiyang.

"By controlling the Seither present in the air" answered Ragna "But the Seither here isn't normal, this Seither is stable"

"You mean Dust, right?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah" answered Ragna.

"I think I have an idea!" yelled Ruby as she took her scythe "I will use Crescent Rose to manipulate the Dust in the air, and since I share my soul with Crescent Rose, I will use her to unlock the Drive"

"Not a bad idea" commented Ragna.

"Is it possible?" asked Taiyang.

"It is" answered Ragna "A Drive don't need to be used from the body, but the fact that she is sharing her soul with her weapon, helps her with controlling the Sei-I mean the Dust around her"

Ruby began to focus on the part of her soul inside her weapon, creating a light.

"That's new" commented Ragna.

"That's her Drive?" asked Taiyang.

"Only one way" replied Ragna before grabbing his sword "Ready?"

Ruby opened her eyes and nodded.

Ragna charged her, she evaded and tried to hit the Grimreaper, he blocked the attack and riposted, Ruby blocked it and attacked. This time the Grimreaper blocked, but just in time.

"I think we found your Drive" said Ragna as he studied his own body "You slow the movement of your enemy"

"Really?!" asked Ruby with sparkling eyes, Ragna nodded and Ruby jumped high in the sky "I HAVE A DRIVE!"

"Now time to go to your inner world" said Ragna as he moved toward the forest "I'll go check on something, meanwhile, try to meditate and to find your limits"

"OK!" replied Ruby.

* * *

In the White Fang's headquarters, Sienna was sitting on her throne, pissed and tried to evade looking at Terumi.

"Come on Si" said Terumi with a playful note "It wasn't that bad"

"BECAUSE OF YOU MY HONOR AS THE LEADER OF THE WHITE FANG IS TAINTED!" yelled Sienna.

"I only wanted to test my Mind Eater" replied Terumi "And since you don't remember that event, then my Mind Eater is still good to go"

"Mind what?" asked Sienna.

"Mind Eater" corrected Terumi before explaining "This is a form of Ars Magus that affect the mind of others; erasing memories, controlling them…"

"Wait a minute" said Sienna as she concluded something "Something else happened after that right?"

"Who knows?" replied Terumi "I only erased the part I showed you"

"You are the worst" commented Sienna.

"Thank you for the compliment" replied Terumi, making Sienna turning red and angry.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale, Cinder was sitting in a café with Emerald and Mercury.

"I think that she's angry" whispered Mercury to Emerald.

"I didn't know that Mister Obvious" whispered back Emerald.

Meanwhile, Cinder had received an anonymous message 'I know you want to select the battles in the Vytal Festival'

Cinder became curious, and she replied with 'How do you know that'

'I know many things' replied the unknown 'Friend' 'I have some plans, and you are a part of them', Cinder didn't got the meaning, but her mood turned from angry to happy with 'Send me the battles you want, and I shall do the rest'

"Who was that?" asked Emerald.

"Someone who is a puppet in our plan" answered Cinder with a smile.

* * *

In the other part of the messages, a chuckle was heard.

"You are a monster" said Ozpin "But you know how to manipulate the others"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Relius "After all, my show will be very pleasant"

"I still wonder why your new assistant isn't here" replied Ozpin as he noticed the absence of Neo.

"She is working on a very important project" answered Relius.

"Something about killing an immortal?" asked Ozpin.

"No" answered Relius "But using the body of a God"

"Excuse me" said a confused Ozpin.

"Like I said" repeated Relius "I'm working on the body of a God"

"A God?" asked doubtfully Ozpin.

"Yes" answered Relius "The Susano'o unit to be precise"

"The Susano'o unit?" repeated Ozpin 'Where did I heard that before?'

"The Susano'o unit is an armor" replied Relius "You have already seen it before"

"What do you mean?" asked Ozpin.

"Hakumen is the Susano'o unit" answered Relius "But he isn't the true Susano'o. Well this one has nearly the same power, but the true Susano'o is different"

"So that's why I felt the presence of a God when I got near him" mumbled Ozpin.

"If you don't mind" began Relius with a smirk "I may go back in Mt Glenn"

"Why?" asked Ozpin.

"To check on the failed work of a good friend" answered Relius.

Ozpin merely looked at him and thought 'Does he means the one who captured Summer?'

* * *

 **After seeing the last chapter of 'Overwatch X RWBY: Team GHLF' from venom rules all, I decided to put a RWBY Chibi with the characters of BB cast.**

 **If you want to see more of it, Review.**

* * *

 **RWBY CHIBI!**

 _1-Something Nu:_

Nu awoke, and began on looking at her pictures of Ragna.

"Ragnaaaa~" said Nu looking and drooling until she noticed something a picture of 'Totally Naked Ragna With No Stream Or Other Things That Might Hide Something Of His Body' is still missing, she had to get the picture.

"Changing the objectif" said the Murakumo Unit "Getting a picture of Totally Naked Ragna With No Stream Or Other Things That Might Hide Something Of His Body"

She then rushed out of the room.

 _2-How to deal with bullies:_

Caradin and his band were bullying a little Faunus in town.

"Is the little freak afraid?" asked Caradin with a sinister smile "Go back in you cage animal"

The child began to cry.

"Is the little baby freak missing his mama" teased manically Russel.

"What the heck is happening here?" said a voice behind them "Can't I have a moment of peace?"

It was Azrael, he looked at them, then looked at the crying kid.

"Are you bullying him?" he asked with a little anger in his voice.

"N-no" answered Dove while patting the kid's head "We are only playing with him"

The kid cried more, Azrael walked toward him and looked at him, or rather her; it was a cat Faunus with a cat tail, a little girl who had 6 years.

Azrael turned to them, with anger in his eyes "If you like fighting" he said while shoveling his hands in his pockets "Then I'll gladly fight you"

The four of them ran away.

"Cowards" said Azrael before going after them, a girly scream was heard.

 _3-Cooking class with Amber:_

The stage was showing Amber in a kitchen, with several ingredients behind her.

"Hi there my dear good friends" said Amber "Today, for our first 'Cooking with Amber' we will prepare a Beef Stroganoff" claps were heard "And the judges are; the headmaster of Beacon, professor Ozpin"

"I hope that everything will be good" commented Ozpin as the spotlight illuminated him.

"Next is the mysterious Hazama" said the Maiden while pointed the young green haired man.

"I have a good feeling about this" said Hazama as the spotlight illuminated him.

"And finally, the ice queen" said Amber while pointing Weiss.

"Hey!" snapped Weiss.

She then passed the microphone to Hakumen "I'll only watch" he coldly said "And make sure that Terumi doesn't do something stupid"

Amber went off-screen; sound of battles were heard, flames appeared, and finally Amber shown them a black thing censured.

"This looks good" said Hazama while taking a bite, "Delicious" commented the snake "You are a chef"

'Really?' thought both of Weiss and Ozpin before taking one, single, little bite of the thing.

"So?" asked Amber.

Weiss and Ozpin fell to the ground, while Hazama was still eating, "You MUST give me this recipe Miss Amber!" said Hazama with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**I got the 4 vs 4 of the three teams of BB cast, now I need the 2 vs 2...please help...**

* * *

Neo was working on the Susano'o unit, but a noise distracted her. It was the maiden detector, he localized the Winter Maiden. Neo looked at the data before taking her scroll.

"Professor" she called in the scroll "The Winter Maiden is localized"

"I see" replied Relius "I will come to see where she is localized. By the way, how's the unit?"

"It will be ready in a day or less" answered Neo.

"Good" complimented Relius "Now only few actors are needed before the beginning of my show"

"Few actors?" asked Neo with confusion.

"My best show!" said Relius with joy "And I'll win another puppet"

"Now he is ignoring me" mumbled Neo.

"Fear, joy, cry…" continued Relius with his monologue "All the emotions will be felt!"

"Professor" called Neo.

"But still…" continued Relius "I can't let the academy be destroyed like that, and the city is necessary to the academy"

"Professor" called again Neo.

"I can let some buildings to be destroyed, but that's mean to disturb my observation" continued Relius, ignoring his new assistant "I think that sacrificing useless buildings might help" he then ordered "Scan the city and find the buildings that aren't used, then ask Hazama to contact Terumi"

Neo nodded and asked "How about the maiden?"

"I'll deal with her as soon as I see the data" answered Relius before hanging up.

"I wonder if his 'Show' will affect the Vytal Festival, and who are those actors?" said Neo to herself before resuming her work on the Susano'o Unit.

* * *

In the courtyard of Beacon Academy, Weiss was training alongside Nu in order to master her Drive. The unlocking of her Drive wasn't hard, the heiress was doing well in the control of the Dust in the air, and she discovered that the Dust in the air, called Seither by Relius was multi-elemental; meaning that it regroup all the elements.

"The unlocking and the mastery of the drive were successful. Now beginning in the Overdrive unlocking procedure" said the Murakumo unit as she putted her hand on Weiss's forehead.

Weiss woke up in a white place, a mansion, she then saw her figure walking toward her father's office, unhappy, not willing to go, but forced to build a façade in order to not make him angry, she entered and saw a scene, a new scene, not in the past, but something like a vision of the future.

"You helped another Faunus" said the image of her father with a hard tone "why did you help him?"

"He was in a pitiful state" answered the image of Weiss "He needed help"

"ITHOUGHT THAT THE LAST TIME I WAS CLEAR!" yelled the image of Jacques "YOU ARE THE NEXT HEAD OF THE FAMILY! YOUR ROLE IS TO RAISE PROFILES FOR THE SCHNEE DUST COMPAGNY! AND NOT GO AND HELP A PEASENT!"

"I just thought that…" began the image of Weiss before receiving a slap from her father.

"Next time, I won't be that merciful" warned the image of Jacques before leaving the image of Weiss frozen by the hit.

"What?" said the real Weiss "What is this?"

"Your inner world" answered another image of Weiss "You are here so you can get your Overdrive"

"And what should I do?" asked the real Weiss.

"Change that scene for instance" answered the image of Weiss "If you can do that, then you may go to the next step"

The real Weiss took a deep breath, and she found herself in front of her father, and there it began.

"You helped another Faunus" said the image of her father with a hard tone "why did you help him?"

This time Weiss took all her courage in hand and said "Because I'm not like you, I'm not heartless"

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled the image of Jacques "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"AND WHY?!" yelled back Weiss.

"I gave you EVERYTHING!" replied the image of Jacques.

"You gave me NOTHING!" replied Weiss "All you wanted to do, during all this time, is to create another monster like you!"

"Get out of my house you ungrateful brat!" yelled the image of Jacques "You aren't a Schnee anymore!"

"Fine!" said Weiss "It would be better for me to get away from someone like YOU and meet nice people!"

There, the image of her father and the mansion disappeared, letting a new scene, an arena, the sparring arena of Beacon Academy. Her image was standing in the other side, ready to fight.

"I guess that you know the second step" said the image.

Weiss took Myrtenaster and took her position "I'm ready whenever you are" she said, with a serious look on her face.

"I don't think so" replied the image "You will never be as long as you take your time to take the 'Perfect' stance"

Weiss was frustrated but didn't give in, she knew that her image was trying to disturb her.

* * *

In Menagerie, Blake…completed her training quickly; she mastered her Drive, being able to create shadows clones and use them to attack her target, and she got her Overdrive in less than twelve hours.

"Now what to do?" asked herself Makoto "I don't know if there's something fun to do"

"How about a little trip in Menagerie?" suggested Blake who just arrived.

"Why not" replied Makoto "Just make sure that your parents knows that we are going to walk in the city"

"It was dad who suggested the idea" said Blake.

"It's good then" replied Makoto "Let's do it"

And the two girls went to the city.

* * *

A man, pale skin, glasses and black hair was walking, smirking.

"You look happy my friend" said a man wearing a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie.

"I'm just more interested by the proposal of your master" answered the pale man.

"Defective Professor!" yelled a robot with a metallic faces with mouths that have artificial joints, yellow lights for eyes, and toy wind-up gears on one side of his head "I'm still waiting my update!"

"What a killjoy" commented the second man.

"You have no idea Arthur" replied the pale man.

"Shut up!" ordered the robot.

The three of them stared at each other before continuing their conversation.

* * *

 **If you noticed, I added a character from GG try to know who.**

 **50 points to the one who guest it right**

* * *

 **RWBY CHIBI!**

 _1-Nefarious 'Nefarious plan':_

The stage was showing Cinder and Emerald in their room.

"What kind of nefarious plan we can do?" asked Cinder.

"I don't know" answered Emerald "You are the one who love creating nefarious plans"

Before they could react, the door of their dorm slammed and Nu entred.

"What do you need?" asked Cinder.

"I need your help in order to acquire a picture of Totally Naked Ragna With No Stream Or Other Things That Might Hide Something Of His Body" answered the Murakumo unit.

Cinder and Emerald looked at each other before looking at Nu again.

 _2-A new hero in town:_

Velvet was assaulted by Roman and three members of the White Fang.

"Any last word bunny?" asked Roman.

"I don't want any trouble" replied Velvet.

Roman began to laugh, and then a spot with a bunny head appeared.

"You've taken your last bunny, villain" said a ridiculous voice.

Roman gasped and said "Who said that?!"

Jaune appeared with the cape of Azrael on his back, the eye patch of Nu on his right eye, wearing Makoto's tonfas and having Ragna's sword, he then said "It is I, the crime fighter known as, the HuntsMan"

One of the goons looked at him then asked "Do you mean Huntsman? Because you look weak an-"

Before he could continue, 'HuntsMan' slashed him and sent him offstage.

"Edgar! We are no match for this hero!" commented Roman.

"Heu…sir" said another goon "Can we fire at him?"

This time, 'HuntsMan' used his hand to deliver a punch with the tonfas, sending the goon off stage.

"Next time, you are going to pay for this!" said Roman before running offstage while taking the remained member of the White Fang with him.

"Thank you for saving me HuntsMan" said Velvet "But aren't you worried that the come to get revenge?"

'HuntsMan' laughed and said "Simple little threats like this CAN'T scare me"

Suddenly, the Voice of Ragna, Nu, Azrael and Makoto was heard from off stage.

"Who dared touch MY sword!"

"Searching for the responsible of the disappearance of an object of mine. Exterminating target when found"

"If I catch the idiot who took my favorite cape, I'll use Patriot Apocalypse on him!"

"I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE OF THE PERVERT WHO TOUCHED MY BELONGINGS!"

Jaune froze and said "Except them. Need to go. BYE!"

Leaving Velvet confused.

 _3-Respect the rules:_

Sun and Neptune were walking in the garden of Beacon when they noticed Azrael, they rushed to him with fake mustaches.

"Hold it!" yelled Sun "Why are you showing you abs?"

"You'd better find better cloths sir" warned Neptune.

"Or what?" asked Azrael.

"Or we will force you!" replied Sun.

"What going on here?" asked Yang.

"They want to change my type of clothing" answered Azrael.

"Or what?" asked Yang.

"They will force me" answered Azrael.

Yang looked at them, then said "Good luck surviving"

Now the stage was showing a flower who fainted after hearing the screams of Sun and Neptune.


	32. Chapter 32

**For those who didn't know who is the character, it will be known in this chapter.**

* * *

Ragna was in the middle of the forest, he sighted before saying "How long are you going to stay hidden like that Master"

"I'm impressed that you sensed me" replied Jubei "Was I that obvious?"

"A little" answered Ragna "When did you arrived here?"

"A little earlier" answered Jubei "My own daughter thrown me 'ere"

"Harsh" commented Ragna before taking a deep breath "I think that you know why I'm here, right?"

"The little red eh?" replied Jubei "She is full of energy, and can learn quickly"

"Are you coming to say hi?" asked Ragna.

"To be forced to fight the worst creation of my daughter, no thank you" answered Jubei.

"Where are you going now?" asked Ragna.

"I think that I'll go visit that place full of Beastkins" answered Jubei "What was the name?"

"Menagerie" replied Ragna "And they are called Faunuses, not Beastkins"

"Thanks for the info Ragna, and try to stay alive" said Jubei before disappearing.

"You too" said Ragna before sighting "What kind of mess did I thrown myself in"

* * *

Raven was lost in her thought ' _You are still an important piece in Ozpin's battlefield_ '

"Raven?" said Vernal to the leader of the tribe.

"What is it?" replied Raven.

"You look lost" answered Vernal "Especially after the visit of those two"

"I'm not lost" replied Raven "I'm just thinking about something"

"You mean the words of the masked blond?" asked Vernal.

"That's not your business" said Harshly Raven "That bastard was only something that can be called as 'Strange individuals', not worth trust"

"What do you think of his doll?" asked Vernal.

"If that doll can copy the power of a maiden, then his goal is clear" answered Raven.

"His goal?" said Vernal with confusion.

"He will take control of Remnant" replied Raven "With all that power at his disposal, this is the only rational conclusion"

"I don't know" replied Vernal "He doesn't seem like that kind of person"

"This is only a mask" explained Raven "He's trying to show no interest in what happens around him. But, why would someone try to collect power if it just to keep it hidden?"

"To surprise them" answered Vernal after seeing the meaning.

"Exactly" said Raven "In the end, when everyone will play their cards and exhaust them, he will move"

"Scary" commented Vernal while rubbing her neck.

* * *

The next day, in Relius's workshop.

"Perfect!" said Terumi while looking at the Susano'o unit "You did a good job Relius"

"And now?" asked Sienna.

Terumi smirked and said "Let's try it" dark flames erupted from the ground, laughter was heard and a distorted voice was heard "It's so good to be back again" the flames disappeared, letting a body that's look like the Susano'o unit, but bigger, bulkier, has a different color scheme, and overall fox design motif. His armor and hair are black with glowing green highlights, and eyes on his armor are green as well. The horns now give the impression of fox ears. His hair is untied, but the sideburns are held by metallic hair clips.

"Incredible…"mumbled Sienna.

"Thank you Relius" said Terumi with his new voice "And there's no penalty wearing it, this is perfect"

"What are you going to do now, Takehaya Susano'o?" asked Hazama.

"I will enjoy my freedom of course" answered Susano'o.

"Didn't you said that you'll deal with Adam?" asked Sienna.

"You misunderstood" replied Susano'o "The freedom I was talking about is the fact that now I'm free from Amaterasu"

"I see" commented Sienna before seeing Terumi in his human form again.

"Now let's go Si" said Terumi "We need to prepare a real 'warm welcome' to the bull!"

"Wait" said Relius as he presented a golden sword to Sienna "I thing that you are the most compatible with Excalibur"

"Thanks" said Sienna.

"It's nothing" replied Relius.

"Can we go now?" asked Terumi with irritation.

"Yes" answered Sienna.

"Finally" said Terumi before disappearing with the leader of the White Fang.

"Now we need to prepare the stage for the final show of the year" said Relius.

* * *

In the entrance of Beacon Academy, Kusanagi fell to her knees and began to shake.

"What's wrong?" asked Izayoi.

"He's here" said Kusanagi with fear in her voice "The dark God is here"

Izayoi frowned and hugged her blond friend "Don't worry, he can't defeat us when we are together"

"The twelfth prime field" said a childish voice with disgust "What are you doing here?"

"The Murakumo" said Izayoi with venom in her voice.

"W-we are here only t-to help the people of this kingdom…" answered Kusanagi

"I don't care" replied Nu "As long as you don't stand in Nu's way, Nu will not try to kill you, but try to seduce Ragna, and Nu will erase you from existence"

"I think she's weirder than before" whispered Kusanagi.

"Me too" added Izayoi.

"I really hate him" said a voice behind Nu "Welcome to Beacon Academy, I am the headmaster of Beacon, my name is Ozpin"

"N-nice to meet you" said timidly Kusanagi "I am Kusanagi, and this is Izayoi"

"I guess that we need a good place if we want to talk" said Ozpin "Please, follow me to my office"

The two girls followed Ozpin.

* * *

In Salem's castle.

"Nice to meet you my lady" said the black haired man "my name is Kurō Kuruwaba, but please, call me Crow"

"I heard that you are as competent as Shūichirō Ayatsuki" said Salem "I wish to see an evidence of that fact"

"I do have an incomplete project, but it's worth to test now" replied Crow.

"Project?" said Salem with confusion.

"Let me show you" said Crow "JUUUUUUUSSSSTICE!"

A white robot with a long red hair appeared.

"What's that?" asked Salem.

"A copy of the original Justice" answered Crow "Don't worry, she just needs some adjustments and she will be as strong as the original"

"And what about this?" said Salem while pointing the blonde haired robot behind him.

"That's Robo-Ky, a creation that needs a lot of adjustments in order to be…tolerable" answered Crow.

"How dare you, Defective professor!" said Robo-Ky.

"See" said Crow "But don't worry about his combat performances, he is good"

"I don't have doubts the copy here" said Salem while pointing the copy of Justice "But the other…"

"Don't judge me!" yelled Robo-Ky "I can take on any challenge you will throw at me!"

"Really?" asked Salem with some doubts.

"Robo" said calmly Crow "I did tell you to behave, right?"

"Don't lecture me you defective professor!" yelled Robo-Ky.

"I think that I know the perfect test for him" said Salem with a smirk "A test for the braves"

"Oh" said Robo-Ky "I'm listening"

"There's a huntsman named Qrow with a Q and not with a C" began Salem "Defeat him, and I will reward you"

"Consider it done!" yelled Robo-Ky before rushing out of the throne room.

"He didn't wait to hear his actual emplacement" commented Salem.

"I will give him later" replied Crow after sighing.

* * *

 **Yup...the 'Crow Package', also expect a fight between *Spoiler* Itrshbd and rtrzmn'n (Change the letter with what comes after it if you want to know).**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm thinking that I will write a Fanfic of Guilty Gear X Growlanser IV when I'll complete Fate Stay Night The Beast Warrior.**

 **But I'm not sure at 100%.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Wow, that's a beautiful city" commented Makoto.

"Yet, this is the proof that the Faunuses are still unaccepted" said Blake with a sad tone.

"It's better than the Beastkins villages" replied Makoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

"You see, we li-" began Makoto before stopping and turning behind her "I know that you are here"

Blake tensed up and prepared her weapon "Who's here?!"

"I think that you love playing hide and seek" said Makoto before juming.

Meanwhile, Blake was scanning the area "You'd better appear now, nothing's going to be in your way"

A girl with a pony tail appeared from the Shadows, her skin was black before changing in a normal skin "It's been a long time, Blake" said the girl.

"Ilya?" said Blake "Is that really you?"

Ilya tuned and tried to run, but she was stopped by Makoto who was in standing in her way, "Sorry, you're not going anywhere"

"Its okay" said Blake "let her go, we have bigger problems"

Makoto sighted and replied with "If you say so" before giving the way to Ilya.

"Let's go home" said Blake.

* * *

At the Belladonna's mansion.

"Dad, I think that we need to talk" said Blake.

"About what?" questioned Ghira.

"The White Fang" said Blake "They aren't really the good people"

"Are you talking about the White Fang, or about Adam Taurus?" asked Ghira with a serious tone.

"Both of them" answered Blake.

"This is where you are wrong" said Ghira "The White Fang isn't corrupted"

"But-"

"I know the current high leader of the White Fang" said Ghira after interrupting Blake "Sienna is now working with someone to 'Clean' the reputation of the White Fang"

"Does that someone wear a hipster?" asked Blake.

"You know him?" asked Ghira.

"Kinda" answered Blake "He was working as a teacher when Relius Clover wasn't in Vale"

"To think that you already know him" said Ghira.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling" said Blake while looking down.

* * *

In Ozpin's office.

"So" began Ozpin "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to kill the agents of darkness" answered Izayoi.

"And you are sure that they are here?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes" answered Izayoi "The Eye told us everything"

"I've seen them" said Kusanagi "The three of them"

Ozpin became more interested "And how, if I may ask?"

"I have the power of the Eye" replied Kusanagi "I can see the past, present and future"

"I think that will help a lot" commented Ozpin "If you can see everything, can you see where SHE is?"

"I never said that I could see everything" replied Kusanagi "I said that I can see the past, present and future"

"You mean that the realm of darkness is outside of reason?" asked Izayoi.

Kusanagi nodded and said "Someone copied the effect of your barrier, and used it to remove that place from the reason"

"Was it Relius Clover?" asked Izayoi with anger.

"No" answered Kusanagi "Even if Relius can do it, he will gain nothing, and he decided to 'Observe' this place"

The elevator opened letting Amber and Hakumen to appear.

"Headmaster, we need to t-" began the leader of the six heroes before noticing Izayoi "T-Tsubaki?"

* * *

In Relius's workshop.

"I wonder if the professor will forgive me if I played a little" wondered Neo, she was alone, working on the 'Vessel Project', Relius and Hazama were hunting the Winter Maiden. She looked at the monitor and saw that Cinder and the others were talking to Adam Taurus, she decided to record the chat.

" _I'm telling you that we will stop for now_ " said Adam " _The high leader began to suspect something, she called me back_ "

" _Don't worry about that_ " said Cinder " _When Vale kingdom will be destroyed and our objectif complete, we are going to give you the place of King of the Faunuses_ "

" _I don't care about titles_ " hissed Adam " _All I want is to see humanity, paying for what they have done_ "

" _And they will pay_ " replied Cinder " _Someone decided to help us, but he doesn't knows that he is only used_ "

" _I don't care about humans_ " said Adam " _All I care about is to see my beloved Blake_ "

" _And you will see her_ " said Cinder " _A happy Blake Belladonna_ "

" _I see_ " replied Adam " _We shall see how long she's going to be happy_ "

" _I hope that you remember the plan_ " said Cinder.

" _Exploding the walls and letting the Grimm go in the city_ " answered Adam.

" _Good_ " said Cinder before hanging up " _Once this is done, I will enjoy his face when he will discover that everything shall be destroyed, even the Faunuses_ "

"I think that it was a good idea to side with Professor Clover" commented Neo.

* * *

Somewhere in Vacuo, the next day.

"Now, where I can find this target!" said Robo-Ky.

" _Robo_ " said Crow " _Remember what your target is, you need to defeat the Huntsman_ "

"Stop giving me orders you defective professor!" yelled Robo-Ky.

" _I think that I'll dispatch him after that_ " mumbled Crow.

"What did you say?" asked Robo-Ky.

" _Nothing_ " answered Crow.

"Are you okay there pal?" asked a voice behind Robo-Ky.

"The defective professor doesn't stop giving me orders and because of him I don't have a wife!" answered Robo-Ky.

"That's really bad" said the man "My name's Qrow by the way"

Robo-Ky turned "Fu fu fu, target found!"

"What the hell…?" said Qrow after seeing the face of Robo-Ky.

"Stand still and let me kill you, no, I have a better suggestion, kill yourself!" said Robo-Ky while pointing his sword toward Qrow.

"Do you hear yourself?" asked Qrow "No one will accept to kill himself"

"Damn you, you defective human!" yelled Robo-ky.

" _Calm down and do your job_ " ordered calmly Crow.

"Shut up!" yelled Robo-Ky

 **Play track 'Guilty Gear X2 OST-Holy Orders?'**

Robo-Ky's hand transformed into a missile launcher, and launched…a missile.

Qrow evaded it and looked at Robo-Ky "What the hell are you?"

"I'm the best of all!" replied Robo-Ky.

Qrow took his sword and charged the machine, who did the same thing. They clashed for a good time before that Robo-Ky opened his right leg and pushed a button, his yellow eyes became red and began to move faster.

"Talk about crazy" commented Qrow "But you are nothing compared to that blue haired monster"

"You don't know your place!" replied Robo-Ky while slashing Qrow's back "You need to knnel before me and kill yourself!"

Qrow was shocked that the blade of the robot was able to slash through his Aura, and the wound didn't healed like it was supposed to be.

"Muhahahahaha! I'm the best!" said Robo-ky.

"I think that I've played enough" snapped Qrow before transforming his sword into a scythe "Now time to work seriously"

Qrow charged the machine and tried to cut the head of it, but Robo's blade began to make electricity. When the two weapons collide, Qrow received the shock, but he soon heard "Overload. Beginning the expulsion of the energy" and a field of electricity exploded from Robo-Ky.

Robo got up and saw Qrow unconscious, "It was so easy that I'm disappointed!" said the machine.

" _Good work_ " said Crow " _Now come back_ "

"I will come back!" replied Robo-Ky "But it will not be because you said it! It's my will"

" _What with the tough guy act?_ " wondered Crow.

Robo-Ky separated himself into three pieces and flew off.

"I think that Oz needs to know about that" said Qrow after making sure that the robot was far away.

* * *

 **What do you think of this.**

 **I know that Qrow is awsome, but Robo-Ky was copied from Ky Kiske and Crow is constantly updating him.**

 **But don't worry, a rematch is going to be in one of the future chapters, and Qrow will beat the shit out of Robo-Ky.**

 **for Robo-Ky's fans, if you want something else, review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for being slow in this story.**

 **It's just that I'm out of inspiration.**

 **Once the 'Vytal Festival' period will pass, I can update with no problem.**

 **Also, I will begin two stories in the summer, and focus on them, which means that I will temporary stop the two stories.**

* * *

In Sector Seven's Cauldron, Kokonoe was staring at the Cauldron.

"Professor" called Kajun "They've arrived"

"Good" replied Kokonoe "Bring them here"

A young blonde boy followed by a purple clothed doll entered first, he looked at the cauldron, then at the Beastkin.

"What?" asked Kokonoe.

"Did you already tested your…'Theory' about the travel inside the Boundary" asked the boy.

"Yup" answered Kokonoe "it's perfectly working"

"Doubtful" commented the boy "One test isn't enough, you should have done ten or more, and you should have taken in count the different results possible, one or two tests aren't going to show you all the results possible"

"Stop talking like Relius Clover" said Jin Kisaragi who just arrived "Even if it's impossible for the son of Relius"

"The Hero Of Ikaruga" replied Carl "I'm not surprised to see you here, after all we are going to need the Power of Order if we wish to travel inside the Boundary without getting 'Lost' inside it"

"Just get ready you two idiots" said Kokonoe "The others aren't going to wait until you complete you discussion" and pointed the others.

* * *

In Ozpin's office.

"I swear" said Qrow "That thing wasn't a normal robot like the AKs"

"Just calm down" replied Ozpin "Explain everything from the beginning"

Qrow sighted and said "I was in Vacuo, a man named Tukson said that he can give me some infos about the pawns of Salem, I went to meet up with him, but he was dead when I arrived"

"Did the robot killed him?" asked Ozpin.

"No" answered Qrow "It was a scorpion Faunus"

"She knew" concluded Ozpin.

"And in my way home I saw at first a blonde man speaking alone" said Qrow "He was saying things like 'Shut up defective professor' and 'Don't give me orders'"

"A man?" asked Ozpin with confusion.

"That what I thought too" replied Qrow "But when I told him my name, he turned and there I saw that he was a machine"

"Then he wasn't created by Relius" again, concluded Ozpin.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" asked Qrow.

"Because Relius Clover would never create something that act like that" answered Hazama, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome back" said Ozpin "But I think that you came earlier"

"You noticed, huh?" replied Hazama "you are more clever than I thought Ozzy"

"Thank you for the compliment" said Ozpin.

"Anyway" began Hazama "Tell me everything that you know about that robot"

* * *

In Salem's domain

Crow was humming while working on the copy of Justice.

"What an interesting weapon you have here" said Ayatsuki.

"Thank you for the compliment" replied Crow "But she isn't ready yet"

"I don't think that you should worry about that" said Ayatsuki "I can help you if you want. I have a Susano'o unit, and if we tried to copy the potential of the unit in your weapon… it will be interesting"

"You think so?" asked Crow "I'm not sure yet, I need to see it in action before accepting your proposition"

"You do know that the unit is the body of a god, right?" replied Ayatsuki.

"If you know the things that I saw before coming here…" said Crow "You wouldn't even begin to imagine how to distinguish a god and a human" 'Especially him'

"Interesting" mumbled Souichirou.

"You can say that" replied Crow "My copy of Justice would have been complete if it wasn't him"

"Him?" asked Ayatsuki.

"A former scientist and one of the creators of the Gear Project" answered Crow.

"And what kind of project was that?" asked Ayatsuki.

"It was supposed to create living weapons named 'Gears', but things didn't go well for him" answered Crow "He became a Gear himself"

"And I suppose that this thing is also a Gear" said Ayatsuki.

"Not quite" replied Crow "Justice was 'The Queen' of the Gears"

"I see" said Ayatsuki "Weapons like that could be very useful, and if you add some abilities of the Susano'o unit… the result will prove to be interesting"

"Well… it wouldn't hurt to add the data of your armor" replied Crow.

"Not any armor" said Ayatsuki proudly "The body of the true Susano'o"

"Oh" replied Crow "I think that means that I need to think faster than I wanted to in the first place"

* * *

In Beacon, a certain armored man was still thinking about a red haired girl he saw the day before.

 _"T-Tsubaki?" said Hakumen "I thought that you died"_

 _"Lord Hakumen? What are you doing here?" asked Izayoi._

 _"'Lord Hakumen'?" said Ozpin, interested in the meaning of 'Lord'._

 _"Do you know her?" asked Amber "I don't know why, but when I look at her it's like I look in a mirror"_

 _"That's probably because you are the same person" answered Trinity "However, she isn't Tsubaki. She is the Armament Izayoi"_

 _"Miss Trinity, what are you doing here?" asked Kusanagi._

 _"The sword of the Godslayer" said Hakumen with venom in his voice "You shouldn't be alive, I ended you with my own hand"_

 _Kusanagi flinched at the sentence of the leader of the Six Heroes._

 _"Calm down" scolded Trinity "You are the one who always make Nine remember that our timeline is different"_

 _"Please, calm down" said Ozpin._

 _Hakumen took a deep breath and said "What is your business here"_

 _"We are here to stop the agents of darkness" answered Izayoi._

 _"I see" replied Hakumen "By the way, are you going to use the power of the Eye?"_

 _"Yes" answered Kusanagi._

 _"Good, because I felt a presence that may threat us" said Hakumen._

 _"We felt it too" said Izayoi "I can say that the True Susano'o is here"_

 _"And who is that Susano'o?" asked Ozpin._

 _"The true form of Yuki Terumi" answered Hakumen "Susano'o is more collected than Terumi, but beneath the seemingly stoic demeanor is a boiling, explosive rage. He hates being bound to the Susano'o Unit, and uses that hatred to fuel his destructive tendencies. He still looks down on others, but instead of displaying a playful and mocking attitude, he treats them with utter disgust, referring to them as either trash or waste. He constantly reminds those who dare to defy him the fact that he is a true god"_

 _"Terrifying" commented Ozpin "How powerful he can be?"_

 _"At his fullest, he can destroy this world" answered Hakumen._

 _"How can someone be that powerful?" asked Amber with fear in her voice._

 _"He isn't just anyone" corrected Hakumen "he is a true god, full of anger and rage"_

 _"Anger and rage?"_

 _"Susano'o despises his meaning of existence. As Amaterasu creates, and he destroys her creations, they are essentially linked to one another. Whether he destroys for her sake or for himself, his actions ultimately adhere to what she desires from him, and he hates her for that" answered Hakumen._

 _"And how he uses that hatred" asked Ozpin._

 _"The Susano'o unit was fuelled by it" answered Hakumen "but Trinity changed this Susano'o unit"_

 _"It wasn't easy, but I modified some parts and made sure that hatred will not power it anymore" said Trinity "He can even use the true functionality"_

 _"What do you mean by that" asked Amber._

 _"Its true purpose is to slash time without the risk of a paradox" answered Hakumen._

 _"Interesting" commented Ozpin._

 _"What are you going to do" asked Amber._

 _"About what?" replied Ozpin._

 _"Those who tried to kill me" said Amber._

 _"We can't move now" said Ozpin "We need to confirm the location of **the Queen** "_

 _"The mother of the darkness" commented Hakumen._

 _"When we find it, we are going to strike with our full force" said Ozpin as he moved toward the window "We can't afford to lose after all the sacrifices we made"_

 _'Why I feel like killing her will lead to a war between the kingdoms' thought Amber with worry. What was that uneasiness._

* * *

 **Why do you think that a war will broke if Salem is killed.**

 **I challenge you to answer.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I finally arrived at the Vytal Festival.**

 **And the only team from BB world that will be participating in it is team RNAM.**

 **Also try to leave a suggestion or a request if you have one.**

* * *

The next day at Beacon Academy, Ragna and the others gazed at the combat school.

"Now we need to get ready for tomorrow" said Ragna "You remember your training, right"

"Of course we do" responded Ruby "The Vytal Festival is going to be a cakewalk for team RWBY"

"Beside" added Yang "If we arrive to the final, you are going to have troubles"

"Don't be so sure" warned Ragna "That damned mutt will go all out there"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby with worry in her voice.

Ragna looked at them with a bored look and answered "The Mad Dog will not pull his punches; he will fight with his Overdrive activated and without his aura"

"Can you explain in a better way?" demanded Yang.

"He will surly-" began Ragna before grabbing his sword in order to parry an ice-blue sword "Damn it Jin!"

"I'm happy to see you too, brother" replied the blonde boy.

"Wow" commented the two girls.

"How many times do I have to remind you to not attack me in public!" yelled the red warrior.

"Don't be so mean brother" replied the blue warrior "I'm merely greeting you"

"That isn't a greeting!" yelled Ragna "People don't greet each other with swords!"

"You are hurting me you know" said Jin "But it doesn't matter, because I'm going to enjoy this"

"Its look like I need to put you down myself" growled Ragna.

As they were going to clash, an orange shadow appeared and both brother were out cold, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" it scolded "You are in a school, and yet you fight each other like that, stop acting childishly!"

"I think you went a little too far mister Jubei" said Blake who arrived with Makoto.

"Hi there!" greeted the Beastkin.

"Where's Azrael?" asked Blake.

"I don't know" answered Yang "When we were in the Bullhead he opened the door and said something about a black night"

"It's Black Knight" corrected Jubei "There's a history between them"

"But why smiling like that?" asked Yang.

"The Black Knight, or Kagura Mutsuki, is a powerful warrior" began Jubei "He's a disciple of a master of battle and sword. He is able to perform many things, like fighting on the same ground with Azrael" the three girls had their eyes wild open "They met three times or more, I don't remember. But they did fought each time they met, but in the last, Kagura defeated Azrael" the girl couldn't believe him "From there, he swore to fight him to the death"

"He defeated" began Ruby.

"The" continued Blake.

"FUCKING AZRAEL?!" completed Yang.

"Yes" replied Jubei.

"I think that they need to lie down for a little time and think about the new information they received" said Makoto.

"I think that I made a mistake telling them this…" mumbled Jubei.

"You should have told them that the Major helped him" said Makoto.

"The who?" asked Ruby.

"Him" answered Makoto while pointing Jin.

"But if Azrael did go to look for Kagura then…" began Jubei, but before he could complete, the sound of an explosion was heard "I know where they are"

* * *

In Vale.

"Can you remind me the reason of waiting" asked Mercury.

"Since Ice Cream won't be our forth member" began Cinder "I asked the mistress to send us help"

"And who will come to help?" asked Emerald.

"I don't know" answered Cinder "I was told that it won't be human"

"You mean a Faunus?" asked Emerald.

"Who knows" replied Cinder "But one thing is certain, whoever she will send will be extremely powerful"

"I don't care who will be the new roommate, all I care about is that he stays away from my stuff" said Mercury.

"Are you going to be jealous if it's a boy?" asked Emerald.

"No" answered Mercury "But if he tries to act like he's better than me, then I'll put him in his place"

"I can see from here how things will advance if the person was a boy" commented Cinder "But don't worry she said 'She will arrive shortly'"

"Then it's a girl?" asked Emerald.

"Maybe" replied Cinder "but if she said 'She', then it's a girl"

"Really?" asked Mercury.

"This is only a possibility" answered Cinder "Because it might someone who looks very feminine" ( **Curse you Traps!** )

"Anything but that!" yelled Mercury.

"Tone it down" said Emerald with an annoyed tone "You may found love in the other gender"

"Shut it!" snapped Mercury.

A silence was between them until a blue haired girl with a tight, provocative suit, with two belts crossed over barely covering her chest area, with her midriff exposed while white, puffy sleeves cover her arms. Two wings were on her back; the right was dark green and the left was light blue, and had what appears to be a reptilian, salamander-like tail.

"Angel" commented Mercury.

The girl didn't replied, nor said anything to greet them.

"Is she the one that we are supposed to wait?" asked Emerald.

"I don't know" answered Cinder before moving to the girl and asking her "Are you the one sent by the mistress?"

The girl looked at them and said "Target confirmed. Mode Switch. Being destroyed"

The three of them were caught off guard as the girl began on attacking them.

* * *

Later, in Ozpin's Office.

"Thank you all for coming" said Ozpin, as he gazed toward the persons present in his office.

Sienna Khan, Ghira Belladonna, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow, Relius Clover, Neopolitan, Hazama, Yuki Terumi, Nine, Jubei, Rachel Alucard, Valkenhayn R Hellsing, Hakumen, Amber, Kusanagi, Izayoi and Tager.

"Don't worry about it Ozzy" said Terumi "I was bored anyway"

"I thought that being with the White Fang might be fun" commented Hazama.

"Si here is truly boring" replied Terumi.

"Maybe because she's more composed than you" commented Rachel.

"Does the Shitty vampire princess have something to say?!" yelled Terumi.

"Watch your tongue vermin!" growled Valkenhayn.

"He truly loves creating problems" mumbled Jubei while massing his forehead.

"Please calm down" said Ozpin "We shouldn't be doing this, we are on the same side"

"Not really" said Relius "Terumi is on his own side, but decided to stick with us for the time being"

Ozpin sighted "I hope that you will cause less troubles" he then began his explanation "As you know, Salem's minions will begin their move during the festival, They have three targets; one, Amber, they will try to kill her so that the person that tried to take her power will have access to another one of their objective"

"That's where I come in scene" said Hakumen "I have to protect her, right?"

"Yes" answered Ozpin "Their second target is me, I am a threat to Salem, and she would like to not only kill me, but kill all my next incarnations"

"I see" said Rachel "You are clever and you seem to have some sort of history with this Salem"

"And don't worry about your next incarnation" added Relius "I prepared everything for your next show"

"I fear the result" commented Valkenhayn.

"Apology" interrupted Tager "But how do you plan on tracking them, if a place is out of reason, then simply entering the territory will alert… whatever we are facing"

"Simple, Red Devil" answered Hakumen "We will send someone that can follow them, but he will stop when he reaches the boundary of the realm of Darkness"

"I see" replied Tager "But there's still a risk, since the more we approach that place, the more we will have to face the Grimms"

"True" said Ozpin "Maybe professor Relius can do something about it"

"I can do better" replied Relius before turning to Nine "Did you brought what I asked you?"

"Yeah" answered Nine "One type of every Grimm on this planet"

"Why doing this?" asked Ghira.

"If we have a way to control them, we could avoid a lot of problems" answered Relius "And we can put Atlas in a hard situation"

"That aside" said Ozpin "We need to hide the Relic in a better place, that can't be touched by anyone"

"Taking away their third target" commented Hazama "But that means doing the same with all the other Relics"

"I will try to do it" said Relius "Valkenhayn, we are going in a trip around Remnant"

"Why him?" asked Neo.

"He will take all the Relics and hide them in the castle of the Alucard family" answered Hazama.

"But how can you bypass the security around them?" asked Ozpin.

"Don't worry about it" answered Relius "I have figured something that might be of use"

"I fear the worst" commented Valkenhayn.

* * *

In Cinder's room.

"That was one hell of a beating" said Emerald, laying on her bed.

"According to what we've seen, she does seem to be powerful" commented Mercury while doing pushups "And pretty"

"Forget about your hormones and prepare yourself for tomorrow!" snapped Emerald.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous" teased Mercury.

"As if" replied Emerald.

"Yeah you are" said Mercury "You are jealous that this girl, who is hotter than you, gave you a beating that made you look like a three year old girl"

Emerald glared at him and said nothing 'She's going to pay, I'm going to kill that bitch'

* * *

 **Try to guess who's the forth member.**


	36. Teach Me About Remnant Miss Litchi

**I had this idea a couple of days ago.**

 **I've watched 'Teach Me More Miss Litchi'**

 **And I decided to put this funny part.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Teach Me About Remnant Miss Litchi!

In litchi's clinic.

"What a peaceful day" said Litchi "Now's that Tao learned everything that I could teach her, I don't know what to do"

The door broke open and Tao entered "Hello Booby Lady!" greeted Tao.

"Hi Tao" greeted back Litchi "What are you doing here?"

"Tao wants to tell you an important news" answered Tao "Tao isn't going to be a vigilante, Tao is going to be a huntress"

Surprised by the answer of the Beastkin Litchi asked "Are you sure? You know what a huntress is?"

"Newop" answered Tao "But Tao is going to learn in a place called Bewcon"

"I don't know what to say" replied Litchi "I feel a little worried"

"Don't worry Booby Lady" said Tao "Green Man said that Tao is super strong and that she can be a super huntress"

"I feel more worried about the ones that are going to teach you" corrected Litchi.

"Meow?"

"I think that you are going to get some pre-class studies with me first" said Litchi.

"Yaaaaaay! Study time with Booby Lady!" said Tao with excitement.

"However" said Ozpin as he approaches Litchi and Tao "You will need help"

"I didn't see you coming here professor Ozpin" said Litchi.

"Sorry for interrupting" said Ozpin "But you are going to need all the free hands"

"Thank you for your help" thanked Litchi.

"You are welcome" replied Ozpin "By the way, are you going to get an appearance in the story?"

"I don't know" answered Litchi "I fear that my character might not come to Remnant"

"Having someone who is talented at healing using only natural components can prove to be useful" said Ozpin "People like you are a rare pearl"

"Thank you, but I understand why I can't come to Remnant" said Litchi before whispering something in Ozpin's ear.

"I see" said Ozpin "That makes senses"

"Now Tao" said Litchi as she turned to the Beastkin "Let's begin"

* * *

The stage tuned into a room with a board where there's a picture of Ragna and a purple mist around him, and in the other side of the board Ruby holding a red crystal.

"As you know, our world is known by the Seither" explained Litchi "After the Black Beast, the Seither became the primal resource of energy. And the world of Remnant isn't that different, it also have a source of energy that's can be used like our Seither, but it's not lethal like ours"

"Meow?"

"If someone absorbs too much Seither he will die, but there, their Seither, or Dust, is stable" completed Litchi.

"Stable?" asked Tao.

"Dust isn't volatile like the Seither, but it's not that powerful" answered Litchi.

"So, how's that Dewst is used?" asked Tao "Do they eat it? Is it tasty?"

"No, no" answered Ozpin "The Dust is used in many things such as source of energy and ammunition for our weapons"

"Yes" added Litchi "Just like our Seither, but the Dust isn't everywhere"

"It's here where you are wrong my dear" said Relius as he came in scene "Dust is everywhere, it's just that people of Remnant can't use it, instead they use the solid one"

"Relius Clover?!" yelled Litchi in surprise.

"The Dust is fascinating" said Relius "It can use any type of element, and the solid ones can be as powerful as a hit from Azrael, but their rarity is the problem. Now if you excuse me" and Relius left the stage.

"Meow?"

"I wonder if he's not plotting something" said Litchi with suspicions.

"That's impossible to predict" said Ozpin.

"Anyways, did you get the general idea?" asked Litchi.

"Newope" said Tao "Tao only understood that Dewst is cool"

"This is going to take a very long time" commented Litchi.

"Well… the only thing that she needs to understand is that the Dust is powerful and needs to be used with precaution" said Ozpin, hoping to raise the moral of the doctor.

"Now let's discuss about the threats in Remnant" said Ozpin "As you know, there's bandits, terrorists, thieves…but the most deadly of all are the creatures of the Grimm"

"Meow?"

A picture of a Beowolf is now replacing the original pictures.

"The creatures of the Grimm are soulless creatures" explained Ozpin "So they can't use the power of the Aura"

"Aowra?" asked Tao.

"We will go to that later, first let's focus on the threats" said Ozpin "The creatures of the Grimm are very vicious and heartless, they can kill an entire village, and even cities"

"Terrifying" commented Litchi "We also have something like that, they are called the Remnants"

"I've been briefed about them" said Ozpin "Thankfully, we won't have to worry about them"

"And why's that" asked Litchi.

"Apparently, Relius is creating some sort of weapons" answered Ozpin "He called them the Nox Nyctores"

"He began on creating them already?" asked Litchi.

"Yes" answered Ozpin before turning his attention toward the Beastkin "The hunters and the huntress job is to protect and help those who cannot protect themselves"

"They're like superheroes" said Tao "Tao wants to be a superhero"

"But you shouldn't forget about the other threats" said Ozpin "The humans can be more dangerous than the Grimms"

"Meow?"

"Some groups like the White Fang are dangerous" said Ozpin.

"But the White Fang of this story isn't portrayed as bad as the White Fang of the true story" commented Litchi.

"I know that" replied Ozpin "But Adam Taurus is still the same"

"But you point is that the humans can be dangerous because they have that Aura, right?" asked Litchi.

"Yes" answered Ozpin "And some of them can have dangerous Semblances"

"Don't worry Green Man" said Tao "Tao will beat them easily"

"You are showing too much confident for someone so young" commented Ozpin.

"Tao is always showing that kind of confidence" said Litchi "You must have seen her when she tried to search for the Grimmreaper, but her obviousness is her weak point"

"I see" said Ozpin "Anyway, let's move to the next lesson; 'The four kingdoms'"

* * *

The scene went black before showing the same room, but with a map on the board

"Let's begin with Vale" said Ozpin "Vale is located on the northeastern end of Remnant's largest continent, Sanus. It is bordered to the northwest by shallow waters and to the southeast by steep mountains. These geographic features make Vale a place of relative safety" Tao began to doze off "Furthermore, The Vale region is known to contain the City of Vale and several coastal cities, as well as Patch, a small island to the west. Beacon Academy, one of the four main Huntsman Academies of Remnant, is located in the City of Vale, while Signal Academy is located on the island of Patch"

"A city has the name of the kingdom?" asked Litchi.

"I know that our imagination isn't that great" answered Ozpin "Let's move to the north, toward Atlas. Early settlers came to the icy continent of Solitas in order to begin a new civilization. Its harsh climates and great mountain ranges helped to suppress the threat of the Grimm, but it also proved difficult for the population to grow. Humanity adapted, however, by using Dust in tandem with advanced technology, developed out of necessity and at faster progression than the rest of the world, creating what came to be known then as the Kingdom of Mantle. Their advancements in Dust application allowed Mantle to expand and devote more territory to mining and research, including the area beside the kingdom's combat school, Alsius Academy" Tao fell asleep "After an incident with the Grimm, Mantle came to the conclusion that, if it controlled its citizens' emotions through the abolishment of the arts and self-expression, it would become safer from Grimm. Rather than lose the alliance, Mistral did the same, to an extent. This added to the list of things Vale disliked about Mantle and Mistral, among which was the treatment of their own citizens, their use of slavery and their insistence that their way of life was what was best for everyone"

"That's horrible" commented Litchi.

"But After the Great War, Alsius was reopened under the name Atlas Academy and was secretly given a Relic to safeguard. As a gift to the world, Atlas invented the Cross Continental Transmit System and had the towers for it built on each Huntsman Academy's campus, thus allowing all four kingdoms to communicate. In an attempt to give back to its citizens, Mantle applied many of the techniques and technologies used in the war to enhance the Huntsman Academy's campus, expanding the school grounds and even securing the surrounding areas. Along with the eventual establishment and merging of the military and research facilities with the government and schools, the original capital of Mantle was overshadowed. The decision was made to move the capital to Atlas, and the Kingdom as a whole was also accordingly renamed to Atlas" explained Ozpin.

"I don't know if they did it on purpose or they are also lacking imagination like you" said Litchi before noticing that Tao fell asleep "Tao! Wake up!"

"Nya!"

"I can't believe that you fell asleep while professor Ozpin is trying to help" scolded Litchi.

"It's not a problem" said Ozpin "Anyways, let's move to the west, in Vacuo. Vacuo is located in the center of the vast and harsh desert on the western end of the continent of Sanus. Although once at the site of a hospitable oasis, many years of unchecked human activity have changed its climate into a barren wasteland indistinguishable from the desert surrounding it"

"It must be a boring place" commented Tao.

"It wasn't always like that" said Ozpin "Vacuo was founded in a large oasis with lush jungles, abundant resources, natural barriers and the largest Dust deposit ever recorded in Remnant's history. These favorable conditions allowed the people of Vacuo to flourish, and nomads would travel across the harsh desert surrounding Vacuo in the hopes of reaching the verdant paradise"

"Then what happens?" asked Litchi.

"These comfortable conditions also bred complacency in Vacuo's people, who had no inclination to develop and adapt as others living in less ideal conditions were forced to. This unpreparedness made Vacuo an easy target for exploitation by other Kingdoms, who wished to claim their vast resources for themselves" answered Ozpin.

"That's why there's a sacred rule there" said Qrow as he approached them.

"Hi there Bird Man" said Tao.

"Hi there kiddo" replied Qrow.

"And you are?" asked Litchi.

"Qrow Branwen" answered Qrow "And who are you, you little beauty"

Litchi blushed a little and answered "Litchi, Litchi Fei Ling"

"Ahem" Ozpin cleared his throat "So, what is that 'Sacred rule' in Vacuo?"

"If you can survive there, then you are welcome" answered Qrow "You can be a bandit, killer, Faunus… it doesn't matter, just survive. Now that's aside, how about a dinner?"

"How dare you?!" said a high voice, revealing Bang Shishigami "You are going to pay for that!" and both of them disappeared offstage.

"What was that?" asked Litchi.

"That was Scruffy Man" answered Tao.

"I… see" said nervously Ozpin.

"There's also a school there, right?" asked Litchi.

"Yes" answered Ozpin "Shade Academy"

Qrow appeared again, panting "It's the only real source of order in the Kingdom due to the lack of a formal government"

"I'm not finished yet!" yelled Bang as he continued chasing Qrow, who was smirking.

"Why me" said Ozpin, embarrassed.

"Are you okay Green Man?" asked Tao.

"Yes" answered Ozpin "Let's move to the last kingdom, Mistral. Mistral is located on the continent of Anima, the second-largest landmass in Remnant. Mistral controls the most territory of all four Kingdoms, encompassing a wide range of ecosystems and many diverse cultures"

"That sounds great!" commented Tao.

"However, the lower classes are of considerable ill-repute, composed of unsavory characters like thieves and assassins from all across Remnant who have come to Mistral to remain undetected. Mistral is also home to the largest black market in Remnant, where the services of assassins and even corrupt Huntsmen can be bought in the Kingdom if one has the funds to do so" replied Ozpin.

"But they aren't everywhere, Meow?" asked Tao.

"Only Qrow can answer this question" answered Ozpin.

"I heard that Mistral is the location of Haven Academy" said Litchi "Can you tell us more about that school?"

"There's nothing to say, apart that it also hides a relic" answered Ozpin "And there's something that's look like a kingdom, but it's not"

"Meow?"

"It's a continent where most of the Faunus population resides" explained Ozpin "Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face, as Menagerie is two-thirds desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wild life"

"I feel a little sorry for them" said Litchi.

"Now let's move to the huntsmen" said Ozpin.

* * *

The screen went black before showing the same room, but a picture of Ruby with a red aura around her is showing.

"Let's begin" said Ozpin "Huntsmen and Huntresses are licensed elite warriors dedicated to slaying the creatures of Grimm and whose duty is to 'uphold the peace' of their world"

"Just like the vigilante" commented Litchi "The only difference is the license thing"

"Liesense?" asked Tao.

"No Tao, it's pronounced license" corrected Litchi "it's when you graduate from a school, it's like a proof that you went in a school"

"And how can Tao enter Bewcon?" asked Tao.

"Those who wish to become Huntsmen or Huntresses often first attend primary combat schools like Sanctum Academy in Mistral or Signal Academy in Patch, which are designed to show new students the fundamentals of combat, weapon crafting and the applications of Dust and Aura in the battlefield" explained Ozpin "There's some exceptions, like miss Belladonna"

"What's the difference?" asked Litchi.

"Those who have honed their skills on their own however can skip this step and apply directly" answered Ozpin.

"But how can someone like Tao be there?" asked Tao.

"You won't need any time in primary combat school, you are already skilled" answered Ozpin.

"So Tao can already be a Huntress?" asked Tao.

"No, you must first pass four years as a trainee in one of the major combat schools" answered Ozpin "Trainees are grouped into teams of four, with the intention of fostering empathy and teamwork, as well as lasting bonds, between team members – qualities considered of great importance for future Huntsmen and Huntresses. These teams may stay intact after graduation, but teams are also known to disband as their members pursue solo careers"

"Meow?"

"Also a Hunter needs to be well prepared" added Ozpin.

"Tao is ready to beat bad guys!" said Tao while doing some punching moves.

"You may have weapons and experience" replied Ozpin "But you still need an Aura"

"Aowra?"

"Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. A person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura differs from person to person" explained Ozpin "anything with a soul has an Aura, including Humans and Faunus"

"And how can this Aura might help" asked Litchi.

"Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities" answered Ozpin "It has been shown that the strength of an Aura degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. Aura being completely depleted is visually represented as a colored sheen glowing along the length of a person's body, indicating that they can now be physically injured. Aura tends to flicker when it is close to being depleted"

"Doesn't that means that a person might die?" asked Litchi.

"Aura can be recharged and the time that is required to recharge is different between each person" answered Ozpin.

"Is it like the Drives?" asked Litchi.

"I'm afraid not" answered Relius appearing from the right side of the screen "The thing that looks like a Drive is the Semblance, now if you excuse me" he went off in the right side of the stage.

"What's a sembalance?" asked Tao.

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members" answered Ozpin.

"You mean that major Kisaragi and Ragna The Bloodedge could have the same Semblance?" asked Litchi.

"Maybe" answered Ozpin "And I think that we ran through all the basics"

The screen went black and showed Litchi's Clinic.

"Thank you for your help professor Ozpin" said Litchi.

"Yeah thanks" added Tao.

"It's not a problem" replied Ozpin "I'm willing to help anyone who wishes to become a Huntsman or a Huntress"

"Now's the time for the Meat Buns!" said Tao.

"Yes, yes" said Litchi as she gave a bunch of Meat Buns to Tao "Do you want some?"

"I will take just one" answered Ozpin "Thank you"

"I wonder if she caught the basics at least" whispered Litchi.

"As long as she doesn't get herself in troubles, she might do an excellent Huntress" whispered Ozpin back.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Did I missed something?**

 **If I do, leave it in the reviews.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The beginning of the Vytal Festival...**

 **Sorry for making you wait -.-'**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

" _ **And the victory goes to team RWBY!**_ " yelled Oobleck.

" _ **It's only natural**_ " said Relius " _ **The battle was one sided. Team RWBY's team cooperation was the key, and their coordination was perfect. Team ABRN on the other hand wasn't coordinated, they were like flies trying to land a strike**_ "

" _ **I see your point**_ " replied Oobleck " _ **And we shouldn't forget that Team RWBY was the first team that updated their weapons**_ "

" _ **Getting Nox Nyctores wasn't the key factor**_ " said Relius " _ **Their souls were singing in perfection, they were playing a beautiful symphony**_ "

" _ **Yes**_ " added Oobleck " **In a way you could say that they have something that Team ABRN lack** "

" _ **They have experience**_ " said Relius.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, in an unknown location.

"What do you think of them?" asked Jubei.

"I don't know" answered Nine "I'm just a little worried that the plan backfire at us"

"Relius said that he has things under control" replied Jubei "Beside, you need to worry about the enemy"

"Being played in the hand of One without being conscious of can be very irritating" commented Nine.

"By the way, how are you doing with your sister?" asked Jubei.

"She jumped at me at the first sigh" answered Nine "Crying and saying that she missed me"

Jubei chuckled and said "It's heartwarming to see a family reunited" he then took a serious tone "It's now"

Nine nodded and teleported them away.

* * *

At the stands.

"Seriously, they were weak" said Yang with an annoyed tone "They aren't worthy being called appetizers"

"Appetizers?" said Blake with confusion.

"I was expecting a real meal" added Yang "But that was disappointing"

"That's… awkward" commented Ruby.

"What's awkward?" asked Ragna as he arrived with Nu, Makoto and Azrael.

"The fact that Yang began to talk like Azrael" answered Blake.

Ragna looked at the Mad Dog with suspicions.

"What?" said Azrael.

"By the way?" said Ruby "Did you saw us?"

"Yup" answered Ragna "You were good"

"Come on Grim reaper" said Azrael "I could tell that you were worried for them"

"Shut it you damn mutt" growled Ragna "Or I'll shut you myself"

Azrael grinned and said "Come and do it"

"Okay you two" said Makoto as she separated the two men of team RNAM "You can fight later. First, we need to get ready"

"Ready for what?" asked Ruby.

"Relius told us to prepare some stuff" answered Ragna "We'll go back to Mt Glenn"

"Why go back there?" asked Blake.

"I don't know" answered Ragna "He just asked us to get ready"

'Wait a sec' thought Ruby 'Mt Glenn…? Isn't that where…?' she then turned to Ragna "When are you going there?"

"After the festival" answered Ragna.

"Then I'll go with you" said Ruby.

"Rubes" began Yang "Why do you want to go there?"

"Did you forget what dad said?" asked Ruby.

* * *

 _"The mission of Summer was to investigate the ruins of Mt Glenn" began Taiyang "But Oz was septic about it, Qrow was on another mission, and Raven was Qrow's mission"_

 _"But why investigate an old ruined city?" asked Yang "The masked weirdo said something about research, so it was understandable, but what was the point of sending mom?"_

 _"There were some strange events" answered Taiyang "Many disappearance of hunters in the area, strange Grimms appears, bodies of the dead were moved…"_

 _"Someone was there" said Yang._

* * *

"Oh. I remember now" said Yang.

Both teams arrived at a noodle stand, where they sat.

"A regular for me" said Ragna as he putted the money on the counter willing to pay for his team.

"Nu wants like Ragna!" said Nu.

"Same here" said Makoto.

"Meat" said Azrael.

The shopkeeper disappeared in the kitchen then reappeared with three bowls of noodles and a plate of meat, he then turned to Ruby and her teammates.

"A bowl of the regular with meat on it" said Yang.

"The same as my sister but without meat" said Ruby.

Before Weiss could talk, a bolt of lightning rushed at Ragna's bowl. Fortunately for the Grim reaper, he saved his food at time.

"Two more bowl of noodles" said Ragna as he putted more money on the counter "And quickly"

"Tao knew that Good Guy would buy food to her!" said a catgirl with brown skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She seems to spend her entire time wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles.

"Who's that?" asked Blake. Meanwhile, Weiss ordered for herself.

"This is Tao, a true walking stomach" answered Ragna "She will eat more than anyone you know"

Tao ate her noodles and said "Thanks Good Guy"

"Just stop lighting my wallet" growled Ragna.

As the shopkeeper gave the noodles to the girls of team RWBY, Weiss gave him her card, deciding to pay for her team, but the card got rejected.

"What?! How can my card get declined?!" she asked in a state of shock "I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Seeing how thing are going, Blake tried to get her bowl of noodles filled with fish toward her before that the bowl disappeared.

"NO!" yelled Blake in desperation.

Ragna sighted and took out more money "You'd better pay me back"

Blake looked at him with tears in her eyes and sobbing "You are indeed a good guy"

"I thought that I could help" said Pyrrha as she approached the stand with team JNPR.

"Pyrrha!" said Ruby with excitement.

"You don't have to" said Yang in friendly manners.

As Ragna was eating, he stopped then grabbed his blade while mumbling "I swear, I'm going to chain him if he tried to attack me again" He then blocked Jin another time "You can't wait until I'm done eating!"

"But I missed you, Brother" said Jin.

"And here I thought that I have family problems" mumbled Jaune.

"We should try that Ren!" said Nora with excitement.

"No" replied Ren.

"But why not?" asked Nora

"No and that's final" replied Ren "Beside, we need to get ready for our match"

"We still have ten minutes" said Pyrrha "Let's eat and enjoy ourselves"

Jin began to look at Pyrrha.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing" replied Jin "You just remind me of someone"

"When you put it like that" began Makoto "She does look like Tsubaki"

"Who?" asked Pyrrha.

"A girl that –And that still surprises me– caught the heart of my stupid brother" answered Ragna "By the way, when and where are you going to do the wedding?"

"That's still unclear" answered Jin "But don't worry, you will be the first to get the information. And to be sure of that, I'll kill anyone who caught the wind of it before you"

"I don't know if I should feel relaxed or freaked out" commented Ragna.

"What are you planning to do, Hero of Ikaruga?" asked Azrael.

"That's none of your business, Mad Dog" answered Jin.

"Next time don't jump at a group of monsters like that!" yelled a voice.

"I didn't jumped at them" said a cold feminine voice "I charged them"

The group turned toward the origin and they found Naoto Kurogane and Es.

"Long time no see" said Weiss "Where have you been?"

"Hi there Weiss" greeted Naoto before feeling a killing intend coming from Nu and Jin.

"How dare he have the same presence as Ragna / Brother" mumbled both Nu and Jin.

"I didn't know that you could make friends Ice Queen" said Blake.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Weiss.

"You sure got the jackpot with this hot shot" said Yang as she eyed Naoto.

"I-it's not like that" protested Weiss.

'She's totally a tsundere' thought Naoto.

Later.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you" said Jaune.

"Come on Yellow Boy" said Tao "You have hardly eaten something"

" _ **Would team JNPR come to the arena?**_ " said Relius through the intercom.

" _ **Your match will begin in a minute!**_ " added Oobleck.

"I guess that we should go" said Pyrrha.

"Good luck!" said Ruby.

"Let's go watch" said Ragna as he moved to see the match with his team.

"If this is what you want to do brother, then I'll follow you" said Jin as he walked with Ragna and his team.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the match of team RNAM.**

 **Try to guess who will be the team that will face team RNAM.**

 **And I shouldn't forget the guest who knew the forth member of Cinder's fake team.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the very long delay on this one.**

 **I had to rewrite it a lot.**

 **Also, I had to deal with some other problems.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"How did this arrived at this point?" wondered Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Heaven Academy, he is a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie and carried a pocket watch. Lionheart also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes.

A sound startled him, he turned and opened the door "Is this you, your Highness?"

"As much as I love being treated like a queen, I'm not one" said a pink haired woman.

"I take that you're Leonardo, headmaster of Heaven Academy" said a walking cat in an orange jacket.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he asked with panic.

"We just came to check something" said the cat "And it was confirmed"

"You can come with us calmly, or you can die here" said the woman.

"Don't be hard with him Konoe" said the cat "We still need informations about the others"

"But still…" pouted Konoe "I thought that it may be a good chance to see how he will react"

"Don't be cruel like that" replied the cat "I'm sure that Ozpin knows how to bring out the informations we need"

"You mean that he'll leave him with One?" asked the gorgeous pink haired woman.

"If no one can get answers from him, I'm sure that Relius can" said the cat before approaching Leonardo "Anytime now dear"

Konoe blushed and waved her hand and make them disappear.

In the Arena of the Vytal Festival, there was the fight of Team JNPR against Team BRNZ whitch ended with Nora hitting the entire team out of ring.

"And with that, I think that victory is for Team JNPR" commented Relius "And without waiting, here's the last 4 versus 4 fight; Team RNAM against Team SSSN"

"Somehow I feel like this fight will end rather quickly" added Oobleck "After all, Azrael is in Team RNAM"

"But this is still going to be interesting to watch" replied Relius with a strange smile "This is going to be very interesting to see how much time they can stand against him"

In the tributes, everyone gasped when they saw team RNAM, especially when they gazed Azrael.

"This is a joke, right?" whispered a girl.

"There's no way that someone like him can be beaten" said another girl.

In the battleground, the two teams were staring at each other.

"You know what?" said Ragna before yawning "You can have your fun, meanwhile, I will take a nap"

"Nu will do it too!" said Nu happily.

"Would you please stop gluing me?" asked Ragna in an annoyed tone.

"Nope!" replied Nu "Nu will not get away from Ragna!"

"Why me…" mumbled Ragna.

"I guess that staying in Azrael's way is not wise…" said Makoto before backing away "Have fun…"

"Wait a second?!" asked a dark skinned boy, felt like his team isn't taken in consideration "What do you think you're doing?! Believing that he can beat us alone?!"

"A pray shouldn't talk like that" said Azrael with a dangerous grin on his face "Entertain me, if you can"

All the members of Team SSSN took a step back and readied their weapons, they could feel that something about Azrael isn't right. His grin and posture was too relax, like they aren't a threat to him.

"Everyone's ready?" asked Oobleck.

"You may begin" added Relius, signaling the commencement of the fight.

All the members of Team SSSN began on attacking the Mad Dog. Meanwhile, Nu was daydreaming about a life with Ragna.

(Nu's dream)

"I'm home" said Ragna, wearing a smoker and holding a suitcase.

"Welcome home, darling!" greeted Nu with enthusiast, wearing nothing but a white apron "Do you want to take a bath? Dinner? Or maybe me?"

Ragna jumped at nu, tearing her apron apart.

(Reality)

"Come now darling don't be so rough with me…" she mumbled, earning a creeped look from Ragna and an amused one from Makoto.

"Please someone saves me from this crazy bitch" mumbled Ragna.

"It can't be that bad" commented Makoto before that Neptune fell next to her. He tried to get up, but his hands touched something soft. There were many gasps as he saw the reaction of the people, he then glanced at the monitor and found what's the soft thing is. He gulped and slowly turned to Makoto, who had a fierce glare, and gave her a nervous smile.

…

…

"BIG BANG SMASH!" Neptune was sent to the wall, enable to move.

"Well folks, its look like Neptune Valisias is out" commented Oobleck.

"He was bold to the end" added Relius "But nothing is played yet, there are still three of his teammates" two other boys found themselves depleted from their aura "Pardon me, there's still one"

Sun was in disbelief, one man was able to fend them off like they were nothing.

"Well then, do you still think that you have a chance?" asked Azrael.

Sun glanced at his Aura meter and found that it was lowered just by 5% "What are you? Some kind of monster?" he asked "There's no way that you're human"

"Don't be afraid" replied Azrael "I won't bite… hard" Azrael jumped and slammed the ground, sitting atop of Sun.

"With that, the first day of the Vytal Festival ended" said Relius.

"Tomorrow, the 2 versus 2 Brawls will begin at the same hour" added Oobleck before getting up and leaving the comment room with Relius.

Leonardo awoke and the first thing he saw was a girl with brown and pink hair.

"Hey! Kid!" he called, earning the attention of the girl.

"Do you need something?" she asked with a cold tone.

"You need to free me!" he answered her "I need to contact a friend of mine"

"That won't happen" said a very familiar voice, revealing to be Ozpin "Oh Leo, I trusted you"

"O-O-Ozpin?!" he said with shock "I-I can explain"

Ozpin sighed and said "I won't be the one dealing with you" he turned to the girl and said "Miss Neo, please, take your time to extract the information we need"

Neo Grinned and took a small knife "We are going to have a good time little kitty"

Relius walked toward the room of Team RNAM and entered.

"I believe that you are ready, right?" he asked.

Ragna nodded and said "Are you sure that you won't stay to see the rest of the tournament?"

"There's no need" replied Relius "We need to search the mountain, and that can't wait"

"What are you hopping to find exactly?" asked Ragna with suspicions.

"The proof or a hint of the emplacement of the Murakumo of Remnant" answered Relius.

"The what?"

"Another Murakumo Unit arrived here before the 13th prime field" explained Relius "It took me quite sometimes. But thanks to Miss Rose, I finally got the answer I needed. She is a descendent of the first Murakumo Unit I've created, Alpha 01 Apocalypse"

Ragna whistled and said "Talk about a twist"

"That's the origin of the Silver Eyes power" added Relius "They possess the power to banish someone, or something to the Boundary, and Shūichirō Ayatsuki knew this all along, maybe that was the reason why he tried to fuse Summer Rose with a Susano'o Unit?"

"I can't answer you that question" replied Ragna before turning to the door "And please Ruby, stop trying to listen to the conversation of others, it's quite rude"

The door opened, and Ruby entered with wide eyes.

"What did you just said about the Silver Eyes?" she asked slowly.

"I think that you wish to join us, yes?" said Relius "I'm fine with it. After all, it is your right to know the truth about yourself"

Ruby nodded and joined them, she will finally find the truth about everything.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is short, but this is the best I could thing of.**

 **All what I can say is this: Remnant will change.**

 **I hope that you liked the chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the wait.**

 **But seriously, I had to rewrite every story that I had saved from my last computer.**

 **And this story is approaching the end.**

 **Finally!**

 **After this story, I will begin in a series.**

 **But to avoid spoiling you any further, I'll let you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ruby was very troubled, learning that she was part Murakumo Unit was a shock for her. But thanks to professor Relius, she will finally learn more about the family of her mother's side, and even see her again. She didn't know how to react.

"Chill down rubes" said Yang as she patted a punching bag "It's not like you'll change. Maybe you'll find something worth the investigation"

"But what if we find something bad? Or something that shouldn't be found? Or… I don't what to think of all of this" said Ruby as she hugged her head.

"Take it all with one punch" replied Yang while punching the punching bag, sending it through the wall.

"Not everything is strength" said Ruby as she gave her sister an annoyed look.

"Come on Ruby, that was simply an example of how you should feel" said Yang.

"Well that was a bad example" commented Ruby with a long sigh.

"Look on the bright side for once" replied Yang "You can finally achieve one of your dreams" before looking down "Well, it's our dream"

"I know that you wanted to come" said Ruby sadly "But you heard what Professor Clover said"

"I just don't get him…" said Yang with frustration "Why the hell should I stay here?!"

"Calm down Yang, getting angry won't help" sighed Ruby "At least Blake will stay with you"

"Blake huh?" mumbled Yang as she went toward her bed "Why is she staying? I thought that it would be a change for her"

" _The answer might surprise you my dear_ " said the voice of Relius, making the blond brawler jump on her feet as her eyes became red.

"Where are you?!" she asked with anger.

" _In my personal laboratory_ " answered Relius " _I'm testing a new way to speak with others without the need of any device_ "

"Professor?" called Ruby with worries "What did you made?"

" _It's simple my dear_ " replied Relius " _Always counting on technology isn't healthy, therefore I tried to use Armagus to connect myself to you. With that you can talk freely without fearing that someone might be listening to you, you can even pass some secret information that shouldn't be heard by others. Maybe That I can increase it and make it work by thoughts, yet, it wouldn't help if someone can read minds. It seems that I need to work on that too even if it would take a lot of time for me to find something_ "

"Are you okay professor?" asked Ruby nervously "You look like you're talking to yourself…"

" _I need to find a metal strong enough to make mind reading impossible, but there's also the fact that someone may have an ability to bypass it. Maybe there're also some abilities that can block other Semblances, or maybe block the Aura of someone…_ " continued Relius.

"Let's just forget that he's here" said Yang.

" _Yang Xiao Long_ " called Relius " _You may have to fight in the other fights alone, but I don't think that would be a problem for you_ "

"Run that by me again" said Yang with wide eyes.

"Also, Ruby Rose, would you call Weiss Schnee and send her my office" said Relius to Ruby "I need to talk to her about something"

"Sure" replied Ruby "Professor… are you there…?"

"Well that was creepy" commented Yang.

* * *

In a dark room, Leonardo was screaming. His body was showing signs of mutilations and burns.

As Neo took a knife, she walked to him and said "You have no idea on how much I enjoy this"

"I already told you everything you want to know" sobbed Leonardo as he tried to forget the pain.

"I don't think that's the entire truth" said Neo with a smirk "I did get some names, but there's still the reason why they choose you. They could have gone to Vacuo, or even Atlas… but no, they choose to come to you"

"I told you tha-" began Leonardo before screaming at the knife that was plunged in his leg.

"It hurts, right?" asked Neo as she smiled evilly "The professor made it just for me, it can inflict the worst pain to anyone just with a sing scratch, very cool huh?"

"What do you want?!" asked Leonardo as he was still screaming.

"The reason why they choose to come to you" answered Neo "Answer my question, and I may end all of this"

"Fine!" yelled Leonardo "Both Mistral and Atlas are planning to attack Vacuo and Vale when there will be chaos! But they knew that the academy in Atlas was more protected, so they came to me, threatened to kill my students, so I had no other choice"

Neo looked annoyed, as she already knew "I think that we all knew that" she said shocking Leonardo "But the real reason. Was the reason… the Nikos family?"

"I… I don't know what-" began Leonardo before being interrupted.

"You can cut the crap now" she said "You are the one who sent them to a deadly mission, and you knew that they will come back alive, so you called some bandits to ambush them, paying them and you told them that they can do whatever they want with the corpses"

"How-"

"Its look like you're not really ready to go back to the surface" sighed Neo "I'll go notify Ozpin"

At that, Neo left the Faunus alone, chained to the chair.

* * *

Ragna, with Nu in his left hand and Jin in his right hand, walked to Team RWBY room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't say a word" he growled.

Both Ruby and Yang snickered and tried to hold their laughter.

"Are you serious?" asked Ruby, still holding her laughter.

"I need to get a picture" said Yang while reaching for her Scroll.

"Don't you dare-" said Ragna, but he forgot that both his arms were already taken.

Unable to hold herself, Ruby burst into a hysterical laugh "You look so adorable!"

"Who knew that the Grimm Reaper can have a soft side" added Yang while taking pictures "This is going to be my new background"

"I can't wait to say all of this to Weiss and Blake!" said Ruby, still laughing.

"You won't" said Ragna as a dark aura began to be formed around him.

Ruby and Yang looked at him before busting in laughter.

"You are really menacing!" said Ruby while laughing.

"This is too much!" said Yang as she fell on the floor and pounded her fist with the floor.

Ragna had to admit it… he couldn't do anything.

* * *

In his office, Ozpin looked at the footage of all the fights of the first day, and narrowed his eyes at a member of Team CDNM (Codename), a blue haired Faunus with two wings one green and the other icy blue, her semblance seemed to be some sort body transformation.

"That's troubling" mumbled Ozpin as he saw how the blue haired Faunus was acting during the fight.

"You don't need to fret" said Relius while exciting the elevator "Everything is going according to the plan.

"I presume that you're going to fly off now…" said Ozpin while looking at the professor.

"I've given the needed instruction to Neopolitan" said Relius while rearranging his mask "Beside, it would be a delight for me to get some new puppets"

"Are you going to do something to Team RWBY?" asked Ozpin while frowning.

Relius merely chuckled and said "They don't have something that would be interesting to use… Ruby Rose maybe, but it would be more interesting to watch them grow stronger and passing their limits by themselves"

"What are you planning exactly?" asked Ozpin.

"You shall see" replied Relius while moving to the elevator.

"That man…" mumbled Ozpin with some anger.

* * *

 **I don't think that I would do the rest of the Vytal Festival.**

 **But on the bright side, I would focus more on Relius and his search party.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
